Surprise, Surprise
by Lucy Mars
Summary: "Who you see and who I really am are two complete different people." CHLEX. Final Chapter.
1. Pixie

Title: Surprise, Surprise.

Author: Lucy Mars

Disclaimer: Bah! They're not mine!

**Chapter #1: Pixie.**

The room was buzzing with energy that only the young could possess, and life that only the young could afford to waste. Bodies swayed, liquor flowed, and music blared life into the trendy club. 

Lex had long ago given up the club scene, but three years in Smallville could make you desire things you never really appreciated. People being on the top of the list. Smallville and its homey citizens could only provide you with so much entertainment and excitement. Well, there was always the random psychopath of the week, but that didn't count. No. Smallville had flannel, cows and corn, but not real people, at least not the people that Lex knew how to deal with. After all this time, there were days when he was still thrown by Clark's farm boy innocence and Martha's maternal addiction. Lex wasn't sure if he'd ever really be comfortable with the locals. The majority of them sure as hell weren't comfortable with him. 

But Metropolis…oh, it was chalk full of the greedy, shallow and rich social climbing youth that Lex had grown up with. This crowd, oh this crowd, he knew how to use to his full advantage. 

Sitting back in his VIP booth, with old friends and old enemies, Lex couldn't help but smirk. He caused just the stir he knew he would when he stepped out of his car and greeted the bouncer with a knowing smile. 

Lex was bored, and when bored, trouble couldn't be far behind. This weekend was about stepping back into the world he had left behind when he had been exiled into Smallville. This weekend was about having some well deserved fun, before returning to the heartland and his booming plant. 

The bouncer had been around the block long enough to know that Lex Luthor didn't like to be kept waiting, and that he was usually good for business. Usually. Lex Luthor's face, even after three years out of the club scene, wasn't one that you could easily forget. His power, the way he wore it, was something that everyone could see and his money was like a never-ending tunnel. It just kept going and going.

The bouncer wasn't the only one who recognized him. The crowd did too. Word was flying around Metropolis faster than anyone had anticipated. People eager to meet the infamous Lex Luthor flocked to the club with a fervor that had the city spinning. Oh yeah, Lex was going to have fun tonight. Being good, under the influence of Clark and Lana, was fine and all…but sometimes, just sometimes Lex itched for something more. Something a little more satisfying than saving the town and bringing down his father, and tonight was all about that something more. 

The music blasted through the club, and heat came at you from every direction. Bodies pounded out the beats on the dance floor and flowed with the lights that swung from every direction. It was almost mesmerizing. Almost. Lex was too worn and sage by the club scene and what it offered to be spellbound by the dizzying lights and sounds. The memories of the blurred nights and hazy morning-afters were still too fresh in his mind. 

Slowly sipping his drink and pretending to listen to the conversation that the people at his booth were having about the newest places and the newest drugs, Lex watched the people. The shinning and not so shinning youth of Metropolis was out in full swing tonight, and they weren't stopping yet. No, Lex knew these kids. Even three years out of the game he could spot the suburban kids a mile away. They were all the same. They dressed right, but they tried to hard. They didn't possess the fine art of nonchalant that the regulars did. Their eyes lit up too bright and too fast at everything. Lex knew that they would party hearty for as long as they could before something real and gritty scared them back into the not so gritty world of soccer moms and after school specials. 

"Fresh meat." Louis snickered, his English accent making him sound more satanic than he really was, "How long do you think it'll be before they run home to mommy?"

Turning to look at Louis, a friend from his old wild days, Lex replied dryly, "I don't think they're in any condition to run." Watching the kids stumble into each other on the dance floor and laugh, Lex was sure that tomorrow morning they wouldn't remember what they did tonight or know why they were out more money than they cared to admit. 

"Now that," Louis said in a low appreciate moan, "is what I call a seasoned vet."

"Who?" Lex asked, intrigued that someone had managed to catch Louis's attention. 

"On the dance floor," Louis grinned watching her body sway like a leaf fluttering on a branch, "with the blonde hair."

"That helps." Lex said sarcastically as he scanned the blondes littered all over the dance floor.

Brushing off wandering hands, Louis snapped at the clingy girls that seemed to have migrated to their booth. If Lex didn't like to be touched, than Louis avoided it all costs. Unless he initiated it of course. It was a power thing. All little rich boys had a thing. "Do you see Brad?"

"Yes." It wasn't that hard to spot a 6'3 man built like a truck.

"To his left," Louis smirked, his eyes almost shinning with amusement, "The pixie doused with the glitter."

Squinting against the strobe lights, Lex suddenly saw what Louis did. This woman was a regular all right. She was a hardcore clubber here for the music. You could tell by the way she danced and the way she carried herself. She wasn't sober, but she wasn't too far gone that she'd lost the taste of the music. His eyes traveling up her leather-clad legs, Lex smirked as leather gave way to skin. Lots of it. Her back was bare and there for the world to see was a black light tattoo etched over her tailbone. "She a regular around here?" Lex asked, his eyes almost willing her to turn around so that he could get a look at her face.

"Nah," Louis said leaning back into the plush leather, "She's a drifter. I see her around from time to time, but never enough."

Studying Louis's skillfully blank face, Lex almost smiled. "You almost sound like…"

"Like what?" Louis demanded.

"Like you _like_ her."

"I don't like anyone." Louis reminded Lex.

"Right." Lex said skeptically eyeing Louis.

"I don't." Louis repeated.

"Of course." Lex smirked, turning his attention back out to the dance floor as the song died down and their pixie worked her way off of the dance floor.

His own eyes following their pixie, Louis drowned his drink. "I appreciate her though. She is a fine specimen among women."

Lex made it a point not to disagree with Louis when he was right. "What's her name?"

"I don't know." Louis shrugged carelessly.

Surprised, Lex raised an intrigued eyebrow. "I thought you knew everything." 

"I know just what I want to know."

"And you don't _want_ to know her name?"

"I don't _need_ to know her name." Louis corrected.

"You're not at all curious?" Hell, he was curious and he hadn't even seen her face yet.

"I don't like disappointment." Louis explained, "I like to watch her, and the moment I try and have a conversation with her, I'll never be able to look at her without disdain ever again."

Laughing, Lex cast a quick look at the not so bright ladies that were draped over the other little rich boys at their booth. "You never know, she just may surprise you."

"I dislike surprises." Louis replied flatly, his eyes never leaving their glittering pixie, "Especially when I'm on the receiving end."

"Sometimes surprises can be fun." Lex said absently as he watched their pixie flirt with the bartender and order her drink.

Giving Lex a sideways glance, Louis pointed out what he noticed the moment Lex sat down next to him, "You've changed."

"What?"

"You've changed, Lex Luthor."

"No I haven't." Lex denied.

"Admit it or not, you've changed." Before Lex could protest his observation, Louis pointed out to the bar as their pixie finally turned around. "This is the best part of my bloody night."

Oh.my.god.

"What do you think?" Louis asked, his eyes racking over her body.

Getting up and surprising the entire booth, Lex looked down at Louis seriously. "I think you need to stop looking at her like that."

"What the hell?" Louis demanded, as Lex stalked over to the bar and the crowd parted like obedient followers for him.

His eyes locked on his target, Lex found himself staring down at her in no time. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Looking up when the vaguely familiar voice cut through her muddled senses, Chloe felt her jaw drop open in surprise. Well he was the last person she expected to bump into tonight…well, ever really. "Hey Lex."

'Hey Lex?' Lex frowned, as Chloe smiled up at him like nothing was wrong with this picture. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Smiling wryly, Chloe raised her glass to point out at the crowded dance floor, "I was thinking of taking up knitting," she replied sarcastically, "Do you think I've come to the right place?"

Watching her sway with the music and laugh with a carefree ease that screamed drunk, Lex instinctively took the glass that she was holding.

"Thirsty?" Chloe asked as Lex took a small sip of her drink, "If you ask real nice, I'm sure that Paul can hook you up with something."

His frown becoming a scowl as the familiar liquid assaulted his disbelieving senses, Lex couldn't believe it. He'd fallen into a parallel universe of some kind. A place where he was the prude and Chloe was the wild child. Tonight he wasn't the one stirring up the trouble. Chloe was.

"Oh please," Chloe laughed, snapping Lex out of his inner monologue and taking her drink back, "You are the last person on this planet allowed to look at me like that."

"Like what?" Lex asked, knowing full well what Chloe was talking about.

"Like that!" Chloe exclaimed pointing at Lex's disapproving frown. It wasn't the snappiest of responses, she knew, but what did Lex expect from a woman who was tired, tipsy and surprised? Woo, the floor just moved. What the hell?

"Are you drunk?" Lex demanded, taking a hold of Chloe's glittering arm and steadying her.

"Are you?" Chloe asked bringing her face right up to Lex's.

Sighing, Lex took Chloe's drink and set in on the bar. She was drunk. "You're drunk."

"It's not _that_ bad, is it?" Chloe laughed, "I can still walk, talk and most importantly, dance."

"You're in no condition to do any of the above." Lex argued.

"I'm fine," Chloe smiled, showing Lex a small spark of the girl he used to know in Smallville, before the soiled lights of the club washed her away. "You, Alexander, need to loosen up. What happened to the wild child who once ruled and conquered the nightlife that Metropolis offered?" 

"He grew up," Lex answered. Moving to Smallville probably didn't hurt either.

"Pity," Chloe pouted turning to away from Lex and motioning for Paul, her favorite bartender, "Paul, another."

"Sure thing," Paul grinned, looking at Chloe in ways that made Lex want to punch his lights out. 

God, Clark would be proud to see the fucking knight in shinning armor that Lex was being. 

"Does your father know that you're here?" Lex asked throwing a more than sufficient bill onto the bar and dragging Chloe away before she could have another drink. 

Looking up at Lex in surprise, Chloe didn't even try to break out of his grip. "Does yours?"

"Chloe," Lex sighed trying to work through the crowd.

"Lex," Chloe mimicked stopping abruptly.

Feeling her stop, Lex spun around in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I'm taking you home," Lex explained, looking at Chloe like she'd grown a third eye.

Laughing, Chloe put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I'm not kind of girl, Lex." Chloe teased.

"Home, to your home." Lex frowned, catching glimpses out of the corner of his eye, of men looking at Chloe, "You shouldn't be here."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe crossed her arms angrily. "I'm a big girl, Lex. I can take care of myself."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Lex muttered.

"What?" Chloe yelled, straining to hear Lex over the music.

"Nothing," Lex answered trying to pull Chloe along with him to the exit, "Chloe, let me take you home."

"Lex." Chloe snapped, her eyes burning with anger, "Stop."

"What?" Lex demanded.

"Stop." Chloe repeated, glaring at Lex with a fury surprised him. She'd changed. 

"I'm just trying…"

"To do the right thing," Chloe said with a small quirk of her lips, "I know. Smallville has rubbed off on you."

"Metropolis on you." Lex observed.

Looking down at her not-very-Smallville-Chloe outfit, Chloe nodded in agreement. "It has."

"You've changed." Lex frowned.

"Is that a bad thing?" Chloe asked brushing her hair out of her face. It was the only piece of the old Chloe that Lex could recognize. Everything else about her seemed to have changed. She screamed city girl now. 

Gesturing at the club and not so stellar neighborhood they were in, Lex replied, "You're here, aren't you?" 

"As are you." Chloe smirked, "Don't point fingers, Lex. It's not nice."

"I'm not nice." Lex shot back.

"Neither am I." Chloe grinned.

Since when? "Since when?"

Smiling wickedly, Chloe ignored the rude whistles her outfit elicited. "Since I realized you can't survive in this town by being nice." 

Glaring at the people around them, Lex effectively shut them up with the Luthor glare. "Are you going to let me take you home?"

"Nope." Chloe smiled, "I'm here to have fun, Lex. You should try it sometime."

"It's not safe for you to be here alone."

"I haven't gotten into trouble _yet_," Chloe grinned, grabbing Lex's arm to keep from falling over as people bumped into her.

"That really makes me feel better." Lex said sardonically.

Laughing, Chloe pulled herself upright. "Clark really has rubbed off on you. Before you know it, I'm going to open the paper and find you headlining as, 'Lex Luthor, Good Samaritan.'"

"I wouldn't hold your breath, pixie."

Looking up at the man standing behind Lex, Chloe asked Lex in a mock whispered, "A friend of yours?"

"I don't have friends," Louis grinned.

Raising an amused eyebrow, Chloe smirked at Louis. "I see."

Ignoring Lex's frown, Louis smiled at their pixie. "Do you now?" 

"I do. You," Chloe said pointing an unsteady finger at Louis, "are part of Lex's little club."

"And what club is that?" Louis asked smiling derisively at Chloe.

"Little rich boys with complexes." Chloe answered, giving Lex a small smile.

Laughing, Louis patted Lex on the shoulder. "You're right, Lex."

"I'm right about many things, Louis. What exactly are you referring too?" Lex asked, never taking his eyes off of Chloe.

"She has managed to surprise me." Louis replied stepping forward and offering Chloe his arm, "Would you care to join us, pixie?"

Intrigued by the dashing English man, and amused by the way Lex clenched his jaw, Chloe happily took Louis's arm. "I'd love too."

"Excellent," Louis grinned, "Now this night won't be a total waste."

Following Louis, Chloe turned to Lex who was right beside her. "Did he just call me 'Pixie'?"

"Yes," Lex sighed. This was going to be an interesting night all right.

`~`~`~`~`~`

"Where did you find this one?" Louis asked, watching Chloe as she led the conversation from clubs, drugs and dj's to politics, people and issues, "She's bloody interesting."

"A friend of a friend's." Lex smiled. Chloe could still commander her debating skills when halfway drunk. Why was he not surprised?

Watching Chloe with a shrewd eye, Louis ordered another drink. "If I had known that the pixie was this entertaining, I would have gotten to know her sooner."

"She's young," Lex pointed out.

"But not illegal." Louis rebuffed, "Anyways, she seems much older than she actually is. If you hadn't told me that she was only 18, I never would have guessed it."

"She's a kid."

Shooting Lex a dubious look, Louis shook his head. "No, she's not. That is all woman, Luthor. Don't look at the girl you knew two years ago. Look at the woman that's here now. That's no kid. A kid wouldn't command the attention that she does. A kid wouldn't make every man in this bloody booth want to jump her bones."

Frowning, Lex watched Chloe over the rim of his glass as he drank his whiskey. Louis was right. Chloe was a woman now, but that didn't mean he didn't still see the perky, intrepid reporter that he once knew in Smallville. That didn't mean he still didn't see her as Clark's friend, or his ex- plant manager's daughter. "I knew her father."

"That's never stopped you before." Louis said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Well if you don't want her, can I have her?"

"No." Lex answered too quickly.

"I thought you didn't want her."

"I don't."

"Than…"

"She's a friend of a friend's." Lex told Louis seriously, "And I owe this friend. He wouldn't appreciate me corrupting her."

Looking at Chloe, Louis tapped his glass against their table. "There isn't much left there that hasn't been corrupted already, Lex."

"Still," Lex frowned, watching Chloe laugh and flirt with the other men at their booth.

"Fine," Louis said putting up his hands, "if you want, I'll stay away. I still owe you for the guy, at the place, about the thing."

"Will you…?"

"Yeah," Louis nodded, "I'll tell them." Louis would make it incredibly clear that Chloe was hands off. It was a pity really. They could have had some fun. 

"Good." 

`~`~`~`~`~`~`

"Come on," Lex said leading Chloe through the crowd and out of the club.

Following Lex, Chloe stumbled over something and fell into him. "Opps." Chloe laughed, looking up at his amused face, "My bad."

Smiling, Lex helped Chloe back onto her feet and wrapped his arm around her to help steady her. "You always this much fun when drunk?" Lex asked, not even noticing the flash go off in his face. Years of life in the spotlight made him immune to camera flashes, among other things.

Giving Lex a wanton smile, Chloe leaned into him and let him lead her. She didn't trust her own two feet at the moment. "Sometimes I'm even more fun."

Shaking his head, Lex waved goodbye to Louis and the rest of their group. "I'll take you home."

"But," Chloe protested as Lex led her to his car, "Billy was talking about this other place that…"

Opening his car door, Lex pointed in. "I think that you've had enough excitement for one night."

"Me or you, old man?" Chloe teased, falling into the passenger seat.

Rolling his eyes, Lex slid into the driver seat and helped Chloe with her seatbelt when her fumbling fingers gave her some trouble. "You. Most definitely you."

Laughing, Chloe sat back into the comfortable leather seats. She could get use to this. "I could get used to this."

"Get used to what?"

"This," Chloe said gesturing at the expensive car, "Riding home in comfort."

Frowning to himself, Lex navigated the deserted streets. "How do you usually get home?"

Smiling softly, Chloe leaned her tired head against the cool glass. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Tightening his grip on his steering wheel, Lex wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Taking in Lex's profile as he silently drove his car down the dark streets, Chloe chuckled lightly.

"What?" Lex asked casting Chloe a quick look, "What's so funny?"

"This," Chloe replied, her voice laced with exhaustion, "Us. The role reversal we've got going on. Funny how time changes you."

"I don't find it that funny," Lex muttered to himself. 

Watching the city lights play across his face, Chloe whispered softly, "You look happy."

Stopping at a red light, even though there wasn't another car within a five-mile radius, Lex looked over at Chloe and for the first time that night he really saw her. He saw past the glitter, the laughter and the buzz. Out of the mask of the strobe lights and the blanket of smoke of the club, Chloe looked sad. She didn't look like the Chloe he remembered from Smallville. "You don't."

"No," Chloe sighed turning away from Lex and looking out as Metropolis past by her a blur of black and grey, "I don't."

Driving quietly until they were out of the club district, Lex turned to Chloe. "Where do you live?" Receiving silence as an answer, Lex tapped Chloe's arm gently, but got no response. Swearing under his breath, Lex unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over Chloe. His fear of alcohol poisoning fell away to nothing when he realized that she was asleep. Letting out the breath that he was holding, Lex quickly draped his jacket over her sleeping form. Cupping her face gently, Lex frowned at the bags that he saw and sighed, "No, you don't look happy at all. What happened to the Chloe Sullivan I once knew?" 

***

TBC.


	2. Morning After

Title: Surprise, Surprise.

Author: Lucy Mars

Disclaimer: Bah! They're not mine!

**Chapter #2: Morning After.**

****

Drifting between that hazy grey space between sleep and reality, Chloe slowly wadded through the muddled colors. Her head was pounding, her mouth was dry and she was surprisingly warm. It was all expected, except for the warmth. It wasn't a bad thing…just different. Inhaling deeply, Chloe felt the soft scent of irises assault her. Well, this certainly wasn't home. 

She felt like she was cocooned in blanket of warmth and security. It almost felt like old times. Almost. She could have slept forever, but something was commanding her attention. Correction: someone. Cracking her eyes open to an unfamiliar ceiling and an unfamiliar scent, Chloe rolled her head to the side and found a pair of intense eyes staring back at her. "Morning Lex."

His stomach turning at the causality that she possessed upon waking up in his bed, Lex had to wonder whether or not she was used to waking up in strange places with strange men. 

In a scary act of telepathy, Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled herself upright. "Do you want to know two things that I am not?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me whether or not I want to know." Lex replied dryly.

Leaning back against Lex's pillows and pushing the soft blanket off of her, Chloe absently fingered the t-shirt that she seemed to have been changed into. "I am not a forgetful drunk. I remember last night, all 14 vodka shots of it. I drank Louis under the table. That was fun."

  
"And the other thing?" Lex asked, still fighting with that queasy feeling that seemed to have settled in his stomach.

"I'm not a sloppy drunk," Chloe shrugged, "I don't go home with strangers."

"Technically you didn't come home with me. You fell asleep in my car." Lex smiled, feeling the tension slowly ease away, "I would have driven you home, but I had no idea where that was."

"Me and you, alike." Chloe sighed, closing her sore eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"All right." Lex said letting it drop, "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm hung over." Chloe laughed rubbing her eyes.

"Here," Lex said handing Chloe a glass of water. 

"Thanks," Chloe said taking the blissfully cool water and drowning the whole glass.

"Are you hungry?" Lex asked, watching Chloe's face turn an interesting shade of green. "I think I'll take that as a no."

"You're quick," Chloe smiled pushing the sheets off of her silk pants clad legs and slowly pulling herself out of Lex's bed. "Did you sleep in that chair?"

"No, in the guestroom."

Smiling, Chloe slowly padded around the massive room in search of her clothes, "You could have put me in the guestroom."

"The washroom," Lex said pointing at the large oak door "is closer in this room."

"Always thinking ahead," Chloe smiled watching Lex sit in his chair and watch her, "What?"

"Nothing," Lex lied. "If you're looking for your clothes, they're being washed at the moment. I can find you something else to wear."

Smirking, Chloe crossed her arms. "I have a hunch that I wouldn't really fit into one of your suits." 

Smiling, Lex got out of his seat and led Chloe out of his room and down a wide corridor. "I do have some women's clothes."

"Ah," Chloe nodded in understanding, "okay."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Sullivan." Lex grinned opening the door of Chloe to step in the sunny room first.

"Well it was either that, or you like dressing up in women's clothes." Chloe teased.

Pulling back a large cherry oak door to revel a walk-in-closet full of clothes, Lex smiled at the awe etched on Chloe's face. "These were my mother's things."

Closing her jaw and looking up at Lex, Chloe nodded in understanding.

"Pick something to wear and shower. I'll have them start breakfast." Before Chloe could protest, Lex swept out of the room and disappeared down the maze of halls. 

"Oh-kay." Chloe said to no one in particular.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Looking up from his newspaper when Chloe walked into the room, Lex nodded approvingly at the simple black slacks and white cashmere sweater that she chose. It wasn't the outfit that she wore last night, but she still looked beautiful. "You look better."

"See," Chloe said joining Lex at the dining room table, "I can't decide if that was a compliment, or a veiled insult."

"If I was insulting you, you would know." Lex grinned, "Coffee?"

"You even have to ask?" Chloe scoffed holding out her mug expectantly. 

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Chloe smiled, trying to act like the Chloe that Lex probably remembered, "Stop worrying."

"After last night, I think I'm allowed to worry."

"I'm 18." Chloe reminded Lex, "I'm a big girl."

"And this," Lex said gesturing to the wall to wall windows that gave a stunning view of Metropolis, "is a big city…"

"Really?" Chloe asked sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed."

"…and you could get hurt." Lex said finishing his sentence.

"I'll be fine," Chloe said getting up, "Thank you for letting me crash here last night, Lex. I appreciate it. Thanks for the coffee and the clothes. I'll get them back to you, I promise. I'll get out of your way…"

"What about breakfast?"

"I'm not that hungry," Chloe said already walking out of the dining room.

"Wait," Lex said getting up, "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Chloe, when did your father die?"

Freezing with her back to Lex, Chloe closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to acknowledge it. She didn't want any part of it, but she knew that it was never going to go away. 

"Chloe?"

"You're the all knowing Lex Luthor." Chloe whispered tightly, "If you can find out that he's dead, than you should also be able to find out when he died. No need to ask me."

"No," Lex said slowly approaching Chloe's still back, "but I am anyway."

"Why?" Chloe demanded.

"Because I want you to tell me what happened," Lex explained calmly.

"What happened," Chloe said whirling around to glare at Lex, "is that my father died."

"Is that why you changed? Is that why you stopped contacting Clark and Pete? Is that why you've become this completely different person?" 

Glaring at Lex, Chloe scoffed angrily as he stepped closer to her. "You don't know anything about me, Lex Luthor, so don't act like you do."

"What would your father say if he saw you living your life like this?" Lex asked, grasping Chloe's arms gently.

Fighting against the wave of emotions that slammed into her, Chloe pushed Lex's hands off of her and backed away from him angrily. "Seeing how he's dead, it doesn't really matter, does it?" 

"Chloe! Wait."

Ignoring Lex's protests, Chloe stormed out of his penthouse. 

Left standing alone in his dining room, Lex sighed tiredly. This being _good_ crap was hard. How the hell did Lana and Clark do it every damn day? 

"Mr. Luthor?"

Sighing, Lex looked up at his aging housekeeper. "Yes, Angela?"

"The lady's clothes are done."

Looking at the neatly folded and pressed clothes that his housekeeper held, Lex nodded his head. "Thank you. Tell Howard to bring the car around. I have somewhere to go later."

`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Curled up on the worn chair, Chloe rolled her lukewarm mug of coffee between her cold hands. Her head hurt, her eyes were red and it had nothing to do with what she did last night. It had to do with what Lex had reminded her of this morning. Swallowing hard, Chloe leaned her head back against the worn cushions and willed the sun to go away. She just wanted to curl up in the dark and sleep. That's all. 

But life was a real pain in the ass sometimes. Who was she joking? Life was a pain in the ass most more often than not. 

Groaning in defeat, Chloe pulled herself up. Whoever was at her door didn't sound like they were leaving anytime soon. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she yelled scuffling across the small space and throwing the door open. Glaring at her unexpected and unwanted visitor, Chloe crossed her arms defensively, "What are you doing here?"

"Chloe, I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about," Chloe snapped, trying to slam her door shut.

Stopping the door with her hand, Amy slipped into the apartment before Chloe could stop her. "Chloe, just hear me out." 

"No," Chloe said holding her door open, "Get out."

"Is this how you treat your mother?"

Her eyes burning with anger, Chloe glared at her mother. "I don't have a mother. All I have is a junkie standing in my home. Now get out before I call the police and they arrest you for possession, Amy."

"I need some money, Chloe."

"Right to the point, huh?"

"Chloe," her mother implored, "you don't understand. I need to pay my dealer."

"Than pay him." Chloe snapped, still holding her door open.

"I don't have money! I need you to…"

"No," Chloe said with an angry shake of her head, "No way. I am not funding your drug use. Are you insane?"

"Just this one time," Amy pleaded grabbing Chloe's arm, "If you don't, they'll kill me."

Lurching away from her mother's touch, Chloe stood her ground. "No. I'm not giving you any money. Forget it."

"Just…"

"No."

"I am your mother!" Amy yelled with desperation. 

"I'd like to remind you of my motherless state." Chloe shot back, "You're not my mother. You gave up that right a long time ago. Now get out."

"Just a little bit of money," her mother begged, running a ragged hand through her dirty hair, "I just need enough to…"

"Did you not hear me the first five times I said no?" Chloe demanded, "Get out."

"No." her mother answered with a stubborn shake of her head.

"No?" Chloe asked incredulously. 

"Not until you give me some money. I know you have it, Chloe. Now give me some."

Staring at this woman who she once recognized, Chloe couldn't believe this. "I don't believe this."

"I know you have some money, Chloe. Give it to me."

Crossing her apartment, Chloe grabbed her phone roughly. "I'm going to give you till the count of ten to get out. If not, I'll call the police."

"You wouldn't dare." Amy yelled frantically weighting her options. 

"One, two, three," Chloe counted, her finger positioned over the number nine, "four, five, six…"

"You'll regret this," Amy threatened backing out of Chloe's apartment, "When I show up dead on the six o'clock news, you'll regret this."

Watching her mother flee from her rundown apartment, Chloe put the phone back in its cradle with a shaky hand. The anger that her mother invoked sat heavily in her chest and the adrenaline was still pumping wildly through her veins. She was going to be sick. 

"You need to sit down."

Looking up in surprise, Chloe laughed humorlessly. "What are you doing here?"

"Sit," Lex ordered leading Chloe over to her bed and pushing her down, "and take deep breaths."

"I'm fine," Chloe lied brushing Lex's hands off of her.

"No, you're not."

"So besides playing the role of Nurse Ratched, you're also Miss. Cleo?" Chloe asked, smirking at Lex.

It wasn't a smile, but he'd take it. "Yes. Now breathe."

"I'm breathing, I'm breathing."

"Who was that?" Lex asked, watching Chloe methodically taking deep gulps of air.

"No one."

"Chloe," Lex reprimanded, "who was that?"

Avoiding meeting Lex's eyes, Chloe focused her blurry vision on her shaking hands. "A junkie."

"What was a junkie doing here bothering you for money?" Lex frowned, thinking about the people he'd encountered downstairs. This wasn't the best neighborhood in town.

"Because," Chloe whispered, blinking back bitter tears, "she thought she could get a couple bucks from her daughter."

Years of life as a Luthor had taught Lex to mask his surprise, but this time, this time it was different. Luckily, Chloe was too busy studying the floor to see the surprise on Lex's face. Never in a million years, did he think to anticipate that. "Oh."

"Yeah," Chloe sighed, "oh."

Giving Chloe a few minutes to pull herself together, Lex was left to let his eyes scan over the small apartment and he didn't like what he saw. This wasn't any place for Chloe to be living, let alone living alone.

"I know it seems like a bad neighborhood, but it's okay." Chloe said when she noticed Lex's disapproving frown.

Bringing his eyes back over to Chloe, Lex didn't agree or disagree. He just looked at her.

Fidgeting uncomfortably under Lex's gaze, Chloe nervously averted her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"You left your clothes," Lex answered simply.

"Oh," Chloe answered stupidly.

"Yeah."

"While you're here, I'll give you these clothes back." Chloe said looking down at the obviously expensive sweater and pants she was wearing. 

Smiling, Lex shook his head. "You can keep them. They look better on you, than they ever did on me."

Laughing softly, Chloe rubbed her face. This was not how she pictured her morning going. Last night she was sure that she was going to wake up the next day hung over, tired and most importantly, alone in her apartment. She'd had more visitors in the last ten minutes, than she'd had since she moved in. 

"Have you eaten yet?" Lex asked gently.

Snapping out of her mini daze, Chloe looked up at Lex's carefully blank face. It aggravated her to no avail that she couldn't read him. "What?"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No," Chloe shrugged feeling her stomach protest at the mention of food.

Smirking when he saw the flash of green, Lex slowly pulled Chloe up. "How about some coffee?"

"Lex," Chloe sighed, "I really don't want to get into this today." She didn't want to get into it ever again. Burying your father was one thing. Talking about burying your father was another.

His gentle hold on her hand not slipping, Lex persisted. "Have you talked to anyone about it?"

"Sure," Chloe snapped, "The minister, the police, the coroner and the funeral director."

"Chloe, I meant have you…"

"I know what you meant." Chloe said pulling her hand out of Lex's grasp.

This wasn't getting him anywhere. "You don't want to talk about it."

"No, I don't." Chloe said shortly.

"All right."

"All right?"

"I'll drop it,"

Playing with the edge of her sleeve, Chloe frowned at Lex. She didn't believe him. "You will?"

"Scouts honor."

Feeling a smile tug at the corner of her lips, Chloe pointed out the obvious, "You were never a boy scout."

"Well I could buy them out and make myself an honorary member," Lex smirked, "if that would make you feel better."

Losing her internal battle, Chloe smiled brightly at Lex. "Would you wear the shorts, the sash and everything?"

"In your dreams, Sullivan."

"Who told?"

His own smirk becoming a smile, Lex held his hand out. "Coffee?"

Biting her lip, Chloe looked up at Lex with uncertainty. She wanted to curl up in a ball and lose herself in memories of a million moments long past, but she also had this overwhelming desire to interact with another person. She'd always loved bantering with Lex, and it'd been forever since she'd bantered with anyone. It'd been forever since she'd smiled the way Lex made her smile.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Coffee?"

Nodding slowly, Chloe took Lex's outstretched hand. "Coffee sounds good."

***

TBC.


	3. New Age

Title: Surprise, Surprise.

Author: Lucy Mars

Disclaimer: Bah! They're not mine!

**Chapter #3: New Age.**

Breathing in the crisp morning air, Chloe slowly strolled through the overflowing streets of Metropolis. Everywhere she looked people were rushing by with agendas, appointments and places to be. They all had a place to be, people to meet and a life to live. She had nowhere to be, and nowhere to go. She had no one to meet. She had no one.

"Shouldn't you been at school?"

Her eyes flashing up to Lex, Chloe changed her mind. This morning, as unusual as it was, she had somewhere to be. That was where ever Lex led her. "Hmm?"

"School," Lex repeated, "Don't you have school today?"

"Don't you have work?"

"Answering a question with a question?"

"No," Chloe shrugged, "just curious."

"I've got a meeting this afternoon, and then it's back to the quaint cornfields of Smallville." Lex answered, holding the door open to his favorite café. This was a place he spent countless mornings, afternoons and endless nights in when he went to Metropolis U. This was his private place. A place he'd never shared with anyone one. But, Lex reasoned, Chloe wasn't just anyone else.

"Oh," Chloe mumbled, feeling a curious sensation of disappointment settle in her, "you're going back today?"

Leading Chloe through the buzzing café, Lex gave Chloe a small smirk. "I do live there."

"Of course." Chloe blushed taking a seat, "Still haunting the halls of that castle of yours?"

"Always." Lex grinned ordering two black coffees.

"I graduated last year."

"What?"

"You asked about school," Chloe clarified, playing with a package of sugar, "I graduated last year."

"Early." Lex pointed out needlessly, "You finished a year early?"

Shrugging, Chloe watched as the pure white crystals spilt onto the worn wood table. "I had all my credits and I didn't want to stay any longer. So I graduated a year early."

"Are you in university?" Lex asked gratefully accepting the steaming mugs of coffee from their waitress. 

Looking up at Lex, Chloe reminded him, "School costs money."

Well, did he have insensitive jackass stamped on his forehead, or what? "You're smart. You could have applied and received a scholarship from Luthor Corp. or Wayne Enterprises even. You could go to any school you want to."

Looking down into the murky depths of her steaming black poison, Chloe sighed heavily, like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, which she probably did. "I could."

"But," Lex surmised from her tone of voice, "you won't."

"Not 'won't.' Can't."

Raising a confused eyebrow, Lex watched Chloe carefully. "Can't?"

Struggling to find the words, Chloe put her coffee down. How could she explain this when even she didn't know why she hadn't done just what Lex had suggested. "I can't," Chloe confessed sadly, "because I don't know what I want to do anymore."

"What happened to your holy grail?" Lex teased, hoping to get a smile out of Chloe. He loved her smiles. Not that he would ever admit it, of course. "What happened to your dream of becoming an award winning investigative journalist for The Daily Planet?"

"It died." Chloe confessed.

"What?" Okay, this was uncharted territory. Lex could accept this new version of Chloe, but didn't the reporter gene come standard?

"It died," Chloe repeated. Her dream of becoming a reporter died just about the same moment her father did. All her dreams died with him. What was the point in doing something that she only ever wanted to do, because it made her father proud. How did she do something for a person who was dead? 

"Are you sure?"

Glancing at Lex in surprise, Chloe couldn't help but grin at the astonishment flashing in his eyes. "It's not that surprising, is it?"

"It is." Lex assured her, "This new version of you, the clubbing, the drinking and dancing, the tattoo, I can accept, _but_ you without the reporting desire…it just throws me. Give me a second to pull myself together."

Hitting Lex playfully, Chloe drank her perfectly black and potent coffee. "Was that all you saw me as? A reporter?"

"A snarky reporter." Lex grinned. 

"I'm still snarky."

His grin never fading, Lex replied easily, "Thank god," 

"I'll never lose my snarking capabilities," Chloe promised him, "don't worry."

"Well, I suppose I'll take comfort in the fact that you're still a snarky caffeine addict. I don't know what I would have done if you'd lost that too."

Laughing, Chloe quickly finished her coffee. "Probably kneel over in shock like the old man you are. Thank god for small favors, huh?"

"Yeah." Lex smirked, "Thank god for small favors. Well, since you're not in school, what do you do all day?" 

"Work," Chloe shrugged, "I've got this job up the East side of town as a waitress. It's not the best job in the world, but it pays the rent."

"Have you thought about what you're going to do, you know, after you find another dream?"

"Right now," Chloe sighed, "I'm just living it one day at a time."

How new-age of her. "In the moment?"

Smiling, Chloe reached over and stole Lex's coffee. "In the moment," she confirmed.

"Don't you want to go get a degree?" Lex asked, signaling their waitress for a refill. He had loved university. The entire experience had been one that he would never forget. The atmosphere of learning and teaching had been that he particularly enjoyed. The frat parties hadn't been that bad either. Lex just knew that Chloe would regret it if she never went. She was like this sponge that soaked up everything…and everyone. 

Regarding Lex with a glint of amusement in her eyes, Chloe leaned over their table and asked in him in a stage whisper, "Are you into saving lost little girls now?"

"Side hobby." Lex answered without hesitation, "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Smirking, Chloe put her hand solemnly over her heart. "Cross my heart. Your secret is safe with me."

'She should think about a career as a thespian,' Lex thought, smiling at Chloe and her terribly earnest face. "Good."

Chuckling lightly, Chloe waited for their waitress to leave before perching her face on her hand and smiling at Lex. She couldn't honestly remember the last time anyone had been able to make her smile like this. "Lex?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that you're here." Chloe told him seriously. Her face, her tone and her body language left no room for doubt. Lex hadn't misheard her.

Getting over his initial shock, Lex wasn't surprised when he heard the words tumble out of his mouth. "Me too."

`~`~`~`~`~`~` 

"You really don't need to walk me up to my apartment," Chloe laughed, turning around to smile at Lex.

"Keep on walking," Lex ordered, looking around their surroundings uneasily, "If you're not going to take me up on my offer, at least let me see you to your apartment safely."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe climbed the last flight on stairs. Getting to her door, she turned to Lex and gushed sarcastically, "Oh thank you for seeing me to my door. I don't know if I could have made it this far without you."

"Shut up," Lex commanded good naturedly, "Chloe, my offer still stands."

"Lex, I'm not moving into your penthouse. For one, I could never afford it."

"Pay me what you pay for this place." Lex offered, "I'll need a month in advance of course."

Waving Lex away, Chloe shook her head. "I'll be fine, Lex. You'd better get going. Or you'll be late for your meeting."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Lex asked feigning hurt.

"Never," Chloe laughed, "I just need to get ready for work. My boss doesn't like it when I'm late."

"All right," Lex conceded looking down at this watch, "I'll go. But you call me if you need anything. Even if it's just to talk."

Fingering the crisp business card, Chloe smiled sincerely. "I will." 

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," Chloe laughed, watching Lex back down the dark and narrow hall. "Go," Chloe ordered, when Lex turned around to make sure that she was all right. Her eyes following him until his bald head disappeared, Chloe tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. It was nice seeing Lex again and talking to him, but Chloe needed to be seriously, she wasn't going to see him again. Sighing, Chloe let herself into her small apartment and closed the door. She was alone now. She might as well get used to it. 

`~`~`~`~`~`~` 

Navigating the overflowing streets of Metropolis, Lex looked out at the jammed streets with disdain. For the umpteenth time since he'd arrived in the concrete jungle that was Metropolis, Lex found himself longing for the simplicity of Smallville. He missed the open roads, the cornfields, his ivy encased castle and even the cows. What a scary thought. 

Of course, now that Lex knew that Metropolis had something that Smallville didn't, he had a feeling that he'd be coming to the city a little more often than not. Frowning up at the red light that glared down at him, Lex gave into the urge that had been eating away at him since he'd walked Chloe up to her apartment. Flipping his cell phone open, he dialed a familiar number. "It's Lex. I have something for you to do."

***

TBC.


	4. Chills

Title: Surprise, Surprise.

Author: Lucy Mars

Disclaimer: Bah! They're not mine!

**Chapter #4: Chills.**

Chloe was sure that after Lex left for Smallville, she'd never hear for him again. Oh, how wrong she was. Getting home from work every night, Chloe could look forward to the messages that Lex left her, and the call he would almost always make right at 9 o'clock. It was a routine that Chloe fell into willingly, and soon found herself addicted too. Before, her life revolved around surviving. Now, her life revolved around smiling. It was disgusting how happy Lex's random messages throughout the day made her. It was sad how she looked forward to work each day so that she would have amusing anecdotes to relay to him. It was revolting how proud she felt every time his deep laughter drifted over the phone and touched her smiling lips. 

Lex never pushed and Chloe never offered. Their conversations never touched her father's death or her mother's apparent problem with drugs. They never talked about the inhabitants of Smallville, or their past connection with Chloe. They never talked about the revolving door of guards that seemed to discreetly trail Chloe's ever move. They never talked about how Lex wore the role of worrywart like a second skin, or how Chloe smiled more since she'd bumped into Lex. There was a lot that they didn't talk about.

That didn't mean that they didn't have anything to talk about though. Quite the contrary. What started out as an excuse for Lex to check up on Chloe turned into a nightly routine that both of them looked forward too. It turned into a chance for the two of them to talk, listen and unwind. For Lex, the nightly phone calls gave him a chance to unwind from whatever hectic day the plant offered, and for Chloe, the calls were a reminder that she wasn't alone anymore. 

"You should have seen it," Chloe laughed pulling her blanket tighter around herself, "It was like a domino effect. One person bumped into another and trays went flying."

"Was your boss mad?"

"He was more embarrassed than anything else," Chloe said smiling at the memory of her overweight boss turning red with a mixture of anger and horror, "What was he going to do? Yell at his ancient mother for blindly walking into a waiter? I wish I had a camera. His face was so red."

"You could become a photographer!" Lex exclaimed. Somewhere along the way, Lex had appointed himself Chloe's own personal guidance counselor. Offering different career suggestions as they came to him.

"Lex," Chloe laughed, "stop it." 

"What? I'm helping you find another dream."

"It's not really a dream if you're offering suggestions, is it?"

"It's a start." Lex said defending himself.

"Fine," Chloe sighed, too cold to argue with Lex. It was freezing in her apartment. It wasn't too hard to gather from the slowly dropping temperature in her apartment that her landlord had neglected to fix the heating in her building for the third day in a row.

"Fine?" Lex echoed. That was all? No witty reply? No banter? "Chloe, are you all right?"

"Of course I am," Chloe lied, burrowing deeper into her covers, "So tell me about your day. Anything funny happen today?"

"No." Lex answered quickly, "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you think anything's wrong?"

"You're not bantering with me."

"Maybe I'm just tired."

Looking at his grandfather clock, Lex felt a frown mar his face. "It's half past ten. You're not tired."

"I'm not?" Chloe laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "You're really hankering for a job as Miss. Cleo, aren't you?"

"Stop trying to bring the funny, Chloe. Now tell me what's wrong."

Sighing, Chloe snaked her free hand out of the warmth of her blankets and tried to rub some warmth back into the frozen tip of her nose.

Listening to the deafening silence that greeted him, Lex felt his mind run away with the thousand different reasons Chloe wasn't Chloe tonight. "Chloe?"

Lex was a persistent jackass when he wanted to be. 

"Chloe?"

"Lex."

"So you're still there." Lex breathed out, relief flooding him.

Biting down on her lip to her keep her teeth from chattering, Chloe grunted in confirmation.

"You do know I'm just going to pester you until you hang up on me, and I get in my car and drive all the way into Metropolis to make sure you're all right."

It's scary and comforting at the same time that Chloe just _knew_ he was going to say that. "Is that so?"

Like she didn't know it. "Yes."

"It is entirely possible that the heating in my building isn't up and running just yet." Chloe confessed, burrowing deeper into her blanket.

Clenching his jaw angrily, Lex tried to keep his tone even. "It's cold this time of year."

"Don't I know it," Chloe snorted in the most unladylike fashion. Lex thought that it was cute.

"Are you sure…"

"Yes," Chloe sighed with exasperation, "I'm sure, Lex. I'm just fine here."

"But my place is empty." Lex pointed out needlessly, "You could stay there for the night and…"

"I'm fine," Chloe smiled. It was nice to have someone fuss over her again. Annoying at times, but nice nonetheless, "A little cold, yes, but I'm a tough cookie."

Didn't he know it. "Chloe, this is ridiculous. What's the point of you staying in your freezing apartment, while mine is empty…and most importantly, 'warm.'"

"I'm fine," Chloe persisted.

"I know you are," Lex sighed, "I know that you could tough it out, but I would feel better if you just stayed there for the night. At least until the heating in your building is working."

"I've got lots of blankets," Chloe argued, even though she knew that it was useless.

"And my place has a working heating system."

"I've got thick socks," Chloe reasoned.

"I've got three different fireplaces that could be blazing my the time you got there." Lex smirked, already picturing Chloe padding around his apartment. It was ridiculous how the thought of her wearing his too-big-pajamas made him smile. 

Chloe had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering. Just picturing the golden flames were making her feel warm…or maybe it was because she was picturing sitting by the fire with Lex. Sitting by the fire and watching the flames dance against his intense eyes as he reached over and ran his hand lovingly over her face and leaned closer to…

"Chloe?"

Almost falling out of her bed with shock, Chloe scrambled to pull herself together. Snap.Out.Of.It! Chloe ordered herself. "Yuh huh?" 

"You could roast marshmallows and drink coffee."

Pushing her blankets off, Chloe shivered when the cold air slammed into her lukewarm body. "Sneaky bastard. You know you can get anything from me if you offer coffee."

Laughing, Lex looked down at his calendar and wondered if he could take tomorrow off. Or maybe he could just schedule a meeting in Metropolis for some reason. And if he happened to drop by the diner while Chloe was working…than it'd be a coincidence, that's all. "So should I tell my staff to be expecting you?"

"How weird is this going to be?" Chloe asked, randomly throwing a couple of necessities into her overnight bag, "Me, spending the night at your place, I mean. With your help loitering around, to boot."

"They're invisible," Lex assured Chloe, "You won't even see them."

"Yeah," Chloe frowned, "but they'll see me."

"Don't worry," Lex laughed, "You'll be fine. They don't bite, I promise."

Sighing dramatically, Chloe quickly donned her jacket. "How will your doorman know that I'm not just some nut job who wants to get into the building?"

"You'll be fine," Lex grinned, "Chloe, I promise, it'll be okay."

"I don't know, Lex…"

"Warm apartment, warm sheets, blazing fire," Lex reminded Chloe, "Coffee, marshmallows, coffee, and some more coffee."

"Okay, okay," Chloe laughed, "you've convinced me. I'm going. I'm going."

"Call me when you get there?"

"Promise. Bye." Tossing her phone aside, Chloe wrapped her scarf securely around her neck and braced herself of the cold Metropolis night. She either had to be insane or incredibly cold to resort to spending the night at Lex's apartment. Getting down to the lobby, Chloe smiled at the hefty man stationed inside the building. "Hey Gus."

Smiling despite himself, Gus nodded quickly at Chloe. "Miss. Sullivan."

Shivering, Chloe pushed the heavy door open and didn't look back. She knew that Gus was trailing behind her. Waving for a cab, Chloe threw the burly man a reassuring smile when he gave her a baffled look. "Don't worry, he'll call you and tell you where I'm going."

Before Gus could protest, Chloe hopped into her cab and sped off into the dark and cold Metropolis night.

***

TBC.


	5. Automatic Reaction

Title: Surprise, Surprise.

Author: Lucy Mars

Disclaimer: Bah! They're not mine!

**Chapter #5: Automatic Reaction.**

****

Curled up in Lex's favorite chair, Chloe didn't need to look up to know that he was standing right behind her. As odd as it sounded, she could feel him. "It's impolite to stare."

Smirking, Lex didn't move from his spot behind Chloe's shoulder. As silently as he moved, he still knew that she would sense his presence. "I'm trying to read the headline that your arm is conveniently blocking."

"Like you didn't already read the paper on the drive from Smallville," Chloe smirked, arching her head back to give Lex a blinding smile, "You know I knew you were going come, but I didn't think that you'd be so early."

"I thought I'd get here before the help spooked you too much." Lex said stealing Chloe's coffee and settling himself down on the arm of her chair.

Laughing, Chloe finished up the article that she was reading and turned to face Lex. "Thanks for letting me stay here last night."

"Not a problem. Like I've said before…"

"I'm welcome," Chloe finished for Lex, "I know. I know."

"Then why not take me up on my offer?" Lex asked, letting her see his agitating with her. He didn't like the idea of her living alone, let alone living alone in a bad neighborhood. He worried about her, a fact that both confused and scared him. He'd never cared about anyone enough to worry about them…what was it that made Chloe different from the rest?

"Because," Chloe said stealing her coffee back and snapping Lex out of his train of thought, "I'm a big girl and I need to do this."

"Live alone in the worst part of town that you could find?" Lex frowned.

"No," Chloe snapped giving Lex an annoyed look.

"What are you trying to prove then?"

"That I can make it on my own," Chloe answered simply.

Looking down at Chloe seriously, Lex heard the words tumble out of his mouth before he even realized what he was saying. "But you're not alone anymore."

Her eyes flying up to meet Lex's, Chloe felt a soft smile creep over her face and into her eyes. Lex Luthor was something else. 

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Lex asked getting up and trying to cover up the uneasiness he was feeling. Only Chloe could make him do and say things that he wouldn't be caught dead doing or saying. If only he could figure out why. 

Letting the moment past, Chloe shook her head slowly.

"Let's go get some food, shall we?"

"How about you let me make breakfast," Chloe suggested, unfolding her legs and revealing the clothes that Lex had let Chloe keep the first time she'd been over. He was glad to see her in the familiar sweater and pants. It reminded him of his mother. 

"You want to make me breakfast?" Lex asked letting Chloe lead him into his kitchen. Not a room he used much, if ever.

"I want to make _us_ breakfast," Chloe corrected, throwing his subzero refrigerator door open and inspecting the food she had to work with. Not surprisingly, there was enough food to feed an army. Pulling out random items and handing them off to Lex, Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. It was priceless, seeing Lex Luthor look so lost. Where was a camera when she needed one? "Do you know where anything is?"

"Well, no." Lex admitted, putting the food down on the counter. 

Laughing, Chloe threw open cupboards and drawers searching for the instruments she would need to make breakfast. "I'm guessing you never use your kitchen."

"I've never needed too."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe tossed Lex an orange that he caught easily. "Do you think you could handle cutting that up?"

"I think I'll manage somehow," Lex replied dryly, pulling a knife out of its home and slicing the orange easily. 

Grabbing the eggs, Chloe cracked them into a bowl and whipped them with a practiced ease. "Do you think you'd be able to find me some cheese?"

"I don't like cheese in my omelets."

"That's nice," Chloe smirked, "but I do. Find me some cheese and whatever it is you'll want in your omelet."

Mirroring her smirk with a smile, Lex mock saluted his snarky houseguest. "Yes ma'am."

Laughing, Chloe watched as Lex struggled with the numerous drawers, cabinets and cupboards of his massive kitchen. Maybe coming here last night hadn't been such a bad idea. Maybe it was the first good move that she'd made in awhile. 

"You can stop laughing at me," Lex grumbled, giving Chloe a disgruntled look.

"I can try," Chloe offered, "but I make no promises."

Unsuccessfully stifling his own smile when he heard Chloe giggled after he threw open another wrong cabinet, Lex couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun.

***

"Cooking," Lex said over a mouthful of egg, "You should go to culinary school."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe drank her coffee slowly. "Uh huh,"

"Why am I getting the feeling that you're not taking my suggestions seriously?"

"Because I'm not," Chloe smiled, biting into her omelet.

"You really know how to make a guy feel good about himself, Chloe."

"I try," Chloe quipped, grinning across the table at Lex, "When you heading home?"

Looking down at his watch, Lex shrugged his shoulders, "Give for take a few minutes, in about two hours."

"Two hours?" Chloe asked, internally cringing at the disappointment lining her voice.

"But I'll be back next weekend," Lex promised, hoping for a smile.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked, feeling her face light up.

He loved her smile. "Yeah," Lex assured her, "I'll be back. The question is will you be here?"

"Where else would I be?" Chloe asked, stealing a piece of Lex's cheese-less omelet. Metropolis was her home now. Where else did she have to go? 

"I meant," Lex paused to gesture around his empty apartment, "will you be here?"

Chewing slowly, Chloe looked around the comfortable surroundings and felt herself giving in. She wanted to, she really did…but she couldn't. "Tell me what time you're getting in and I promise to come and meet you here."

Sighing, Lex put his fork down. He wasn't giving up without a fight, "Chloe, you know that it's not safe to live alone in that part of town…"

"Seeing how you've got a revolving door of bulky guys trailing me, I think I'll be okay. I'm particularly fond of Gus. He's got this uncanny ability to be there, but still fade into the background." Chloe grinned, reaching across the table to put her hand over Lex's, "I'll be okay, Lex. I need to do this. Can you understand that?"

He didn't understand, but he couldn't say no to her when she was looking at him like that. "I don't understand, but I'll respect your decision."

"Thank you." Chloe said letting out a relieved breath. "So, what do you want to do? We've got two hours before you need to head back towards the open fields and mooing cows of Smallville."

Smiling, Lex tossed his napkin down. "I don't know if I can move. I'm too full."

"Let's take a walk." Chloe suggested getting up and clearing the table, "It's supposed to be a great day today."

Watching Chloe head off into his kitchen, and looking like she really belonged here in his home, Lex couldn't help but agree. Today was going to be a good day, if only for a few hours. 

***

Soaking up the throbbing music and the smoky atmosphere, Chloe felt her body sway with the beats as she made her way through the crowded club. She was looking for one particular person tonight and lucky for her, he was as predictable as she had thought. Confidently striding up to his table, Chloe didn't have to wait long to catch his attention and the rest of his table's attention.

"Well," Louis drawled lifting his eyes to meet Chloe's, "If it's not our little Pixie."

"How's my favorite Englishman?" Chloe asked, purposely ignoring the looks that the women at Louis's table were giving her.

The corner of his lips quirking up, Louis easily dismissed the people around him. Waiting for his party to be swallowed up by the crowd, Louis gestured for Chloe to take a seat. "Basking in the glow of your praise, Pixie. How have you been?"

Stealing his stiff drink, Chloe gave him a small frown. "Not so great, seeing how you and Lex seemed to have put the fear of god into everyone." Everywhere she went people looked, but they didn't touch. It didn't take her long to put the pieces together. Dancing alone really wasn't all that fun. 

Eyeing his now empty glass, and his glittering companion, Louis couldn't help but smirk. "You're an intelligent little bird, aren't you?"

"I try," Chloe quipped.

"Well what can I do for you?" Louis asked watching the rest of the club watch them. He'd always loved being the center of attention, but there was something about the way some of the men in the club were eyeing Chloe that made a surge of over protectiveness rise through him. Not a feeling he felt often, if ever. What was it about this girl? What made her so different from everyone else?

"Seeing how you've got people avoiding me like the plague," Chloe said giving Louis a disapproving look, "you're going to have to entertain me."

Well this was certainly new. "Entertain you?"

"You got it," Chloe said raising Louis's empty glass and ordering another round for the two of them, "You can't have me bored now, can you?"

"Your state of boredom is not a major concern of mine." Louis informed Chloe dryly.

"Ah," Chloe grinned, "but it is."

She was an intriguing little bugger, wasn't she? "How so?"

"When I'm bored, I get into trouble." Chloe informed Louis mischievously, "And if I get into trouble, you're going to have to save me."

Raising an amused eyebrow, Louis watched Chloe quickly scan their surroundings "Do I?" 

Nodding, Chloe leaned back against her seat and studied Louis carefully. "I'm guessing that Lex, being the idiot that he is, asked you to watch out for me."

"You guess correctly."

"And you," Chloe grinned, her eyes lighting up with a fervor that Louis had never seen before, "agreed because you owed him for something."

"Possibly," Louis shrugged trying to guess where she was going with this.

"So you see," Chloe said triumphantly, "it is in your best interest to entertain me now and save yourself the trouble of saving me later. We all win."

Swallowing his drink in one swift gulp, Louis felt the laughter rumbling in his chest and heard it spill from his lips. He was just as surprised as the rest of the club, who watched with avid fascination as Louis laughed, really laughed. Chloe on the other hand, didn't seem so amazed. Why would she? She had no idea what she'd just done. She'd just broken the ice around Louis with a single smile. 

"He's a bleeding moron," Louis said shaking his head.

"Who is?" 

Bringing his eyes up to Chloe's, Louis smirked, "Lex Luthor. He's an idiot if he thinks that you need anyone to protect you. You're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, aren't you pixie?"

"I am," Chloe nodded, "but try telling that to him. He won't listen."

"I didn't think he would." Louis said regaining his composure, "So I am to entertain you, am I?"

"It's a win win situation." Chloe assured Louis, "I need a friend and you look like you need one too."

"Do I?" Louis asked, both charmed and a little insulted. He had friends. Not real ones, but this was the real world. "Why do you say that, pixie?"

Frowning, Chloe crossed her arms. "The 'pixie' thing is cute, but I'm starting to think that you don't know my name, Louis."

Smirking, Louis tipped his glass towards Chloe. "You wound me, Chloe. How could I forget your name?"

That earned him a smile. "I have a feel, Louis, that this is going to be the start of a great friendship."

*** 

"Friends are supposed to talk."

Sighing, Louis looked up from his paper to find Chloe scowling at him. Her face reminded him of a small child just about to have a temper tantrum. "You were talking and I was listening."

"You need to talk too," Chloe sighed, snatching Louis's paper out of his hand. "I've been trying to get you to open up to me for two weeks now and I'm starting to think that it's impossible."

"That's rubbish."

"Is it?" Chloe demanded, "Louis, do you ever talk?"

"We talk all the time."

"We banter. There's a difference." 

Sighing, Louis didn't know what to tell Chloe. He didn't know how to explain to her how she made him feel. He couldn't form the words to tell her how much he just enjoyed her company. There was no way he could vocalize how much he enjoyed the animated sound of her voice. Even he didn't understand why he felt that there was something soothing about her presence. Louis didn't know where to begin. He didn't want Chloe to take his silence as a sign of boredom on his part. If anything, she's the best damn company he's ever had. There were no strings or plots with Chloe. There was just Chloe. It was as plain and simple as that. How damn quaint and annoying. 

He blamed Lex for all of this. That damn Luthor sucked him in and now this woman had him wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it. Bloody hell. She was like the little sister he didn't have, didn't want and secretly longed for. Bugger.

"Louis," Chloe said softly reaching out for him and tangling her fingers with his, "I'll tell you my sob story if you tell me yours."

And there go the defenses. "What makes you think I have a sob story?" Louis demanded the gentle glimmer she saw in his eyes falling away and replaced with walls a mile thick.

Her eyes never losing that soft hue, Chloe clenched her fingers around Louis and didn't let go when he tried to pull away. "It's like a club," Chloe whispered, moving closer to Louis and looking deep into his eyes so that she could break through his walls, "A club that no one wants to belong too, but we can all recognize each other. It's a lifelong membership, Louis. No matter how hard you try, you can never get out." She didn't know why she was telling him all of this, but she was. Maybe it was because he didn't mask his pain as well as Lex did. Maybe it was because he was just as broken as she was. Maybe, just maybe, it was because Chloe was finally ready to talk to someone. 

His walls falling back slightly but not crumbling completely, Louis studied Chloe carefully. It was her eyes. Her eyes shone so brightly and clearly that he could lose himself in them. "What's your story?"

Her shine faltering for a brief second, Chloe pulled herself together and told Louis simply, "Drunk driver killed my dad instantly."

"Mother?"

Looking down, Chloe felt anger and embarrassment flood her face. "She's a junkie. Let's just say I haven't had a mother for a long time."

"Jesus," Louis hissed, tightening his own hold on Chloe's hand, "I'm sorry."

Shrugging faintly, Chloe pulled herself together and gave Louis a brief smile. "Life's a bitch."

Chuckling, Louis nodded in agreement. "That it is."

"How about you?" Chloe asked genuinely curious to what had made Louis the man that he was now. He was like Lex. Hard and cold on the outside, but every once and awhile, she could see the small flicker of warmth struggling to survive on the inside. She wanted to let the flicker out and build a fire for the world to see that they were good men deep down. 

"Me mum," Louis answered slowly, the memories still so fresh in his mind, "She died when I was just a babe."

"Dad?"

"A bloody bloke," Louis answered bitterly. His father made Lionel Luthor look like a saint. 

Sitting silently beside Louis, Chloe never let go of his hand. She wasn't sure who was holding onto whom and she wasn't going to ask. She was just going to sit here and drink in the safety that Louis made her feel. It wasn't the same safety that her father or Lex projected, but it was warm nonetheless. She was tired of being cold. 

"We are quite the trio," Chloe chuckled, looking out at the afternoon sky and studying nothing and everything at once.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked watching Chloe's face and drinking in all the emotions that she was feeling. Her face was like an open canvas and her eyes painted the core of every picture. Watching her was like watching art come to life. 

"All three of us," Chloe whispered watching the clouds shift and take on new forms, "We're all a little messed up and occasionally self-destructive…"

"Lex doesn't seem so messed up anymore," Louis observed smirking at the memory of the reformed Luthor.

Smiling proudly, Chloe nodded her head in agreement. "No, he's not. I didn't know him in Metropolis…hell, I didn't know him _that_ well in Smallville, but he's not messed up anymore, is he?"

"No," Louis confirmed. The old Lex Luthor never would have cared enough about Chloe to help her. He would have bed her and left her at his convenience. This new Lex Luthor still surprised him on occasion.

"He's a bloody good Samaritan." Chloe laughed, nudging Louis lightly with her shoulder. 

"It's like Smallville has reformed him. What the hell do they put in the water up there?" Louis demanded playfully, "I could bottle and sell it to worried parents."

Her eyes sparkling at the memory of her old home, Chloe leaned into Louis and shook her head. "You don't want to know."

***

Walking briskly under the early spring sun, Chloe could still feel winter nipping at her cheeks but she was in too good a mood to care. Today was Saturday and that meant that Lex was going to be arriving at his apartment in a little under an hour. Swinging her bag happily, Chloe greeted George the doorman with a sunny smile. "Morning George,"

Tipping his hat, George happily opened the door for the sunny visitor, "Morning Miss. Sullivan,"

Slipping into the warmth of the luxurious apartment, Chloe nodded at the security guard and made her way to the private elevator. Pulling out the card that Lex had given her, Chloe swiped it and waited for her lift to arrive. 

Easily enough, her days had fallen into a routine that she'd never think that she'd live. Her days were full of work and reading, her nights were occupied by Lex and their phone calls and her late late nights were Louis's. And her weekends, the best part of her week, were with Lex. It was wacky, bizarre and she wouldn't have it any other way. They were like the three demented musketeers. 

Letting herself into Lex's apartment, Chloe threw her bag down and tossed her coat aside with familiarized ease. She didn't even have to look to know that they would land on the same chair that they've been landing on for weeks now. Humming to herself, Chloe made her way to the kitchen to decide what she would make for breakfast today. 

"What are you so damn happy about?"

Yelping with surprise, Chloe spun around to find Lex smirking and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Don't do that!" Chloe reprimanded, slapping Lex on the arm.

"Do what?" Lex asked innocently. 

Growling at him, Chloe stalked towards the kitchen. "Don't be a smart ass," she said picking up a whisk and pointing it at him, "or you'll be eating cold cereal for breakfast."

Seating himself on the kitchen island, as par their routine, Lex grinned at Chloe, "I don't think I have any cereal, let alone cold cereal, in my kitchen."

Frowning, Chloe thrust a bowl into Lex's arms and handed him a few eggs. "Shut up and beat those."

Laughing, Lex cracked the eggs with ease. "Yes ma'am."

Unsuccessfully hiding her smile, Chloe turned to start the coffee maker to find it already full of coffee and her mug sitting beside it already filled and mixed. "You made me coffee?"

Shrugging, Lex concentrated on beating the eggs to keep from blushing under Chloe's open smile. "I was making mine too. It's no big deal."

Sipping her coffee carefully, Chloe wasn't surprised to find it made just the way she liked it, black with a touch of sugar. "You know how I take my coffee?"

"I'm observant that way."

"Lex," Chloe said moving to stand beside him and putting her hand on his leg, "that's so sweet."

"It's really not that big a deal, Chloe." Lex lied.

Titling her head to the side, Chloe smiled softly at Lex and patted his leg. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Lex said looking up from the mixing bowl he was concentrating on. 

Giving his leg one last pat, Chloe moved over to his refrigerator and threw the door open. "All right, what do we feel like having this morning?"

***

"I think you'd like this one."

Taking the book that Lex held out to her, Chloe studied the extravagant cover. "It's beautiful."

Sitting down next to Chloe, Lex watched her flip through the worn pages as if they were made of delicate glass. "My mother loved that book. She would read it over and over."

"I can't take it if it belonged to your mother,"

"Read it," Lex said pushing the book back towards Chloe, "I would rather you read it, than let it sit here and collect dust. I think you'll like it."

"Thank you," Chloe smiled holding the book to her chest, "What time are you leaving today?"

Looking down at his watch, Lex was surprised to see the afternoon had gone by so quickly. Time always seemed to fly when he was with Chloe. "Actually, I need to get going."

"Now?" Chloe asked, her face falling slightly.

"Now," Lex confirmed, getting up and pulling Chloe up, "I'll drive you home."

"If you're in a rush, I can just take the bus."

Tossing Chloe her coat, Lex donned his own. "Come on,"

Following Lex as he led the way to his car, Chloe can't help but be excited at the prospect of being able to spend just a few more minutes with him.

"What are you smiling about?" Lex asked pulling out of the garage and into the crisp spring day.

"Nothing," Chloe lied looking out her window as Metropolis zoomed by.

He didn't believe her, but he didn't push either. If Chloe wanted to tell him, she would. She wasn't one to stay quiet about something if she didn't want too. His smile slowly morphing into a frown as he drove deeper into the lower side of Metropolis, Lex cast Chloe a sideway glance.

"Don't look at me like that," Chloe said never taking her eyes off of her window, "And keep your eyes on the road, buddy. Becoming road kill is not on my agenda for the day."

His lips twitching upward, Lex turned his concentration back towards the open road. She'd never cease to amuse him. Pulling up to her building, Lex didn't want to let her out of his car. He wanted to turn back around and lock her in his apartment forever, but he knew that it would do no good. She was too stubborn for her own good. 

"Thanks for the ride," Chloe grinned, knowing how hard it was for Lex to watch her continue to live here.

"Let me walk you up…"

Rolling her eyes, Chloe hit Lex playfully. "You need to go and I'm a big girl, remember? I can get up to my apartment all by myself."

"I'd feel better if I walked you up." Lex said unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Shut up," Chloe chuckled re-clicking his seatbelt, "I'll talk to you later."

Frowning, Lex waited until Chloe disappeared into her building before putting the car in drive and heading home. 

***

Pausing in front of her slightly ajar door, Chloe took an unsteady breath. This wasn't good. She didn't have a good feeling about this.

What was going on? She remembered locking her door this morning. She knows that she always locks her door. Reaching out tentatively, Chloe took a deep breath and pushed the door open all the way to revel her tiny apartment ransacked and beyond recognition. What the hell was going on?

***

Braking, Lex looked down at the book that Chloe had forgotten while in her rush to get up to her apartment. Leave it to her to forget a book. Rounding back around, Lex was secretly glad to have an excuse to go back and see Chloe. If not for her, than for his own sake. He needed to know that she was safe.

***

"What the hell?" Chloe demanded, staring at the two men digging through her few belongings.

"Get her," the larger man ordered.

Before Chloe could even blink, a lanky man grabbed her and pulled her into the center of her apartment. She could feel panic course through her as his fingers dug into her arm and no doubt bruised her flesh. 

"Let go of me!" Chloe yelled fighting against his dirty hands. She didn't even see his hand coming. All she felt was a definite sting. Stumbling to the ground with the force of the blow, Chloe looked up with surprise. 

"Where's your money?" the larger man sneered, eyeing Chloe.

Backing away, Chloe tried to blindly feel for a weapon but all she found were flimsy books and strewn articles of clothing.

"Don't try anything funny," the larger man ordered, grabbing Chloe roughly and dragging her to her feet, "Now tell me where your money is. Amy told us that you had the money to pay off her debt."

Her own mother would do this to her. "I don't know what she told you, but I don't have any money."

"A pretty girl like you," the lanky man snickered, running his dirty hand over her face, "must have something stashed away."

"I don't," Chloe said tearing away from his touch, "She owes you money? Go get it from her."

His face clouding with anger, the larger man grabbed her by her forearms and shoved her up against a wall. "Listen here kid. Your mama owes me a lot and I'm not leaving till I get what I came here to get. Now pay up."

"I told you," Chloe said her voice shaking with fear, "I don't have any money."

"Liar!" he yelled shaking her.

Struggling against his arms, she felt the first pang of pain as her head connect with wood. It was an automatic reaction. Screaming that was. She's never screamed so loud in her entire life.

***

TBC.


	6. Tangled Emotions

Title: Surprise, Surprise.

Author: Lucy Mars

Disclaimer: Bah! They're not mine!

**Chapter #6: Tangled Emotions.**

****

Clutching his mother's book, Lex took the steps two at a time as he made his way up to Chloe's apartment quickly debating if he could spare a few more hours in Metropolis. Any and all thoughts quickly flew out of his head when he heard a terrifying scream fill the hollow halls of Chloe's apartment building.

"Chloe," Lex whispered running up the creaking stairs now. Bursting into her apartment, he felt anger swell through him when he saw her struggling against a burly looking man. 

"Get the hell away from her," Lex ordered crossing the room and shoving the man aside with a force that surprised everyone. Even Lex.

"What the fuck!" the larger man yelled glaring at Lex after he pulled himself off of the ground.

Before either man could even contemplate attacking Lex, Gus burst into the room and took down both men without breaking a sweat. Standing over the two unconscious men, Gus gave Lex an apologetic look when his eyes fell on Chloe and her shocked state. "Mr. Luthor…"

"Save it," Lex ordered putting a dismissive hand up, "Take care of those two."

"Yes sir." Gus said already on the phone. Within minutes, the two unconscious men were taken away.

Huddled in the corner, her eyes wide with fear and her entire body still shaking with fear, Chloe didn't make a move to come closer to Lex. If anything, she pushed herself deeper into her corner. It was as if she wanted to the walls to swallow her whole. 

Slowly approaching Chloe, Lex tentatively reached out for her. He purposely moved slow and kept his hands visible. He didn't want to scare her anymore than she obviously already was. "Chloe?"

Bringing her eyes up to his face, a spark of recognition flashed across her face just before she threw her arms around Lex. Burying her face in his neck, Chloe held on tight.

Tightening his arms around her shivering frame, Lex held her and whispered soft words of comfort as she cried softly against his neck. "You're okay now. You're okay." Lex whispered stroking her hair gently. A soothing motion that his mother used to use on him, "You're safe now, Chloe. I promise."

Taking a shaky breath, Chloe dug her fingers deeper into Lex and vowed to never let go. She was just going to stay in his arms forever. Nothing could hurt her here.

"You're safe now." Lex repeated holding Chloe close. He murmured it over again for her comfort and for his own. His heart was still racing away without him and the adrenaline was still pumping madly through his veins. 

Sniffling, Chloe shook her head adamantly. 

"What?" Lex asked confused, "You're safe now."

Looking up at Lex, it struck him how young Chloe looked, her face red and streaked with tears and her lips quivering with fear. "Lex?" she whispered, her face a mere handful of millimeters away from his.

Brushing her hair out of her face, Lex kept a firm hold on her warm body. He didn't think he'd ever let go. "Yeah?" 

Looking around her ransacked apartment, Chloe whispered softly, "I can't stay here anymore."

"I'll take you away from here," Lex promised stroking Chloe's face.

Tucking her head back into the crook of his neck, Chloe clung to Lex tightly as she asked him, her voice wavering with emotion, "Will you take me away from here? I can't stay here anymore."

"I'll take you wherever you want to go," Lex answered seriously, "Where do you want to go, Chloe?"

"I want to go home."

***

Curled up in the passenger seat and wrapped up in Lex's jacket, Chloe slept fitfully. Even in her sleep she felt shaken and dirty. She would have loved to stand under a scolding hot shower and have the opportunity to wash the feeling off rough hands of her skin, but getting out of Metropolis was more important. Even in her sleep she could feel hands grabbing her and pushing her back against a wall. She could still feel herself struggling to escape a painful hold. She still felt trapped.

Whimpering in her sleep, Chloe fought against the memories until a soothing hand reminded her that she was safe now. She was safe as long as he was here.

***

Navigating the slowing darkening streets, Lex kept one eye on the road that lay before him and one eye on the woman sleeping fitfully in his car. Chloe looked so small and innocent curled up in the passenger seat and swimming in his jacket. Even under the dim light of the dusk sky, Lex could make out a bruise forming on Chloe's pale face. Gripping his steering wheel like it what that bastards neck, Lex welcomed the anger that he felt. The emotions were so raw and strong that he was afraid that he'd burst if he didn't find an outlet soon.

Never before in his entire life had he felt such a surge of anger and rage. It was a blinding white rage that would have led him to kill both men with his bare hands had Gus not arrived when he did. There had been no hesitance in him. There was only a primal need to protect Chloe. He didn't understand any of it, but damn, did he welcome it. Even now, a million seconds later, he still felt it all coursing through him, hot and scolding, threatening to come to the surface if he didn't keep himself in check. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Chloe more than she already was. The last thing he ever wanted to do was scare her. 

Lex was glad that Chloe hadn't protested when he didn't call the police. He was glad that she had trusted him enough to take care of it. He was glad that his guards had taken the two men away. Most of all, Lex was glad that they were both probably dead. It was dark and it was probably a disgusting thought, but it was true.

The only thing he regretted was not being able to do it himself….but being with Chloe was more important than vengeance could ever be. She needed him and he was going to be there for her. He would always be here for her.

Chloe looked near broken, curled up in a tight shivering ball and mumbling incoherently as she fought against her body's blatant call for sleep. She was near broken, after all she'd been through the past few months, but Lex knew that she would never break. Never, because Chloe didn't break. She came close on occasion, to that jagged line that life has thrust her towards, but never all the way. She'd never cross it. Her will would never allow her to break. Falling apart was beneath Chloe Sullivan. Crumbling wasn't part of her vocabulary. It wasn't part of who she was, or what she was, and that made Lex proud. 

But as unbreakable as she was, Chloe was just as fragile. The two of them were quite the pair. A pile of contradictions rolled into a stubborn persona. As strong and full of gusto and confidence as the two of them were, they were just as fragile. The rest of the world never saw their tears or their fears, because it wouldn't fit the simple picture that they painted of everyone else. Their complexities weren't shared or spared with those who didn't understand. 

But they understood each other. They understood each other more than they understood themselves. They each saw past the walls, the still raw wounds and the healed ones. Most importantly thought, they saw each other. They each saw the promise that the other one held. They would always catch each other. 

Listening to Chloe whimper broke the last few pieces of ice around Lex's heart. How could he not feel for her? The anger, the frustration and the helplessness was all so new. For once in his life, Lex had no idea what to do. 

Reaching over, Lex tenderly stroked Chloe's red cheek and tried to soothe her invisible demons away, if not just for a little while. Opening sleep filled eyes; Chloe blindly reached over for Lex and put her hand over his heart, just to reassure herself that he was really there. That he was real. 

Tangling his fingers with Chloe's, Lex held her hand firmly over his heart and even after she fell into a peacefully slumber, he didn't let go. He would never let go.

***

Feeling the wet rain soak through her black sweater, Chloe watched with detachment as they lowered her father's body into the ground. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to live together and greet every morning together with a smile. He was supposed to see her succeed at what she loved to do. He was supposed to open the Daily Planet and read her award winning exposés. She was supposed to watch him find happiness again. They were supposed to be there for each other. They've always been there for each other.

He brought her home to Metropolis because he thought that he was doing the right thing, that he was protecting his baby girl from the random psychos of Smallville. How ironic was it that Gabe Sullivan left Smallville to keep Chloe safe, and ended up dying in Metropolis? Life was cruel, yes, but it wasn't supposed to be sadistic.

Looking down at the blood red roses that she held, Chloe moved her hand over the dark and deep hole and watched as the red petals swayed with the wind and drifted down towards her father. 

"Now," Chloe whispered looking at the stillness around her, "I am truly alone." 

***

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Lex watched Chloe struggle in her sleep. He didn't want to wake her, but he didn't want to leave her trapped in a dream that she obviously didn't want any part of.

"Chloe," Lex whispered shaking her gently, "it's just a dream. Chloe, wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up, Chloe. Please."

Her eyes fluttering open at his command, Lex felt his own heart constrict at the pain he recognized in her eyes. The pain of losing a parent.

Her voice hoarse and her eyes wet, Chloe blindly reached up for Lex. "Lex?"

"Yeah," Lex said catching her hand and holding it firmly in his own. 

The floodgates open and her defenses broken, Chloe sat up and wrapped her around Lex. She couldn't stop the tears and she couldn't stop the pain. She'd spent so long being numb, that the sudden rush of agony was tearing away at her.

"Shh," Lex soothed holding onto Chloe as she cried for a father who left her and a mother who didn't care enough to want her. 

"I miss him so much," Chloe sobbed, clinging to Lex like her lifeline, "I miss him so much it hurts."

"I know," Lex whispered clinging to her as tightly as she clung to him.

"And I hate her so much. She's given me no reason to love her…"

"But you do anyway." Lex said finishing what Chloe couldn't. He understood the hate and love equation that Chloe was struggling with. He was struggling with it too. Lex was sure that he always would.

Her sobs slowly dying down to soft cries, Chloe pulled Lex down onto his bed with her. Through the night they held each other and had silent remembrances for the parents they each lost. She couldn't be alone tonight and even in her sleep, she never let go of Lex. It was the only safe place she had now. He was the only safe place she had now. 

***

TBC.


	7. Shattered Peace

Title: Surprise, Surprise.  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Disclaimer: Please, they don't belong to me.  
**  
Chapter #7: Shattered Peace.  
  
  
His skin warm, his muscles languid and his body at peace with all the elements, Lex fought against consciousness. He wasn't ready to wake up yet. Everything was too perfect. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was different about this particular morning. He didn't know why, but there was an extra source of warmth nestled beside him. Yielding flesh was pressed up against him and silky hair was brushing against his smooth chin. Hair, now that was definitely not his.   
  
Curiosity winning over his desire for sleep, Lex cracked an eye and his vision was flooded with offending sunlight. Bringing a hand up to shield his eyes from the blinding light, Lex felt a body shift against his and burrow deeper into him. Looking down at Chloe's sleeping face, Lex felt last night slam into him. He remembered now. He didn't think he'd ever forget to sound of her cries or how hot her tears stung. Crying women had always been a secret weakness of his and for some reason that surprisingly enough didn't surprise him, a crying Chloe was ten times worse.   
  
Their bodies were tangled together and Lex didn't want to make Chloe feel uncomfortable. He'd woken up with women he knew and women he didn't know before, but never had he woken up still fully dressed. Watching her face carefully, Lex tried to extract himself as gently as possible. Whatever sleep she got now would only help her, not harm her. Of course, Chloe never made anything easy.  
  
Half asleep and half fighting against natures call to wake up, Chloe felt Lex move away from her and instinctively tightened her grip on his arm. She wasn't ready to let go yet. She didn't want to let go of him. He radiated security and right now, she wasn't ready to forfeit it. Opening her eyes, Chloe silently pleaded with him to stay. There was nothing provocative about her gaze or her hands as they swept down his arms. It was all so innocent that Lex wasn't sure what to do. Seeing Lex's hesitation to stay, Chloe tangled her fingers with his and tugged him closer.  
  
Feeling her fingers weave together with his, Lex admitted defeat. There was nothing he could deny Chloe. Not even himself. Silently agreeing by squeezing her fingers, Lex Luthor felt like a king among men that morning when Chloe smiled up shyly at him and nestled herself back against his relaxing body.   
  
Together, they greeted the sandman once more.  
  
  
***  
  
Exhaling the last breath of sleep, Lex felt himself jolted awake by the realization that he was alone in bed. Sitting up, Lex scanned his empty bedroom and wondered if maybe it'd all be dream, that maybe he hadn't really held her in his arms last night as they slept. His feet hitting the floor, Lex felt a wave of panic wash over him. A flash of blonde outside his window catching his attention, Lex crossed his room in record time and squinted against the morning rays. Even from here, three stories up, Lex could make up Chloe's petit frame sitting in the middle of his open field, huddled under his black coat. Her face was tilted up towards the sun and for one brief second, Lex could see peace settle around her.   
  
  
***   
  
Letting the sun warm her cold skin with its feather light touches, Chloe pulled Lex's jacket tighter around her and inhaled his familiar scent. Even his soft jacket felt like his arms around her. Firm but gentle. Just like him.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
Breathing in the cold morning air, Chloe waited for Lex to sit down beside her before she answered him. "Just sitting here. I'd forgotten how peaceful it was."  
  
His eyes following hers out towards the slowly brightening horizon, Lex knew what Chloe was talking about. There were still days that the silence and the stillness stunned him. "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
Tearing her eyes away from the cloudless sky, Chloe gave Lex a wry smile. "I had enough sleep." It was really the best night of sleep that she'd had in a long time.   
  
"Been out here long?"  
  
"I don't know," Chloe told him honestly, "You looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you yet."  
  
Peaceful, huh? Now that wasn't a word that was associated with him often. "How do you feel?" Lex probed gently, resisting the urge to reach over and touch her bruised face.   
  
Bringing her eyes back out to the morning sky, Chloe replied softly, "I've been better."   
  
"Does your head hurt?"  
  
Her fingers moving up to the small bump at the back of her head, Chloe assured Lex, "I'm fine. It's just a little bump."  
  
"You've got a hard head?" Lex teased.  
  
"Yeah," Chloe chuckled, "I've got a hard head." Sitting in companionable silence, Chloe wordlessly scooted closer to Lex when she noticed him shivering and wrapped his jacket around the two of them. Last night he shared his warmth with her and this morning she would share hers with him. She would always share hers with him.  
  
Holding Chloe as they watched the last touches of morning fall into place, Lex whispered softly against her hair, "It gets better."  
  
She didn't need to ask him to clarify. "Do you still miss her?"  
  
He always would. You never forget your mother. "I always will, but eventually the pain fades away."  
  
"I don't want the pain to fade away," Chloe said with an adamant shake of her head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," she whispered, her voice faltering slightly, "It would be like he never existed. It would be like me forgetting about him."   
  
"You never forget," Lex promised Chloe, "You always hold onto the happy memories. He'll live inside of you and the million and one moments that you two shared."  
  
She wanted to believe him, but there was still so much doubt. There had been so much uncertainty in her life that she was afraid of believing anything, anyone. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
"You never forget the ones you love," Lex murmured, unconsciously tightening his arms around Chloe, "Your heart would never let you."   
  
Leaning back against Lex, Chloe held on to him as tightly as he held onto her. She believed him. Maybe it was the knowledge that he spoke from experience, or maybe it was the fact that she knew he would never lie to her. Lex would never lie to her.  
  
  
***  
  
"Bloody hell!" Louis exclaimed after listening to Chloe retell her horrific night, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," Chloe repeated, for what felt like the fiftieth time, "Louis, I'm fine, I swear. Lex busted in and saved me and everything."  
  
"You sure know how to scare a bloke, Chloe. Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Do you want me to get you the number of the doctor Lex dragged out here to check me out?"  
  
"Maybe,"  
  
Chuckling, Chloe watched Lex slip in and out of the room again. What was he up too? "I'm sorry if I sacred you, but I'm all right now."  
  
"Lex took care of it?" Louis inquired, mentally running over all the kneecaps he could have broken if Chloe needed him too.   
  
"Yeah," Chloe said trying not to think about what that meant, "Lex took care of it."  
  
"All right," Louis sighed, "Well, what am I going to do for entertainment without you here to entertain me, pixie?"  
  
Laughing, Chloe shook her head. "I'm sure you'll think of something."  
  
"How are you going to survive up in the provincial little town without me to entertain you?" Louis demanded playfully.  
  
"I've got Lex," Chloe replied cheekily, "I'll manage."   
  
"Replacing me already?" Louis asked with mock horror.   
  
"Never," Chloe answered getting up and following Lex out of the room. What was he doing?  
  
"You'd better not be," Louis warned, "I'd be crushed if you did."  
  
"I promise," Chloe said rounding a corner and losing site of Lex. Where did he go?  
  
"Good. Listen love, I've got to run, but I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Bye." Chloe grinned hanging up the phone. Where did he disappear off too?  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
Spinning around, Chloe frowned at Lex's grinning face. "You think you're funny, don't you?"  
  
"I know so," Lex said taking Chloe's arm and leading her down the hall.  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"To see what you're so curious to find." Lex smirked, "You say you don't want to be a reporter anymore, and yet, I still see that reporter gleam in your eye."  
  
"What you're seeing is curiosity," Chloe corrected following Lex into a brightly lit room full of shopping bags and boxes. "What's this?"  
  
"Your room," Lex said gesturing at the massive room.  
  
"My room?" Chloe echoed with disbelief.   
  
"Your room," Lex confirmed pulling Chloe in when she didn't make any move to come in herself, "Do you like it?"  
  
"Lex," Chloe breathed looking over the spacious room that was tastefully decorated, "it's beautiful."  
  
Slipping his hands into his pockets, Lex told her dryly, "I figure you can help me haunt these halls now."  
  
Laughing, Chloe shook her head as if trying to wake herself from a dream. "You didn't have to do this."  
  
Shrugging, Lex pointed at the bags and boxes that were stacked in the corner of the room. "Pick something to wear and shower. I'll be in my office." Without giving Chloe time to object, Lex swept out of the room.   
  
"I hate it when he does that."  
  
  
***  
  
Padding through the silent mansion, Chloe followed the sound of Lex's distinct voice to lead her to his office. It'd been so long since she'd been here that Chloe was afraid that if she made a wrong turn she'd lose herself in the maze that was this forbidding castle and really end up haunting the halls.  
  
Finally reaching the familiar room, Chloe marveled at how it seemed as if nothing had chanced. All the furniture and decorations were still the same. She'd never though Lex to be the sentimental type, but it seemed as if he liked to keep things exactly as they were. Too bad real life couldn't be like that.   
  
Catching site of Chloe, Lex wordlessly pointed to the phone he was holding and gestured at the coffee set beside the fireplace. Nodding in understanding, Chloe made herself comfortable as she waited for Lex to wrap up his call.   
  
Rolling the warm mug between her cold hands, Chloe sat curled up in front of the fireplace and watched through wet bangs as Lex conducted business. It was interesting to just fade into the background and observe him in his element. He was so absorbed with his conversation that Chloe was sure the room became a soft blur to him as he focused all of his energy on the task at hand. Chloe could still remember when writing did that to her. It consumed her and held the rest of the world at bay until she achieved what she'd set out to do. She missed that passion that she once had. Watching Lex do what he loved, mainly getting what he want, Chloe felt the void in her begin to throb. Maybe one day she would find something that drove her like becoming a reporter did, but until then, she'd be content living vivaciously through Lex.   
  
Even over the phone, Chloe knew Lex could command the attention and respect that some people could never dream of receiving, without even trying. Her eyes following him as he paced, argued, ordered and conquered, Chloe felt a small smile work its way over her lips. He was amazing.   
  
Quirking an eyebrow at her when he caught her watching him with a small smile on her face, Lex returned her smile with a smirk when she just shrugged her shoulders and went back to his phone call.   
  
Sipping her drink and watching Lex go back to his conversation, Chloe didn't even notice the third party looking at her with disbelief.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
Whipping her head around at the familiar, yet foreign voice, Chloe felt whatever peace she had achieved with Lex shatter. "Hey Clark,"  
  
  
***  
  
TBC.**


	8. Little Words and Visuals

Title: Surprise, Surprise.  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Disclaimer: Nah, they're not mine.  
  
**Chapter #8: Little Words and Easy to Understand Visuals.  
  
Staring at Chloe with disbelief written over his face, Clark felt the crate that he was holding start to slip from his fingers. Hefting it back up, Clark couldn't believe it. Chloe Sullivan, was sitting in Lex's office looking like she didn't have a care in the world. "Chloe?"  
  
Her soft blonde hair flying and splattering tiny pearls of water around her when she whipped her head around, Chloe looked up at Clark with aged eyes. "Hey Clark,"  
  
Gaping openly at the ghost curled up on Lex's favorite chair holding Lex's coffee mug looking like she belonged there, Clark couldn't believe it.  
  
Sighing heavily, Chloe glanced up at Lex and tried to keep her misery at bay. She didn't have the energy to deal with Clark right now. All she wanted to do was sit here and hold silent conversations with Lex. The two of them didn't need words, because they understood each other, but Clark would definitely need words. If he was still the Clark Kent that she remembered, he would need plenty of words and easy to understand visuals.   
  
"Chloe?" Clark repeated, still regarding her with those wide farm boy eyes.  
  
That was her name, don't wear it out. "Yes Clark?"  
  
It took everything in Lex not to chuckle at the surprise on Clark's face when he registered Chloe's nonchalant tone. Ending his phone call, Lex finally warranted Clark's attention when he cleared his throat. "Hello Clark."  
  
"Lex," Clark said tearing his confused eyes away from Chloe. The boy was so easy to read. Both Chloe and Lex could see him struggling to find the words to ask the two of them to explain what the hell was going on.   
  
"Chloe is going to be staying with me for an undecided amount of time," Lex said crossing the room and looking at the crate of flowers that Clark was still holding in his arms, "The tulips look nice."  
  
Nodding dumbly, Clark managed to stutter out a quick thanks before going back to gawk at Chloe.  
  
Silently waiting for Clark to have a reaction to what Lex had just said, Chloe leaned back in her seat and sipped her coffee slowly. Clark was exactly as she had remembered him. Tall, handsome, somewhat innocent and still the fumbling boy she'd befriend, whether he wanted her too or not. She couldn't decide whether she was glad that he obviously hadn't changed, or if she was disappointed.   
  
Still standing mutely before Lex and Chloe, Clark couldn't believe his eyes. It was Chloe sitting in front of him, there was no doubt about it…yet at the same time, it wasn't. She wasn't the perky intrepid reporter that had been his best friend for so long. There was an aura of maturity around her, a confidence in her that Clark didn't remember and something about her eyes that told him that she wasn't a kid anymore. No, Chloe Sullivan was a full fledged woman now. And man, did she look the part. Her funky off beat clothes seemed to have been traded in for a more elegant look, a look that strangely resembled the one that another one of Clark's friends had. A certain bald millionaire to be exact. Lex's words finally registering, Clark tore his eyes away from Chloe once again. "She's what?" Clark demanded, glaring at Lex now.  
  
"Staying with him," Chloe said calmly watching Clark look between her and Lex so quickly she was afraid that he was going to get a crick in his neck, "For an undetermined amount of time," she added when Clark didn't say anything.  
  
Fumbling over the rush of words that seemed to want to pour from his mouth all at once, Clark abruptly handed the crate over to Lex before he dropped them. "I don't understand." Clark finally managed to stutter out.  
  
Putting the crate of flowers down beside Chloe, Lex resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew what a shock it had to be for Clark to suddenly see Chloe again, in the office no less, but really, hadn't he influenced Clark at all over the past few years. Clark had rubbed off on Lex enough, hence the whole 'nice guy' thing. "What don't you understand?" Lex asked innocently as he took a seat on the arm of Chloe's chair.  
  
'Everything,' Chloe sighed internally. Clark didn't understand anything and she wasn't in the mood to explain it. She didn't want to explain it and see the pity in his eyes. Lex and Louis never pitied her. They merely understood.   
  
Staring at Lex incredibly, Clark gestured at Chloe and then back to Lex before exclaiming, "Like how the hell that happened."  
  
Passing Lex her coffee, Chloe perched her arm on his leg and rested her tired head on her hand. She really didn't have the energy for this. Her body hadn't consumed enough coffee yet. Sleep, even the best she'd had in months, wasn't enough to get her through the muddled way Clark played twenty questions.  
  
To say that Clark was surprised at the tactile relationship Chloe and Lex seemed to have would be putting it way too lightly. He was blown away.   
  
Unconsciously putting a reassuring hand on Chloe's shoulder, Lex slowly drank her coffee. How could he explain this to Clark without telling him what Chloe obviously wasn't ready to tell him, and still satisfy his curiosity?  
  
Luckily for Lex, Chloe wasn't too concerned about satisfying Clark's curiosity. "It just did," Chloe shrugged, reaching her arm down to touch the fragrant flowers that Lex had put by the foot of her chair, "These flowers are gorgeous."  
  
"They are," Lex agreed, "Martha has the best tulips. She also grows these purple roses that…"  
  
"Guys," Clark said commanding Chloe and Lex's attention again, "The flowers can wait."  
  
"Clark," Chloe sighed running a tired hand over her face, "I really don't want to get into why, how, or what right now. I'm back in town, yes. I've been gone, yes. How long am I staying? I don't know. I'm staying here?" Chloe said gesturing with her free hand at the Luthor ancestral home, "As weird as it sounds, yeah. Can we play twenty questions later?"  
  
Vaguely resembling a puppy that'd just been scolded, Clark just silently nodded.   
  
"Thank you," Chloe said breathing a sigh of relief. Now she had the joy of anticipating being questioned by Clark at a later date. Oh, joy.   
  
His eyes narrowing when he finally noticed the small bruise on Chloe's cheek, Clark suddenly saw red. "What happened to your face?"  
  
"My what?" Chloe asked looking up at Lex with confusion. Seeing him point to his cheek, it finally dawned on Chloe what Clark was referring too. "Oh, that. It's nothing."  
  
Stepping closer to Chloe, Clark felt a frown replace the surprise on his face. "That's not nothing, Chloe. How did it happen?"  
  
Waving his concern away, Chloe touched the sore bruise that was no bigger than a nickel. "A lady cut in front of me at Starbucks and I had no choice but to take her down." Chloe told Clark sarcastically, "You should see the shiner I gave her."   
  
Too bad for Chloe, Clark didn't find that too amusing. However, Lex did seem to find it funny. Well, you couldn't win them all.  
  
  
***  
  
"Mom?" Clark yelled zooming into the house, "Dad?"  
  
"Clark?" Martha asked rounding the corner to find her son standing in her kitchen full of nervous energy, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Clark said shaking his head, "You'll never believe who I saw when I dropped off the produce at Lex's place just now."  
  
"What's going on?" Jonathan asked coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Clark saw someone at Lex's," Martha explained, "and it's got him all wound up."  
  
"Who did you see? A queen? Or maybe it was the Dali Lama?" Jonathan teased, wiping grease off of his hands.  
  
"No," Clark said shaking his head, "Chloe."  
  
  
***  
  
"Do you think the entire town knows by now?"  
  
Looking up from his computer, Lex gave Chloe an amused look. It was interesting seeing her so distressed by something so miniscule. He didn't understand her hesitance to rejoin their quaint and twisted town. He would have thought that she was excited at the prospect of returning to the people she knew. "If they all knew, they would be knocking down my door to greet you."  
  
"Yeah," Chloe scoffed, throwing her paper down, "I'm sure."  
  
"Why has this got you so wound up?" Lex asked leaning back in his chair, "I would have thought that you would be excited at the idea of being re-welcomed into the town."  
  
Frowning, Chloe absently played with the hem of her sweater. "Re-joining the town means answering questions that I don't want to answer."  
  
Now he understood. Chloe Sullivan without Gabe Sullivan would raise some eyebrows. "It gets easier, you know."  
  
"What does?"  
  
"Saying it out loud,"  
  
Sighing, Chloe brushed her hair out of her face. She didn't know about that. She still chocked on the words. Putting 'father' and 'dead' in the same sentence would always be hard for her. "I can't avoid it…can I?"  
  
"No," Lex said shutting down his computer, "You know that the entire town is crawling with curiosity by now. They may not all talk to you, but we both know they want to see you with their own eyes."  
  
"So I might as well get it over with?" Chloe asked, squaring her shoulders and preparing herself for battle.  
  
"Yeah," Lex grinned, "You might as well get it over with."  
  
"So where do we go?" Chloe asked rising from her seat.  
  
We. That made him smile. "How about a cup of coffee? I know this place and the guy who owns it."  
  
Smirking, Chloe followed Lex out of his office and into the cool spring day. "Do they have good coffee?"  
  
"The best," Lex assured Chloe.  
  
Giving him a small smile, she slipped into the passenger seat. "We'll see about that."  
  
  
***  
  
"Chloe?" Pete asked almost dropping the cup of coffee he was holding, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" Clark said moving full of nervous energy.  
  
"She's staying with Lex Luthor?" Lana asked giving Clark a confused look.  
  
"That's how I feel," Clark frowned, still confused by that.  
  
"I don't get it," Lana said moving around the cluttered tables and refilling random mugs, "Why would she be staying with Lex? I didn't even know that were friends."  
  
His frown deepening, Clark leaned against the counter. "I didn't either."  
  
"How does her dad feel about that?" Pete asked, his own disapproval with the situation obvious.   
  
"I have no idea." Clark said, mirroring Pete's frown.   
  
"Where has Chloe been all this time?" Lana asked moving back behind the counter, "Has she been in contact with Lex all this time?"  
  
"No," Clark answered confidently, "Lex would have told me if he's been talking to Chloe all of this time."  
  
"Where has she been the last few years?" Lana asked puzzled and slightly hurt for Clark and Pete that Chloe wouldn't contact him after disappearing in the chaotic world on Metropolis.   
  
"I don't know," Clark said just as frustrated by the lack of details as Lana was.  
  
"She didn't tell you?" Pete asked surprised.  
  
"She didn't tell me much of anything," Clark realized, "but I'm sure she will."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Lana asked looking up at the two new customers at the Talon.  
  
"Because," Clark said too distracted by his thoughts to notice the two new customers, "she's Chloe. She'll tell us."  
  
"I don't know," Lana said frowning at the picture that Chloe and Lex made standing at the entrance soaking up the attention that their arrival warranted, "It looks like Chloe's changed."  
  
Following Lana's surprised stare, Clark didn't have any arguments about that. Chloe sure has changed, now if only he could decide whether it was for the better or for the worse.  
  
***  
  
TBC.**


	9. Three Strikes

Title: Surprise, Surprise.  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah...right. If they were mine....no, not enough room here to vent about Lana. Nevermind. ;]  
  
**Chapter #9: Three Strikes...and you're out.  
  
  
"Nervous?" Lex asked, parking his car deftly between two worn looking trucks.  
  
"No," Chloe lied unbuckling her seatbelt.  
  
"Good," Lex chuckled throwing his car door open and getting out. Slamming his door shut, he waited for Chloe to do the same. Already, his appearance in town so early in the morning had the townspeople watching, but the added company of a woman they did but didn't recognize had them gawking a little more than usual. Smiling to himself, Lex observed silently along with the locals as Chloe painted the perfect picture of grace stepping out of his car. Never once did she wither under the curious stares. If anything, she flourished.  
  
Easily unfolding herself from Lex's car, Chloe stood tall under the morning light and the scrutiny of the towns inquiring eyes.   
  
Having shed her teenage skin long ago, Chloe no longer possessed the perky and sometimes awkward nature that she used to have. Now she moved with a grace and confidence that came from growing up too soon. She didn't have time to be bubbly or animated. Nor did she have the energy for false pretenses. Now, what you saw was what you got. What you saw was a woman in her prime, and what you got was a woman who commanded attention and respect.   
  
There was no hesitance or uncertainty about this Chloe, that there was with the old one that Smallville undoubtedly remembered. If anything, there was an arrogant layer that she'd grown to protect herself from the cold and unforgiving world that she'd lived in for so long. The simplicity of life in Smallville was no longer hers. She didn't have time or the patience for the ignorant blinders that they entire town wore. She wasn't living in the perfect little town with the perfect little life. She never had.   
  
Pausing to smile at the faces regarding her with puzzlement, Chloe turned to Lex and matched his smile with a smirk. Coming around to him, Chloe couldn't help but laugh, "I can't tell if they're staring at you or me."  
  
"You," Lex said resting his hand on the small of her back and leading her into the Talon, "Most definitely you. They've had awhile to get used to seeing me loitering around."  
  
Laughing, Chloe walked into the Talon and for one moment, it was almost as if she'd gone back in time. Old faces and new ones greeted her upon arrival. Memories of moments long past and coffee consumed a million minutes long ago flashed before her eyes and blended in with the new. It was good to be home.  
  
"Are we going in?" Lex asked assumed by how Chloe stood frozen in the doorway.  
  
"Why not," Chloe said letting Lex lead her to the counter and a waiting Lana, Pete and Clark. The three musketeers. Cutting through the crowd, Chloe ignored the curious glances and suddenly hushed conversations. She'd forgotten how tactless the dense teenage population of Smallville had been and obviously still were. It was almost enough to make her laugh. Almost.  
  
"Chloe," Lana gushed, her big brown eyes still the same, "It's great that you're back."   
  
Her smile was still sickeningly sweet, Chloe observed. Her innocence was just as blinding as the first day Chloe met her, and her sweater set the very modicum of perfection. All that were missing were the pearls and the martini glass. At least she wasn't wearing that meteor rock around her neck. Chloe never did understand how Lana could wear a piece of something that had killed her parents. It was all so morbid and disturbing, and only Lana Lang could pull it off.   
  
"Hi Lana," Chloe smiled unprepared for the hug Lana was going to envelope in. Immobile, Chloe had to remember to breathe. Bringing her own arms up to pat Lana's back uneasily, Chloe scowled at Lex who was the only one who wasn't oblivious to her discomfort.  
  
Pulling away from Chloe, Lana held her at arms length and scrutinized every inch of her. "You look great," Lana finally declared, showing off her pearly whites.  
  
Chuckling to mask her discomfort, Chloe straightened her sweater and nudged Lex discreetly in an attempt to wipe that smirk off of his face. "Thanks Lana. Hey Pete,"   
  
"Damn girl," Pete said pulling her in for a hug, "you went and changed on us."  
  
"And you on me," Chloe declared taking in Pete's suddenly bulky frame. "Still playing football?"  
  
"Never stopped," Pete told her proudly.  
  
Stepping out of Pete's arms and taking her post beside Lex, Chloe nodded to the last part of the trio. "Hello Clark."   
  
"Hi Chloe," Clark said suddenly feeling nervous in her presence. The logical part of his brain was telling him that he need not be nervous, but the irrational part of his brain was running haywire with doubt and uncertainty. Clark wasn't sure how to act around this new version of Chloe. There were sparks and slivers of the old Chloe every once and awhile, but it was always just brief flashes. Clark was at a loss. It seemed like Chloe had gone and grown up without him.  
  
"Gosh Chloe," Lana said in that breathless tone of hers, "I can't believe how different you look. You look so much older."  
  
Self-consciously running a hand over the soft sweater that she was wearing, Chloe didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not. Judging from the smile on Lex's face and the frown on Clark's, the two of them were taking it differently too. "Uh, thanks Lana."  
  
"Clark told me that you're staying with Lex," Lana said, her eyes flickering over to her smirking boss.   
  
"Yeah," Chloe confirmed, "I'm staying with Lex."  
  
"Are you going to be staying for awhile?" Lana probed innocently.  
  
"Ah," Chloe said casting Lex a quick look, "I'm not sure."  
  
"There are no definite plans," Lex interjected smoothly, when he noticed Chloe's distress, "Chloe and I are just going to take it one day at a time."  
  
"What he means is he'll kick me out once I out stay my welcome," Chloe laughed, feeling her tension slowly melt away at the feeling of Lex's hand on the small of her back. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Lana, Pete, Clark or the rest of the Talon.   
  
Smiling easily, Lex added, "Or she gets sick of me and runs back to Metropolis."  
  
"Do you think Louis would take me in if I showed up on his doorstep?" Chloe asked, her eyes lighting up at the mention of their English friend. She was surprised at how much she missed him and his dirty English jokes. He was an adorable bugger.   
  
"Absolutely," Lex assured her, "I'm surprised he hasn't come up here yet to steal you back."  
  
"Who's Louis?" Clark asked, vocalizing the question that both Pete and Lana wanted to ask.  
  
"Just a mutual friend we have," Lex said not offering any more explanation, "Lana, could we get two cups of coffee?"  
  
"Coming up," Lana said giving Chloe one last grin before going back to her post.  
  
"Clark, Pete, would you like to join us?" Lex asked leading Chloe over to an empty table.  
  
"I'll bring the coffee over," Clark said gesturing at Lana and the coffee she was brewing.  
  
"And I'll help him," Pete offered, "Two creams and two sugars for Chloe and…"  
  
"Actually," Chloe said wrinkling her nose, "I take it black with just one sugar."  
  
"Black?" Clark asked surprised, "Since when?" As long as he'd known Chloe, she'd taken her coffee with two creams and two sugars.  
  
"For awhile now," Chloe shrugged, "Thanks Clark."  
  
"I take it the same way," Lex said patting Clark's arm, "Thanks."  
  
"Sure," Clark nodded watching Chloe turn her attention back to Lex and make her way through the throngs of customers to a free table. This day just got weirder and weirder.   
  
Watching Clark as she poured the hot coffee, Lana saw the same thing that Clark and the rest of the Talon did, the new Chloe. "Clark, are you all right?"  
  
Sighing, Clark gave Lana a miserable look. "Do you get the distinct feeling that Chloe went and grew up without the rest of us?"  
  
Looking Chloe over as she dodged patrons and tables, Pete couldn't help but agree. "She grew up all right."  
  
Setting the hot mugs of java on a tray for Clark, Lana gave him a sympathetic smile. "You feel left behind?"  
  
"No," Clark said shaking his head, "just…"  
  
"Just what?" Lana asked reaching over and putting her hand on Clark's arm.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do feel a little left behind," Clark confessed.  
  
"Don't worry," Lana whispered looking over to where Chloe was laughing at Lex, "I feel a little left behind too. I mean, it seems like she's an adult and we're just little kids, you know?"  
  
"Yeah," Clark agreed, "I don't know what to say to her anymore. It used to be so easy. But it's been so long since we've talked…and I don't know how to approach this new version of Chloe."  
  
Handing Clark the tray, Lana gave him a confident smile, "Just be yourself and you'll be fine."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Clark asked eyeing Lana skeptically.  
  
"Because being you has never steered you wrong before," Lana beamed, "Now go before their coffee gets cold."  
  
"All right," Clark said armed with a bout of confidence and coffee. Hopefully it would be enough.  
  
  
***   
  
Settling back in the well worn seats, Chloe let her eyes drift over the Talon and all the subtle changes that seemed to have been made over the years. Soaking up everything, Chloe found herself watching Clark and Lana talking like she used to all those years ago. It was like old times, sitting back and silently observing the two poster children for denial. Chloe could almost predict the scene before it happened. Lana reached over the counter and lightly touched Clark's arms and Clark's face lit up like the morning sun. These two were so predictable.  
  
"Are you still in love with him?"  
  
Her eyes widening with surprise at the sudden question, Chloe whirled around and gave Lex the most incredibly astonished expression he'd ever seen. Realizing that he was being serious, Chloe couldn't help but laugh. Really laugh. It was a real laugh that lit up her entire face and rushed to her eyes, making them come to life in a way Lex was glad to see. Of course, it wasn't the reaction that he was expecting but he'd take it nonetheless.   
  
Clutching her sides, Chloe couldn't seem to stop the laughter.  
  
"I'm glad you find my question so amusing."  
  
Finally getting herself under control, Chloe shook her head at Lex. "Don't be stupid," Chloe ordered, wiping amused tears from her eyes.  
  
"I'm stupid now?" Lex asked, giving her an amused look.   
  
"If you ever thought that I was in love with Clark, yeah you're stupid. Monumentally so."  
  
"Really?" He'd been called peaceful and stupid in one day. What else did Chloe Sullivan have in store for him?  
  
"I had a crush on the guy in high school," Chloe laughed, "I didn't want to bear his children or anything."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh indeed," Chloe chuckled shaking her head, "I can't believe that you thought that I was in love with him. That's too funny."  
  
"What's too funny?" Clark asked setting two coffees and two hot chocolates down.  
  
"Lex," Chloe grinned, "and his crazy ideas."  
  
"Okay," Clark said feeling his forehead bunch up with confusion.  
  
"Ignore her," Lex ordered Clark, "She's not coherent until she's had coffee."  
  
Snorting, Chloe grabbed her steaming mug of heaven. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
A smile splitting across his face at the familiarity that he was beginning to feel, Clark gave Chloe a goofy grin. "Now that you're back, I guess that means you'll be coming back to school. It'll be like old times, Chloe. You can even take the Torch back. I'll happily hand over the reigns as editor."  
  
"And if you need another reporter, I'm sure I can help out." Pete offered, shrugging his massive shoulders.   
  
Giving Lex an apprehensive look, Chloe played with her coffee. "Guys, I'm not going to be going to school with you."  
  
"Why not?" Clark asked confused by the secret looks that Chloe and Lex were sharing, "We've got one semester left before we graduate. I know that it'll be hard to come in a third of the way through the semester, but you're smart. You'll be fine. And if you need help, I can help you…"  
  
"Clark," Chloe said cutting him off. She'd forgotten how good he was at rambling. "I graduated last year."  
  
She what? "You what?" Clark and Pete asked, almost choking on their hot chocolate.  
  
"I graduated last year," Chloe repeated trying to make Clark and Pete understand, "I'm done high school."  
  
"Are you in university?" Clark asked getting over his initial shock.   
  
"No," Chloe said ducking her head.  
  
"Why not?" Clark asked too blinded by his confusion to notice Chloe's ashen face.   
  
"Because she's taking a year off to just live in the moment," Lex covered, resting his hand on the back of Chloe's chair, "It's all very new age of her."  
  
Giving Lex a grateful smile, Chloe nodded at her former best friends. It wasn't a complete lie. It was just a half truth, and all that Chloe was ready to tell them. It was all that Chloe was ready to tell anyone.  
  
"A year off?" Clark echoed, giving Chloe a dubious look. How the hell did Lex know all of that? How the did Lex know more than he did about Chloe? "How does your dad feel about that?"  
  
Strike one. "He had nothing bad to say about it," Chloe told Clark, leaning back into Lex's touch. Because the dead didn't talk.  
  
"Oh," Clark said confused by her choice of words, "How does he feel about you living with Lex?"  
  
Strike two.  
  
"I think that if he were here," Lex said giving Chloe's shoulder a soft squeeze, "he'd have no objections."  
  
Regarding his two friends strangely, Clark didn't ask any more questions, much to the relief of Chloe and Lex. He let the two of them steer the topics of conversation and participated, but never did he lose that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was something that they weren't telling him and he was going to find out what it was. To bad Clark didn't know that would be strike three. Three strikes and you're out.   
  
***  
  
TBC.**


	10. Home Sweet Home

Title: Surprise, Surprise.

Author: Lucy Mars

Disclaimer: Nah, not mine.

**Chapter #10: Home Sweet Home.**

Exiting the Talon and standing out in the open air, Chloe let out a breath of relief. If one more person came up to her and said her name in awe, she'd be sick. One more gushed and squeaky voice exclaiming how much she'd changed would make her burst. "Was I really that much of an ogre before?"

"What?" Lex asked coming out to stand beside Chloe.

"Was I an ogre before?" Chloe demanded crossing her arms angrily, "Because I've just spent the last two hours in that coffee shop having people come up to me and tell me with wonder in their voices about how much I've changed and how great I look. So tell me, was I really that hideous at 16?"

"You were not an ogre at 16." If Lex remembered correctly, she was rather pretty, in an annoying, demanding, reporter on the trail-esque way. She wasn't the beauty that she was now, but she wasn't hideous either. 

She didn't believe him. "I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because," Chloe stated stubbornly, "I don't." 

"You've won me over with your argument," Lex replied dryly.

"Come on," Chloe pleaded, "Tell me that truth. Was I really that bad?"

"Chloe Sullivan," Lex smirked, "Are you fishing for compliments?"

Her face flushing an adorable shade of red, Chloe opened her mouth to protest but Lex effectively cut her off with a brush of his hand. Holding her car door for her, Lex waited impatiently. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked slipping into the car.

"Home," Lex answered just before he slammed her door shut.

***

Finishing with the last report for the night, Lex methodically arranged the files that he would need for tomorrow and shut off his computer. Piling everything into his suitcase, he glanced up expecting to see Chloe still reading by the fireplace, but all he saw was a book lying face down on the cushion. 

"Where did she go?" Lex muttered getting up and crossing the threshold quickly. Searching the kitchen first, Lex found nothing but gleaming appliances upon arrival. Moving onto his office next, Lex didn't find her checking her e-mail either. If Lex was addicted to the internet, then Chloe was an internet junkie in need of rehab. 

Working his way through the various rooms he never used, Lex finally arrived in the solarium to discover Chloe curled up outside on a bench on the west side of the manor. Through the window, Lex examined the picture Chloe created. She made a beautiful picture sitting under a full moon, her blonde hair lighting up the darkness around her and casting a golden glow on the night. 

There was only one thing missing. Him. Turning on his heel, Lex headed towards his study and poured two glasses of wine. Retracing his steps, Lex silently slipped out to where Chloe was sitting and murmured softly, so not to startle her, "I'm starting to think that you're addicted to the open space."

Wrapped securely in an oversized quilt, Chloe inhaled the sweet night air and moved over so that Lex could sit down on the bench with her. "I'm starting to think that I am." Chloe confessed, looking up at the million stars that highlighted the night sky.

Settling himself down beside her, Lex handed her a glass of wine. "It's been a long day." It was more of a statement than a question.

"It has, but it hasn't been all bad." Chloe smiled, looking at Lex over the rim of her glass.

"Really?" Lex asked feeling his lips quirk upwards at her admission. 

"Really," Chloe said turning her attention back up to the glistening diamonds that lit up the night, "You've somehow managed to make what should have been a horrific day bearable. Thank you."

"Well, I try."

Laughing, Chloe opened her quilt up and waited for Lex to join her. Tucking the edges in around them, Chloe drank her wine, looked up at the stars and sat in comfortable with Lex. All in all, it wasn't a bad way to spend her night. 

***

"Do you ever stop reading?"

Answering Lex with a distracted 'hmm,' Chloe moved her feet so that Lex could sit down beside her. Not raising her eyes once from the article she was reading, Chloe waited until Lex settled down beside her before depositing her legs across his lap.

Raising an amused eyebrow at the pair of feet resting quite comfortably on him, Lex didn't know whether to throw her feet to the ground or tickle them. 

"Want a section?" Chloe asked blindly reaching behind her for the rest of the paper.

"No," Lex answered, "that's okay. I've got to head into work."

"Okay. Want some breakfast?" Chloe asked raising her eyes to meet his and offering him a piece of her toast.

"Coffee," Lex answered with a shake of his head. Dropping her feet to ground with a satisfying thud, Lex crossed the room to where a breakfast cart had been set up. "So what are you going to do all day without me?" Lex smirked, watching Chloe munch on her toast and read the editorials.

"Beside weep at the misery of being denied your company for a couple hours?" Chloe deadpanned.

"Yes, besides that."

"I don't know," Chloe said feeling a frown mar her features, "I hadn't really thought about it."

Sipping his coffee slowly, Lex slipped his free hand into his pocket. "Do think you'll spend all day here?"

"Sure," Chloe shrugged, "Why not. Maybe I'll take a walk around the grounds later, or check out what your library has to offer."

"In case you change your mind," Lex said tossing her a ring of keys, "and want to go for a drive."

Deftly catching the keys before they smacked her in the face, Chloe glanced up surprised at Lex. "Keys?"

"For a car," Lex smirked his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Really?" Chloe asked rolling her eyes at Lex, "I never would have guessed."

"Just trying to help,"

Holding the keys like they were made of glass, Chloe raised her eyes to meet Lex. "You really don't need to do all of this, Lex." 

"So you've told me." Not waiting for a response, Lex swept out of the room as quickly as he arrived.

Watching the last piece of his coat disappear through the door and down the hall, Chloe shook her head. "I hate it when he does that." 

Secretly though, she loved it. 

***

"Son,"

Sighing, Lex resisted the urge to hang up his phone. "Hello father."

"Business is good," Lionel stated, his voice booming over the tiny receiver.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Lex replied dryly.

Choosing to ignore his comment, Lionel plowed on. "I'm reading your first quarterly report…"

"That I've yet to release," Lex observed, not at all surprised.

"And I have to say," Lionel said acting as if he hadn't heard his son talk, "I'm impressed."

Sitting up now, Lex felt surprise inch its way towards him. He wasn't going to jump for joy yet. Lionel Luthor wasn't a praising sort of man…unless it was for himself.

"Your profits can be defined as mediocre."

And there it was, the words of a loving father. "Careful dad," Lex said dryly, "I just may take that as a compliment."

"Be sure not too," Lionel ordered, "That was anything but."

"I'll try and refrain myself,"

"Son, you know I want what's best for you,"

Since when? "Is that so dad?"

"And what's best for you," Lionel said, his voice booming all the way from Metropolis and filling Lex's office, "is to be in Metropolis with me."

Clenching his jaw, Lex had to resist the childish urge to shout 'liar, liar' at his father. Being away from his father was what was best for him. Being as far away as possible from his father's influence was what was best for him. Being happy for the first time in so long was what was best for him. 

"Lex?"

"Father," Lex grounded out slowly, "We've had this discussion before, and my answer still hasn't changed."

"I've put up with this for long enough, Lex."

I've put up with you for long enough. "And you're going to have to put up with it for a little while longer, dad."

"What can you possibly learn in Smallville of all places?" Lionel demanded the anger evident in his voice.

How to be a good man.

"Lex?" Lionel snapped when the only answer he received from his son was silence.

"I have a meeting," Lex said nodding wordlessly at his secretary when she discreetly entered his office.

"This discussion isn't over, son."

Yes, it was. "Goodbye father." Lex said hanging up the phone.

***

Soaking up the entire Normal Rockwell-ness of it all, Chloe lazily wandered down the vacant streets of the downtown district. The boutiques were all the same and the bakeries still selling the same tarts and treats. It was almost eerie to be walking down the unchanged streets as a different woman. 

Chloe almost found herself longing for the swarming crowds of Metropolis and the nameless faces that greeted you at ever turn. Once in awhile it was nice to just be swallowed up by the masses. Once in awhile, it was nice to be no one, especially when you just wanted to be left alone. 

The people were still as polite as ever. Every once an awhile someone would stop her and welcome her back to town. It was touching and borderline annoying. 

But, there was a part of Chloe that was touched by all the warm welcomes. She almost felt missed. The resident outsider for so many years, it was ironic that now she was starting to feel like part of the community. Ironic, because the Chloe of today was more of an outsider then the Chloe of yesterday. She was nothing like the residents of Smallville now. After the last few years in Metropolis, Chloe knew she could never be part of the small town ever again. It was nice to be back, but she didn't belong here. She never did. 

Great, now she was getting all maudlin.

Her cheeks were red and chapped by the cold, her face was sore from smiling politely for so long and her coffee was too sweet. How hard was it to make a black coffee with one sugar? Obviously, much more difficult than the people at the Talon could handle. Sighing, Chloe found herself longing for the manor. At least there she could be alone when she wanted to and be with people when she needed company. In town…she had no choice. Maybe she'd made a mistake by coming into town. It wasn't the people that were the problem though.

It was crazy how everyone in Smallville was so nice.

"Chloe Sullivan?"

Well, maybe not everyone.

"Ms. Potter," Chloe greeted as politely as she could. She'd never liked Nell. There was something about her slanted eyes and constantly pursed mouth that made Chloe suspicious. 

"Well," Nell said taking in Chloe's changed appearance with obvious surprise, "Lana wasn't kidding when she said that you had changed."

Looking down at the simple black slacks, white sweater and black overcoat that Lex had left in her room, Chloe had to admit it wasn't a Chloe-Smallville-ish outfit, but it was growing on her nonetheless. Slipping off her sunglasses when Nell didn't make any move to intimate the quick greeting that the rest of the town had used, Chloe pointed out the obvious, "You look exactly as I remember, Nell."

Giving Chloe an appraising look, Nell was right not to take that as a compliment. "Lana tells me that you graduated from high school last year."

"I did," Chloe answered eyeing Nell suspiciously. Why was Nell Potter taking out time from her day to actually converse with her? Chloe had never been particularly close with Lana and especially not with Nell. What did she want?

"Lana also tells me that you're staying with Lex Luthor."

Bingo. "I am." Chloe confirmed, not offering any explanation or elaboration about the situation. 

Giving Chloe an annoyed look when she didn't make this easy for her, Nell persisted. "I never knew that you and Lex were such good friends."

A small smirk playing over her lips, Chloe answered casually, "Well, we are." 

"How does your father feel about you staying with Lex?" Nell asked looking over Chloe's expensive clothes and new attitude. Nell would be lying if she didn't admit that Chloe had blossomed into an urbanite beauty, but her niece was still better. Lana was the classical definition of brilliance and Lana was more deserving on the Luthor name than Chloe could ever be.

Easily masking her emotions, Chloe told Nell coolly, "He didn't have anything bad to say about it."

Narrowing her eyes at Chloe, Nell informed her bluntly, "People in town are talking,"

"I have found that people are going to talk whether we want them too or not," Chloe said not rising to the bait, "Also, if I remember correctly, talk is harmless and just part of the 'small town' charm."

Flinching just where Chloe knew she would, Nell felt her patience with Chloe wear out. "Aren't you bothered by what people are saying about you and Lex?"

"I have a better question," Chloe said pulling herself to her full height and looking down at Nell with displeasure. She didn't like being played and that was what Nell was trying to do to her. "Aren't you bothered that I've suddenly appeared out of nowhere and thrown your carefully planned life for Lana out the window, Nell?"

When Nell didn't say anything, Chloe plowed on calmly. "Aren't you at all annoyed by the fact that I'm the one living at the Luthor ancestral home, and not your darling niece? It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see your displeasure with the entire situation, Nell. Though I'm sure that Lana has no clue how you 'really' feel about it." 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Nell demanded, glowering at Chloe's calm face. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This wasn't the way that Nell had planned her life would be. She had never planned to live in Smallville for the rest of her life. But if she couldn't have what she wanted, then she would make sure that Lana would. Chloe wasn't supposed to step in and complicate things. She was so close to making Lana and Lex more than 'just' friends. She had enough problems with Clark Kent constantly around. Nell didn't need Chloe to make things worse. 

Ignoring her question, Chloe slipped on her sunglasses and told Nell warmly, "It was nice seeing you again, Ms. Potter." 

Smiling at Nell, Chloe effortless side stepped the older woman and walked away. Maybe coming into town hadn't been such a bad idea. 

Watching Chloe slip into Lex's car and drive away, Nell muttered to nobody in particular, "This isn't how it's supposed to be."

***

"Busy?"

"Chloe?" Lex asked, tearing his mind away from fertilizer for one brief second.

"Yup," Chloe chirped, munching on a carrot stick, "Busy?"

"Not really," Lex said, his eyes falling on his barren office.

"Good. Listen, do you feel like chicken or fish tonight?"

What? "What?"

"Chicken or fish," Chloe repeated scrutinizing every inch of Lex's massive fridge, "What do you feel like eating tonight?"

"Ah," Lex stuttered, thrown for a second, "I feel like eating whatever the cook prepares?"

"See, that's where you run into problems seeing how I'm making dinner tonight."

"You're what?" Lex asked dumbly.

"Making dinner," Chloe said grabbing some vegetables and throwing them into the sink, "Do you feel like having salad tonight? Maybe I'll make a potato salad. Or we can just forgo the salad and…"

"Chloe," Lex said cutting her off, "Why are you making dinner when it can be made _for you?"_

"You can't see me, but I'm currently rolling my eyes at you rich boy."

"All right,"

"I'm making dinner," Chloe said emphasizing the words, "because it's fun."

"Fun?" Lex echoed, disbelief lacing his tone.

"Fun," Chloe confirmed, "Come on, making dinner is fun!"

"I'll have to take your word for it."

"You've never made dinner before." It was more a statement than a question.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Lex asked leaning back in his seat and feeling the stress from the day melt away. The stress that had been planted there since his father's phone call this morning.

"Save your breath," Chloe ordered, "Are you done for the day?"

Looking at the documents and reports that could wait until tomorrow, Lex felt something rise through him at the realization that he had somewhere else to be. That he had someone waiting for him at home. What was that feeling?

"Lex?" Chloe asked interrupting his silent questions.

"Sorry," Lex said pushing the foreign emotions aside for a second, "Yeah, I'm done for the day."

"Good. You can help me make dinner."

Make dinner? "Make dinner?" 

"Yeah," Chloe said laughing at the disbelief in Lex's voice, "Get your ass home buster. You're gonna help me make dinner."

Before Lex could protest, Chloe hung up on him. "Well…" Lex said to no one in particular, "okay."

***

"See," Chloe laughed, watching Lex stir the sauce as she sliced cucumbers, "I told you making dinner was fun."

Looking up from the pot that he was concentrating on, Lex couldn't find any points to disagree with Chloe. It was fun. The almost burning yourself wasn't fun, but aside from that, he was having a great time doing what had been done for him his entire life. Making dinner was like taking an adventure with Chloe. She buzzed from one end of the kitchen to the other, adding ingredients and dashes of spices that he's only ever seen in passing. Preparing dinner, as Lex slowly discovered, was nothing like preparing breakfast. The simplicity of the first meal was quickly lost in the drama that was the last. Chloe's logic was that the mornings weren't a time for excitement, whereas the night was. 

"So we're being adventurous with the last meal of the day?" Lex asked, watching Chloe slice chicken with the same ease and confidence that she did everything else with. 

"Always," Chloe told Lex seriously, "Breakfast can just consist of coffee, and lunch a bagel, but dinner, dinner always has to be a full meal. Dinner is when you unwind. It's when you sit down and just let the problems of the day drift behind you and the problems of tomorrow stay where they are. No need worrying about things you've already dealt with and things you can't prevent, right?"

"Right," Lex grinned leaving the more difficult parts of dinner to Chloe and moving over so that she'd have room to work. He'd do what he did best. Lex would just observe. 

"Try this," Chloe said dipping a small piece of chicken in the sauce that Lex had made, "All your hard work comes down to this."

His hand reached over to take the piece of chicken from her fingers, but they moved on their own accord and gently caught her wrist. His eyes flying up to Chloe's, Lex was surprised to see her smiling at him, instead of frowning. Pulling her closer, Lex let her slim fingers feed him the small sliver of chicken. His lips barely grazing the tips of her fingers, Lex never let go of Chloe's hand as he ate the chicken and she never pulled away.

"Is it good?" Chloe asked her voice soft and a little hesitant.

"Delicious," Lex grinned.

Smiling slyly at Lex, Chloe reached over and gently ran her finger over his bottom lip. "You had a little bit of sauce there," she explained when he looked up at her. Giving Lex one last smile, Chloe pulled away and put the final touches on their meal. 

"What do you want to drink?" Lex asked, recovering quickly.

"Anything's fine," Chloe said looking at Lex through her fallen bangs, "How was work today?"

"Good," Lex grinned pouring two glasses of wine, his phone call with his father momentarily forgotten.

"Take over any companies today?" Chloe teased taking the wine from Lex.

"I save that for Friday," Lex quipped taking the plates that Chloe handed him, "Lets me feel like I've had a full week."

"Let's go eat," Chloe laughed playfully pushing Lex into the dining room, "Corporate Raider Man."

"I prefer Mastermind." 

Shaking her head, Chloe sat down to dinner with Lex and for the first time in a long time, she felt at home. She finally felt like she had a home again. 

***

TBC.


	11. Never Sorry

Title: Surprise, Surprise.

Author: Lucy Mars

Disclaimer: Banish the thought. They don't belong to me. 

Rating: Hard "R." Kiddies, turn around and go home.

**Chapter #11: Never Sorry.**

"Since when do you like to brood?"

"Hey," Clark said looking up at Lana as she climbed the last few steps and joined him on his worn couch, "What are you doing here?"

"Just got off work," Lana explained looking out at the bright night sky, "I thought I'd check on you before going home."

"Check up on me?" Clark asked uncomfortably, "Why? I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Lana asked regarding Clark closely, "I mean, you looked really sullen at school today."

"It's nothing," Clark lied.

"Or, it's Chloe."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes," Lana shrugged, having long ago stopped trying to figure their complicated relationship out, "You're worried about her."

It wasn't a question, but he would answer it anyway. "Yeah,"

"Because she's staying with Lex?"

"No," Clark denied, "Yes. Maybe. I don't know."

Laughing lightly, Lana stretched her legs out in front of her and shook her head. "Nice to know that you're not indecisive,"

"It's partly Lex," Clark confessed, "but it's more what she's keeping from me."

"What is she keeping from you?" Lana asked.

Sighing, Clark ran an agitated hand through his hair. "I don't know and that's what's bothering me,"

"So…you're not at all jealous?" Lana asked softly.

"Jealous?" Clark repeated, turning to look at Lana, "Why would I be jealous? What is there to be jealous of?"

"I could be wrong," Lana said hesitantly, "but I think that there's something going on between them."

"They're just friends," Clark said a little too quickly, "Lex told me that they're just friends."

"Oh. All right. If Lex said so."

"He did." 

'And you believe him?' Lana wanted to ask, 'You believe him, even though you know he's lying?'

"They're just friends," Clark mumbled, trying to reassure himself, "Just friends."

"Yeah," Lana sighed, "Like us."

  
***

Looking down at the offending phone as its shrill ring broke her concentration and echoed through the quiet room, Chloe gave Lex a pleading look. She was too comfortable to move. She didn't want to get up and answer it.

"Don't look at me," Lex chuckled, never looking up from his book, "I'm perfectly fine with letting the machine get it. You're the one with the weird inability to let it ring."

Scowling when she realized that he wouldn't get it, Chloe swung her comfortably outstretched legs off of Lex and let them hit the cold floor. Shuffling across the room, Chloe grabbed the phone roughly and sighed dramatically for Lex's benefit, "Hello?" 

"Do you miss me love?"

"Louis!" Chloe exclaimed happily, catching Lex's attention, "It's been ages since you've called. Where have you been?"

"So you have missed me, Pixie." Louis laughed triumphantly, "I was afraid that you would have forgotten all about me, with Lex to 'entertain' you."

Ignoring the insinuation Louis always seemed intent on lacing into their conversations, Chloe sat back down next to Lex and threw her feet back up on him. It was a position they often found themselves in. "I could never forget about you,"

With a melodramatic roll of his eyes, Lex propped his book against Chloe's ankles and went back to his reading. 

"That's good to hear, pet." 

"So where have you been?" Chloe demanded, "Lex and I have been placing bets on when you would call."

"I've been around," Louis answered vaguely, "Now tell me love, how have you been? How's life in the country?"

"Good," Chloe answered truthfully, "Great actually. I'm having a great time being back."

"So you're not coming home to me anytime soon?"

"Well," Chloe laughed nudging Lex playfully with her foot, "seeing how Lex has yet to kick me out, I don't think I'll be coming back to Meteropolis just yet."

"Isn't a bloody month enough time in the country? How much fresh air does one person need?"

"Louis," Chloe said drawing out his name playfully, "Keep it up and I'll start to think that you miss me."

"For an intelligent bird, you're awfully dim." Louis scolded, "Of course I miss you love! It's boring without you here to entertain me. There is no one here to mock others with me."

"Aww," Chloe laughed, "I miss you too, Louis."

"So you're not coming back to me?" Louis asked with pseudo and true sadness. He missed his little bird. 

"I'm sorry Louis, but Lex has successfully stolen my heart," Chloe deadpanned, "I can't leave him."

"Damn right," Lex smirked, never looking up from his book. 

"Is he there?" Louis asked, hearing the third voice.

"At my feet," Chloe answered, wiggling her toes and getting his attention. 

"I knew he was, but I never took you for the kinky sort, pet."

"Louis," Chloe warned, feeling her face heat up.

"What?" Louis asked innocently. 

Purposely ignoring Lex's curious sideways glance, Chloe wondered, 'When did it get so hot in here?'

"So there's nothing I can do to persuade you to leave Lex and come back to me?"

"Sorry,"

"I'm going to go and drown my sorrows now." Louis told her humorously.

"In our dear friend Jack?" Chloe teased, remembering Louis fondness for whiskey.

"In Jack," Louis confirmed, "I'll talk to you later, love."

"Bye Louis."

"Jack?" Lex questioned, finally looking up from his book.

"Jack Daniels. Louis is heartbroken that I refused to leave you for him." Chloe grinned, stretching out like a cat. She could use a nap, "He got off the phone to drown his sorrows."

"Chloe Sullivan, heartbreaker extraordinaire." Lex grinned, taking the phone from Chloe and setting it down on the coffee table.

"Yeah," Chloe snorted, "that's me all right."

"Tired?" Lex asked resting his hand on Chloe's leg.

"Maybe," 

"Nap," Lex suggested going back to his book. 

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked looking up at Lex through sleepy screens. 

Watch you sleep. "Read,"

"Party animal," Chloe smirked, letting her eyes drift closed. 

*** 

Having long abandoned trying to read his book, Lex sat comfortably in the slowly darkening room and watched Chloe sleep. Her usually animated face was at rest and Lex could almost say that she looked peaceful. Almost, because peace wasn't an emotion he was well acquainted with. Who was he to assert if anyone was at peace?

Unlike the last time he'd watched her sleep in his arms, her body wasn't tense or shaken. Everything about her was calm and tranquil this time. Lex liked seeing her like this. He liked seeing her period. 

It'd been a month since he'd brought her here and Lex found himself silently dreading the day she would leave. There was no doubt in his mind that she would leave, because everyone he cared about left him. Why would Chloe be any different?

Despite the dread though, Lex thoroughly enjoyed Chloe's company. She was like a breath of fresh air in his life. The manor was no longer a dark and sullen castle. It was home. A home that had Lex looking forward to returning to everyday and dreading leaving every morning. It wasn't because of the light that Chloe shone on everything, but just because she was there. Every night, Lex could expect a new adventure in the kitchen. Every night, Lex could expect laughter and banter. Every night, Lex could expect the hesitance in him and the internal battle about when to make his move. 

The relationship he had with Chloe was a bizarre one. Their friendship had been struck in the most unusual of ways and built on the oddest of foundations. Lex didn't know where the lines were drawn in the sand and whether or not he was allowed to cross them. For the first time in his life, Lex was friends with a woman that he didn't want to risk losing for a quick tumble in bed. 

The prospect of losing Chloe as his friend scared Lex in a way that he had never experienced before. Never before had a woman held such a firm place in his heart. Never since he lost his mother. Chloe was a pile of firsts for him. She teased him, cajoled him, and on occasion insulted him. More then once, when she noticed the stunned expression on his face, Chloe had to remind him that she didn't care what his name was. If he was being an ass, she would tell him. End of story. She filled the longing in his heart that had been there ever since Lex could remember. She was the only person who could break him out of a mood with a smile or a smirk. 

She was the only person he could see himself loving for the rest of his life.

"Have you been sitting here the entire time?" 

Moving his eyes from the far away corner over her shoulder to meet her bleary eyes, Lex said evenly, "You're awake," 

"Observant fellow you are," Chloe teased rubbing the last remnants of sleep from her eyes and pulling herself up into a sitting position, "How long have I been asleep."

"I'm not sure," Lex muttered a glazed look on his face.

Reaching over to touch his arm, Chloe asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

His eyes focused but his face still holding that far away look, Lex looked down at Chloe's hand resting on his arm and smiled quietly.

"Lex?" Chloe asked closing the last bit of space between them. Studying Lex's face as a flurry of emotions flashed over his eyes, Chloe tried to figure out what was going on in his mind. Whatever it was that she was expecting from him, it wasn't the feeling of his lips against hers.

Losing himself in the sea of blue that were her concerned eyes, Lex felt his heart constrict at the worry he saw. Concern for him. His heart drop kicking his conflicted brain over, Lex acted on impulse for the first time in his life. Huh, another first. 

Pressing his lips against Chloe's, Lex felt his eyes shutter close at the surge of emotions rushing through him. It was like a tidal wave of sensations slamming into him and making him feel again. Her lips were so soft under his. He could stay in this place forever.

Surprise quickly dying away to pleasure, Chloe leaned into Lex and the kiss wholeheartedly. It was about damn time he made a move. She would have pounced him if she had to wait one more day.

Feeling her lips part against his in an invitation that he knew well, Lex felt himself tumble back down into reality. Whoa Nelly. Pulling away abruptly, Lex stared at Chloe in shock. Her chest was rising and falling as quickly as his and her eyes radiated with confusion. So this was what losing control felt like. 

"Lex?" 

Her uncertain voice cutting through his muddled senses, Lex forced himself to look at Chloe and not her red lips. Not her red and swollen lips. Not her well kissed…

"Lex?"

"I'm sorry," Lex blurted out, his fingers itching to reach over and touch Chloe. Just to reassure himself that it had actually happened. He did actually kiss her. 

Waiting a beat, Chloe crossed her arms angrily and gave Lex a defiant glare. "Well I'm not."

"I shouldn't have done…Wait. What?" 

"I'm not sorry," Chloe repeated, her eyes blazing with anger, "So don't expect me to say I am, jackass."

Lex was sure his mouth would have hung open in surprise if he wasn't so busy kissing Chloe. Attacking her lips with a passion that rivaled anything he was sure she'd ever felt before, Lex felt his head begin to spin when Chloe returned the kiss with more. Her fingers dug into his arms as she tried to anchor herself against him, while his own hands were tangled in her hair as he tried to pull her as close as possible.

Pinning Lex against the couch with her body, Chloe pulled away briefly to fill her deprived lungs with air. "You still sorry?" she demanded, her voice not as steady as before.

"I'll never be sorry," Lex murmured against her lips. He would never lie to her. He couldn't.

"Good." Chloe said simply before wrapping her arms around Lex and drowning herself in his kiss. 

Feeling her tongue sweep over his lips, Lex parted his lips willingly. She didn't have to ask him twice. 

***

Stumbling into his bedroom with Chloe attacking the buttons on his shirt, Lex moved blindly until her legs hit his bed. Tumbling down a mass of limbs, Lex looked into Chloe's shinning eyes and his heart threatened to burst under the sudden pressure it was feeling. Years of being dormant made it hard for his poor heart to suddenly take on the excess of sentiments and sensations he was feeling.

He could see every line of her face and body under the early evening light. He could feel the strength of her heart beats, solid and hypnotic under his hand. The texture of her flesh was baby soft and smooth, an intoxicating combination. Lex felt something he didn't think he'd ever felt in his life. The feel of her beneath his palm, beneath his fingers, it make him so alive his body was thrumming with the power of it. 

Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, Chloe pulled Lex down towards her and kissed him. Light feathery kisses that she knew would drive him crazy. Pushing his shirt open, she slid her hands over his smooth chest. She wanted to touch every inch of his smooth body. She wanted to explore his body with her hands, her eyes and her lips. All she had to do now was get his clothes off. 

Sucking in his breath, Lex felt a raw jolt of desire slice through him the instant he felt Chloe's hands skim over his chest. He was going to lose it right here, right now. _No, worse. He was going to embarrass himself like a teenager without resistant. Luckily for Lex, Chloe pulled away before he had a chance to engage himself in some pre-teen nightmare. However, as much as he wanted to avoid embarrassment, being away from Chloe was considerably worse. _

Putting her finger over his lips, Chloe silenced him with a brazen smile. Pulling her hand away, she took her sweater off and threw over her shoulder in one fluid motion. "Lex?"

"Yeah?" Lex asked awe heavily laced in his voice. Never before in his entire life had he seen anything more beautiful then the site before him. He wanted to reach over and touch her but he couldn't move. There was no blood left in his veins. 

"I'm not leaving any room for uncertainties," Chloe whispered, catching Lex's chin and making him look at her, "I don't want you to have any doubts about where I stand on this."

"And where do you stand on this?" 

Her palm smoothed over his thigh and slowly moved upwards. "I want you Lex," Chloe said against his ear, "Do you want me?"

"Yes," was all Lex was able to stutter before Chloe crushed her lips against his and pushed him down onto his bed. 

***

The eyes that had begun to close flew open in stunned awakening. Her hips arched up, meeting his questioning lips just before the first flood of terrifying pleasure poured through her. Gasping, she reached for him, only to find her damp palms sliding off his skin as he moved over her, lighting fires where he willed.

The roaring in her ears prevented her from hearing herself call his name again and again. But he heard. Nothing he had heard before or would hear again would ever sound quite so sweet. She moved under him, bucking, twisting, trembling as he found and exploited new secrets. The dark taste of passion filled his mouth, driving him to find more, give more. 

Her skin was hot and damp wherever he touched, making him mad with thoughts of how she would be when he filled her. Could she know how weak she made him? How completely she satisfied him? His mind teemed with thoughts of her, memories he knew would follow him until he died. Each time he took a breath he drew in the scent of her skin, sheened now with her passion and his. No other woman would ever tempt him again, because no other woman was Chloe.

She wanted to beg him to stop. She wanted to beg him to never stop. Each breath she dragged into her lungs seemed to clog there until she feared she would die from lack of air …or the surplus of it. Her eyes filled with tears, not from sorrow or regret but from the ache of a beauty so great she knew she could never describe it. Her strength ebbed and flowed, rushing into her like wildfire, then pouring out like a waterfall. But weak or strong, she had never known pleasure so deep. In some corner of her brain she wanted to know if he felt the same. But each time she began to form the words, he would touch her and send her thoughts spinning into a void of sensation. 

When his lips came back to hers, she tasted desperation on them. Wanting to soothe, she answered with her heart, pulling him close.

He slipped into her, fighting with every fiber of his being to take her gently, struggling against every urge to plunge in to his own satisfaction. Sweat pooled at the base of his spine. The muscles in his arms quivered as he braced over her and watched, as he had dreamed of watching, her face as he made her one with him. 

"Lex!" she cried out, but not in pain. Perhaps there was pain, but it was so smothered in pleasure that she couldn't feel it. Only him. She could feel one with him as he moved into her, became part of her. With her eyes open and focused on him, she matched his rhythm. Slowly…beautifully slow. Gloriously slow. The moment when they joined would be savored, like the finest of old wines, the purest of promises. 

He bent to take her lips again and swallowed her sigh. He could feel her pulse around him as clear as he could feel her hands stroke down his back, When he thrust deep inside of her, she arched and that sigh became a moan. Now it was she who changed the rhythm and he who followed. It no longer mattered who was the rider, and who was ridden, as they raced together. His last thought as his pleasure burst into her was that he had finally found home. 

***

His first, cliché-ridden thought was: This must be a dream.

His body was sated, languorous even, and Chloe was sitting atop the covers watching him with a whimsical smile on her face. Wearing only a crisp purple dress shirt, carelessly buttoned over her navel and gaping in all the right places, Lex had never seen anything sexier.

It took him a moment to get over the delighted shock and remember the events of the last few hours. There were no words that Lex could find in his extensive vocabulary to adequately describe the events that had occurred once he'd thrown caution to the wind. 

It was quite clear to Lex, and to Chloe, if that soft smile on her face was any indication, that they were wonderful together. It didn't take Lex to come to the decision that they made an unstoppable team. Argue, banter, make love; the two of there were easily gold-medal material.

The more that he thought about it, especially that last thing that they tried, Lex wasn't entirely sure that a mere gold medal was enough. There needs to be a whole new awards system. Because he and Chloe were unique.

Luthor and Sullivan, lovers extraordinaire.

"Hi," Lex whispered rolling onto his side and propping his head on his hand to watch her.

"Hi," Chloe grinned her hair delectably mused, "I'm hungry,"

"You are insatiable, woman." Lex exclaimed, pulling Chloe back down into his arms, "I'm going to need a couple minutes." 

Making no effort to pull away from him, Chloe hit his stomach playfully. "Don't be a dork. It's dampening my post coital glow."

"Your pillow talk really has me swooning here, Chloe."

Mirroring his smirk, Chloe gently pressed her lips against Lex's and pulled away when she felt him start to respond. Pouting adorably, she repeated, "I'm hungry," 

"Me too," Lex grinned rolling them over in one smooth motion. 

"Lex," Chloe shrieked, her laughter quickly dying away to soft moans. 

"Yes?" Lex asked, his lips scorching a pleasantly painful path down her throat. 

"Oh," Chloe whimpered clutching Lex's arms as he bit her lightly. 

"Yes?" Lex repeated a smug smile on his face. 

Her eyes fluttering closed, despite her many attempts to keep them open, Chloe bit down on her lip as the first wave of agonizing pleasure swept through her. 

Following the path had he had taken earlier, Lex kissed his way back up Chloe's body with a lover's knowledge. He paused in all the appropriate places and lavished attention where he knew she would appreciate it. After all, he was just returning the favor. Just thinking about last night and the things Chloe could do to him, made Lex blush. He was Lex Luthor and he was blushing. Somewhere, hell was freezing over.

Pressing his lips against Chloe's, Lex asked cheekily, "Still hungry?"

Growling deep in her throat, Chloe grabbed Lex's face between her hands and kissed him. All thoughts of food and coffee far from her mind. 

*** 

"Are we going to do anything to confirm their suspicious, or are we just going to continue to let them speculate amongst themselves?"

After much coaxing, kissing and promise of compensation when they got home, Chloe had managed to drag Lex out of bed at an indecent hour so that they could spend their Sunday morning with the rest of the world. No matter how great, mind blowing and astounding a time they had together in bed, Chloe liked getting out to spend some time under the warm spring sunlight. Spring was finally in the air and the crisp chill of winter was finally gone. Lex's suggestion for what they could under the sunlight had promptly been vetoed. She was an adventurous woman, yes, but she wasn't a voyeur. At least not until Lex could convince her that they'd be far, far, far, far, away from prying eyes. 

"Since when do you care what the town thinks?" Chloe asked, peering at Lex over her sunglasses. 

"Since they began to stare more than usual," Lex smirked, gesturing discreetly at their audience. 

Looking up from the flowers that she'd been admiring, Chloe laughed at the obvious crowd assembled at the farmer's market. "Maybe they're checking you out," Chloe teased, "You look hot today."

Rolling his eyes, Lex couldn't keep his lips from tilting upwards. "I doubt my clothing is what has them staring."

"Hey, maybe they're checking _me out." Chloe laughed grabbing Lex's hand and pulling him along with her, "I look pretty hot today, don't you think?"_

"Always,"

"Flirt," Chloe shot back, looking down at a basket of apples. Mmm, they looked good. 

"Chloe, be serious for one second."

"I can try, but I make no promises."

"Chloe," Lex sighed stopping her with the graveness of his tone, "Are you embarrassed to let people know about us?"

Was that insecurity she saw on his usually unflappable face? Lex Luthor, insecure? Really? That was so cute.

"Chloe?"

Grinning impishly, Chloe dragged Lex out of the center of the market and pointed up at the cloudless sky.

"What?" Lex asked confused. He didn't see anything.

"Do you think we should hire someone to skywrite, 'Yes, Chloe is dating Lex.?'" Chloe asked seriously, "Or maybe a banner would work better. You know, it could fly around all day to make sure that everyone had a chance to see it. How about a red banner? I know you're partial to purple, but I like red. It's more eye catching anyway. What do you think?"

"I'm a simple man,"

Flattening her hands against his firm chest, Chloe looked up at Lex sweetly. A little too sweetly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you wanna give them a show?" Now her hands were sliding up his chest seductively. "Kill two birds with one stone."

"A show?" Lex echoed, entranced by the wanton glint in Chloe's eyes. 

Flashing him a quick smile, Chloe grabbed Lex's collar and pulled his mouth down to fuse with hers for a hard kiss. Thoroughly teasing him with her tongue and successfully satisfying the entire towns suspicions, Chloe pulled away breathless. Maybe she'd give that open field thing a try. It couldn't hurt. 

Refilling her deprived lungs, Chloe ran her fingers over Lex's still lips and wiped off her lipstick. "It's a nice color on you,"

Smiling down at Chloe like a jolly fool, Lex shook his head. "You, Chloe Sullivan, are a wicked wicked woman."

"I try," Chloe beamed just before Lex brought his lips back down to dance with hers. Yeah, if he kept doing that thing with his tongue, she'd totally agree to his open field suggestion. 

***

Watching the scene play out in front of him, along with the rest of the town, Clark felt a deep pang inside him, along with the haunting thought, "This isn't good."

***

"Clark, I'm telling you, you need to let this go." Pete said following Clark down the hall as he stormed through the crowd, "It's been weeks and frankly, you're starting to worry me."

"How can I let it go?" Clark demanded, "She's like this whole other person."

"People change," Pete sighed annoyed with Clark's stubbornness, "She grew up. What's the big mystery that you're trying to solve?"

"There's something else, Pete. I just know it. I can feel it."

Rolling his eyes, Pete grudgingly kept up with Clark's rapid pace. "You know, I'm starting to think that there are some kind of intoxicating fumes in the Torch office that make people crazy. I mean, you're starting to sound like Chloe. Clark Kent, on the hunt for a story that isn't there…because he can feel it in his bones."

"Except," Clark said halting his steps and turning around to face Pete, "I don't."

"Say what?"

"I don't sound like Chloe. Maybe I do sound like the Chloe we knew, but I sure don't sound like the Chloe that's here now." Clark said feeling a frown dominate his usually sunny face because he couldn't stop his suspicions, "The Chloe that's here now is with Lex."

"I thought that Luthor was your friend."

"He is…"

"Then shouldn't you be happy for him? I mean, Chloe's a catch."

"You're okay with their relationship?" Clark asked incredulously. Of all the people he knew, he thought that he could count on Pete to hate this new revelation with him. 

"Who am I not to be okay with it?" Pete questioned, "Chloe's a big girl. I can't go around telling her who she can or cannot date."

"But it's Lex Luthor. I thought you hated him."

"I do," Pete shrugged, "but he makes her happy, Clark. I may not know this new Chloe as well as I did the old one, but I can tell if she's happy or not…and surprisingly enough, she is."

Clark couldn't argue with that. Chloe did look happy. But that didn't do anything to quell his suspicions with the entire situation. It was all too bizarre…and he lived in Smallville for Christ's sake. 

"Luthor better appreciate what he's got," Pete threatened, "or I'll kick his ass and take the girl."

"Pete," Clark muttered shaking his head and resuming his brisk pace towards the Torch.

"What?" Pete asked running to catch up with Clark, "I'm not allowed to appreciate the fine specimen of woman that Chloe has become? Admit it Clark, she's hot."

Clark didn't disagree. He couldn't. Chloe was hot.

"Come on, Clark," Pete taunted, following Clark into the Torch office, "You know she's hot."

"Who's hot?"

"Chloe," Clark said feeling his face heat up, "What are you doing here?"

"Lana called me," Chloe said, sitting quite comfortably in Clark's chair, "and asked me to meet her here."

"Oh," Clark said stealing a quick glance at Pete, who was grinning like a fool at Chloe. Chloe though, seemed completely obliviously to the staring. Either that or she was used to it. Clark was willing to bet on the latter.

"Chloe," Lana said breezing into the Torch office, "Good, you're here."

Rising smoothly from her chair upon Lana's arrival, Clark was struck by how much Chloe's actions reminded him of a certain bald friend that he had. Her face was placid but her eyes were guarded. Her stance was in control and comfortable, but also prepared for battle. Even her clothes reminded him of Lex, especially the long black coat that flowed like water with her every move.

"Clark?"

"Huh?" he asked, finding three pair of eyes regarding him with amusement.

"Would you like to come to the Talon with us?" Lana repeated.

"Ah," Clark stuttered looking at Pete helplessly, "No, sorry. I've got work to do here."

"Okay," Lana said her face falling slightly, "We'll be there for awhile if you want to join us."

"Okay," Clark said nodding his head, "Yeah. Sure."

"Okay," Chloe said grabbing her bag and leading Lana out of the Torch office, "Let's go."

"Bye guys," Lana called out hurrying after Chloe as she briskly led the way out of the building.

Waiting for the two girls to be out of earshot, Pete turned to Clark, "I thought that you were done with this week's edition."

"I am," Clark said taking his seat and booting up his computer.

"Then what do you have to do?" Pete asked giving Clark a confused look.

Logging on, Clark gave Pete a serious look. "Research,"

***

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to haul me out for questioning."

Grinning, Lana made an impatient gesture for Chloe to hurry up. "Dish already,"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything,"

"Way to narrow it down here, Lana."

"You want me to ask specific questions?"

"It would make the whole process go a lot faster," Chloe answered, pretending to dread the conversation, when in reality she was dying to talk to someone about it. It'd been a long time since she'd had girl talk with anyone. Between Louis and Lex, there weren't many late night gabbing sessions. With Louis there was mocking and drinking, and with Lex, she could do anything, but girl talk. 

"Fine," Lana grinned, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes, "How is Lex in bed?"

Chocking on her coffee, Chloe looked up at Lana to find her smiling innocently. "Lana!"

"What? Come on, I'm dying to know."

Waiting a beat, Chloe put her mug down and shook her head. "Innocent farm girl my ass,"

"I live next door to a farm. Not on one. Now stop with the misdirection and answer the question already."

Taking a moment to absorb this side of Lana that she'd never seen before, and never knew existed, Chloe finally answered her question when she looked just ready to burst. "Think about how good you just know he is," Chloe ordered.

"All right,"

Smiling smugly, Chloe leaned back in her seat and didn't even bother to control the grin on her face. "And multiply it by infinity."

"That good, huh?"

"Better," Chloe assured her.

"Okay, now I'm jealous." Lana laughed.

"Sexual frustration sucks?"

"You even have to ask?"

"Either you've really changed," Chloe mused, "or you've always been like this."

Giving Chloe a brazen smile, Lana shrugged her shoulders delicately. "Even the good girls need to have some fun,"

"I doubt that you'd have any trouble getting some fun," Chloe smirked, watching Lana blush, "You could have any guy you wanted."

Looking down into her mug, the playfulness suddenly gone, Lana sighed, "Not any guy."

"I don't get it," Chloe frowned, "Why haven't you and Clark gotten it together already?"

"Who said it was Clark?" Lana asked, blushing furiously. 

Rolling her eyes, Chloe drank her coffee. "I am neither stupid nor blind. Don't treat me like I am. So tell me, why haven't Lana Lang and Clark Kent become the cutest couple of the year yet?"

"Because you and Lex are,"

"Lana."

Exhaling slowly, Lana meet Chloe's concerned gaze with a doleful one. "I have no idea."

***

"You're cheating," Chloe accused, watching Lex take her queen.

"I am not," Lex grinned holding her white marble statue in his hand like a prized possession. How symbolic was it that she was the purity on the board and he was the darkness? His pieces outnumbered hers, but he could never take her king. Lex would rather forfeit then take Chloe's king. It was just fun letting her think that he would. He loved the way her face scrunched up when she frowned down at the board. 

Looking down at her outnumbered pieces and back up to Lex, Chloe held her hand over the chess board expectantly. He could afford to give it back to her. They both knew that she was outmatched the first time they played. Chess wasn't Chloe's game. The whole sitting patiently and looking over the whole board was driving her crazy, but she was sitting here and playing because she loved the way Lex looked when he was studying the tiny pieces and forming a strategy in his mind. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. 

Maybe that was why she was losing. The whole being turned on thing was distracting her from playing the game. Who was she kidding? Just being around Lex was a distraction. 

"What?" Lex asked feigning confusion. 

Raising an expectant eyebrow, Chloe held her hand out impatiently, "Lex,"

"Chloe," he mimicked with great amusement.

"Give it back,"

"This?" Lex asked holding the cool queen between warm fingers as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

Well two could play at this game. "Lex, I'm giving you fair warning." Chloe said getting up coming around to where Lex was sitting.

"For what?" Lex asked, grinning at Chloe as she ran her hand over his chest, "You think you can distract me enough to get your queen back?"

"Can't I?" Chloe whispered, biting Lex's ear affectionately. 

Yes. "Nope. Sorry,"

Blazing a trail down his neck, Chloe knew he was putty in her hands. "You're not sorry," 

"Sorry for you," Lex managed to get out, his hormones in overdrive, "if you think that you're getting your queen back."

"Screw the queen," Chloe replied, biting down on Lex softly. 

"Are you marking me?" Lex asked feigning shock, as Chloe brought her face up to his.

"Scandalous, isn't it?" Chloe asked between kisses.

"Appalling," Lex agreed, letting the queen fall forgotten to the floor, "What will the town say?"

Grinning devilishly, Chloe gently traced the hollow of Lex's throat with her fingers. "How about I give you a big hickey and we find out?"

Swallowing hard, Lex watched as Chloe swung a leg over his lap and pushed their bodies flush together. She was going to be the death of him. There was no doubt in his mind. 

He couldn't think of a better way to die. 

"Lex?"

Swallowing in a vain attempt to find his voice, Lex asked evenly, "How about we don't and say we did?" 

"Where's the fun in that?" Chloe smirked straddling Lex, "You know you want me too," she whispered a wicked smile on her face. 

"I know I want you," Lex answered, trying to distract Chloe by running his hands up and down her back. As appealing as having Chloe suck on his neck was, Lex wasn't too thrilled about the idea of having a hickey in plain site. 

Faltering slightly, Chloe felt Lex slip his hand under her shirt. "Now you're just trying to distract me," Chloe pouted, pulling her face away from his neck. 

"Is it working?" Lex asked pulling Chloe closer to him so that he could feast on her lips and work his way down.

"Yes," Chloe sighed, tightening her grip on Lex's shoulders. 

Lex didn't know if she was answering him or just voicing her pleasure, but he'd take it.

Pulling his face back up to hers, Chloe kissed Lex fervently. No matter how many times they kissed, Chloe could never get enough. Ever kiss with Lex was like an adventure. No kiss was ever alike. Unlike other men, Lex never became predictable or boring. His lips could be passionate and possessive one second and loving and tender the next. Chloe never knew what to expect but the faintness that always seemed follow Lex's kisses. At first Chloe attributed it to the lack of oxygen to her brain, but now she knew better. Now she knew that even the shortest kiss from Lex could make her swoon. 

"We should take this to the bedroom," Chloe said, her voicing sounding husky to her own ears.

"We've got a couch right here," Lex reminded her, his hands working the complicated buttons on her jeans with a fervor that didn't surprise him anymore.

Gripping the lapels of his shirt, Chloe kissed him hard before releasing him so that she could pull his sweater off. "God you're brilliant." Chloe declared, pushing Lex down onto the couch.

Breathless, Lex looked up at Chloe's flushed face and found himself entranced as she tried to tug his t-shirt off. What did he ever do to deserve this woman?

Feeling his hands stop their struggle with her jeans, Chloe looked down at Lex to find him watching her with a serene smile on his face. Titling her head to the side, Chloe let her hair cascade down like a golden sheet and brush against Lex's chest. "What?" she asked him, softly tracing the soft contours of his face.

"You're beautiful," Lex whispered, running his fingers through her golden locks with one hand and intertwining their fingers together with his other. The sunlight streamed through the window behind them and cast an eternal glow around Chloe. Her face was rosy with pleasure as she smiled down at him. His own little angel, right here in his arms.

"So are you," she beamed lightly brushing her lips over his. A ghost of a kiss that made his heart flutter. Fluttering. Another new emotion to add to the books.

"I'm beautiful?" Lex chuckled, batting his eyelashes at Chloe.

"Gorgeous," Chloe deadpanned nuzzling on his ear, "Drop dead gorgeous."

Shivering as her warm breath washed over his ear, Lex instinctively pulled Chloe impossibly closer to him. There wasn't a whisper of space left between them. He wanted to hold onto her and never let go. 

"You're cuddly today," Chloe commented happily, "I like it when you're cuddly."

Closing his eyes, Lex buried his face in Chloe's hair and murmured so faintly that she was afraid she'd misheard him, "I like it when you're here."

"Yeah?" Chloe asked, a ball of emotion suddenly taking up residence in her throat.

"Yeah," Lex confirmed, just before swallowing Chloe in a kiss that set her entire body on fire.

She liked it when she was here with him too.

***

TBC.


	12. Last Hurdle

**Title: Surprise, Surprise.**

**Author: Lucy Mars**

**Disclaimer: My lawyers have informed me that despite what the voices in my head tell me, these characters don't belong to me. _Damn. _**

****Special thanks to my betas: Mitchpell, Meagan, Fi and Peggy for helping me through this chapter….which really, was so hard to write. I couldn't have done it without them. ****

****

**Chapter #12: Last Hurdle.**

           Nursing her lukewarm coffee with one hand, Chloe absently played with a crystal paperweight that Lex kept on his desk with the other. Her hip pushed up against Lex's desk, Chloe savored the sweet silence of the beautiful fall day. The afternoon sunlight filtered through the massive windows behind her and bathed the room with light. Sweeping out the shadows, and filling the quiet room with a tranquil hum of energy. 

           Sweet sun kisses drifted over her arm and skimmed the nape of her neck as Chloe idly rolled the crystal cube onto one of its side. The gentle light easily slipped past the gem's rough exteriors to find a maze of walls and barriers constructed over a lifetime of pressure and resistance. With an ease that came with knowledge, the soft rays trickled through the rocks defenses and warmed the frozen core. Ice broke willingly and shattered to free the illumination hiding within the previously oppressed crystal. A myriad of colors to spilt onto Chloe's hand and danced for her as she played with the glittering jewel. 

It was all so beautiful and simple that it made her smile. 

It was all so familiar and not that it made her heart flutter. 

It was her and Lex.

*** 

           Silently standing in the shadows cast by his sullen halls, Lex was transfixed as he watched Chloe merely stand by his desk and play with his paperweight. The simple act of rolling the crystal onto its side somehow became magical when Chloe did it. 

           It was nothing short of a miracle to Lex that Chloe was standing in his office. He was still amazed some mornings to awaken to the site of her body lying peacefully next to his. Lex was still caught off guard some days when the realization that she was in his house, in his life and in his heart hit him. Chloe's presence was something that he would never take for granted. 

Lex felt his breath catch as the softest of smiles fluttered onto her rosy lips when the soft morning rays drifted through the sparkling gem and became a rainbow of colors against her alabaster skin. 

           Skin, that he wouldn't mind admitting that he had grown addicted too. An addiction that applied to its mistress too.

           The cleansing sun immersed his office with a golden sheen and bathed Chloe under a brilliant array of sunlight. Specks of gold danced over her swaying hair and seeped into her eyes. Making them spring to life and shimmer. Making his heart constrict with a feeling Lex hasn't felt in a long time. Making Lex wonder why the gods were smiling on him today. Making Lex wonder how he lucked out and got Chloe Sullivan to become part of his life. 

           "Are you going to stand there all day?" 

Stepping out of the shadows and into the purifying shine when Chloe beckoned him towards her with her smile, Lex didn't take his eyes off of her as he crossed the room. Carelessly throwing his files down onto his desk, Lex took in the simple delight of being near his twinkling sprite 

"What?" Chloe asked, catching Lex staring at her more than usual. 

           Shaking his head, Lex gently traced the soft contours of Chloe's face with a loving hand. "Nothing," 

           Abandoning the cool crystal in favor of Lex, Chloe quietly tangled their fingers and leaned into him. "All right," 

His lips forming a soft smile, Lex held Chloe close and kissed the top of her head tenderly. Her soft scent assaulted his senses and made him tremble with emotion. It was amazing how something so simple could trigger such a reaction out of him. His eyes closing on their own accord, Lex felt Chloe's tender light seep into him and motion for him to come closer. In her arms, Lex felt a not so foreign warmth spread through him. Smiling into her hair, Lex couldn't help but wonder if a rainbow of colors were coming out of him. 

           And that was how Clark found them, holding onto each other and oblivious to the rest of the world. They had each other, and for that one moment, that was all that mattered. His step faltering, Clark stood awkwardly watching his two friends. Both were from his past, and now both were back in his life under different circumstances. 

But as different as they were, they both walked into his life with the same bravo and determination. 

           Despite their differences though, Clark couldn't deny how similar the pair were.

In retrospect, Clark hadn't had much of a choice with either of them. Chloe never took no for an answer when she wanted something, and Lex didn't strike Clark as the type of person who ever heard no. He had never stood a chance when the two of them decided they wanted him to be his friend. 

Gripping the wooden crate with more force than necessary, Clark had no choice to acknowledge what he'd been trying to avoid since he saw Chloe curled up on Lex's chair that fateful morning.   
  


The friend he knew well now, but never really understood, and the friend he once knew like the back of his hand, but didn't understand at all anymore, were in love with each other. 

Though they hadn't seen it immediately, Clark had. How couldn't he? The looks they shared, the smiles meant for only one another and the energy that hummed instinctively between them was impossible to ignore. Clark knew that for a fact, because no matter what he did, he couldn't stop seeing it. All his powers combined couldn't make him as oblivious to their love, as they were to him. 

Suddenly overcome with the realization that he was intruding on a private moment, Clark left as quickly as he had arrived, filled with an overwhelming desire to run as fast and far as possible. 

           Maybe then, he would finally be able to escape the ring of happiness that surrounded his two friends.   
  


*** 

"It's a beautiful picture," Chloe whispered, longing to reach out and trace the lines and shadows with tender fingers. 

           "It is," Lex agreed, spending more time observing Chloe than the painting before them. 

           "You weren't even looking at it," Chloe chided, pulling Lex along through the museum with her. 

           "I saw it," Lex lied. 

           Making a disbelieving 'uh huh' sound, Chloe went back to admiring the paintings that lined the Metropolis National Art Gallery. She was so engrossed by the colors, the expressions and the stories behind every stroke that she didn't even notice Lex watching her with a small smile on his face. 

           Lex had known from the moment he had walked up the stone steps leading to the museum with Chloe jubilantly soaking up everything that coming here today had been a good idea. As much as Chloe loved reading and staying in the manor, one person could only have nothing to do for so long. She wasn't June Clever, and Lex didn't expect Chloe to happily stay home while he went to work. Getting out was the first step to helping Chloe find her passion again. He had a plan and back up plans all mapped out. The museum was just a random stop. Lex never expected it to be this easy. 

           "Do you like this one?" Chloe asked, admiring a simply striking black and white photograph. 

"I love it," Lex answered sincerely. 

Titling her head up to give Lex a dazzling smile, Chloe turned back to appreciating the photographs that filled the elegantly empty room. It had only been a brief moment, but Lex had seen the flicker of anticipation and exhilaration in her eyes. 

***

           "For you," 

Looking up from her book, Chloe was surprised to see Lex standing before her with a Cheshire smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" 

           Smirking, Lex sat down next to Chloe. "In case you've forgotten, I live here." 

           "Shouldn't you be at work? It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon," Chloe frowned, looking down at her watch. 

           "I'm glad that you can tell time, Chloe." 

           "Lex…" 

           "Do you want your present, or not?" 

           Her eyes lighting up, Chloe finally noticed the elaborately wrapped box that Lex was holding out to her. "For me?" 

           His face lighting up along side hers, Lex nodded. "For you," 

           "What's the occasion?" Chloe asked, delicately untying the large bow. 

           "I need an occasion to buy you something?" Lex asked with mock indignation. 

           "No," Chloe conceded, blushing under Lex's even gaze. Pulling off the lid to reveal a mountain of tissue paper, Chloe gave Lex a baffled look before pulling it back to reveal a framed photograph. The same photograph that she'd seen in the museum that she and Lex had visited last week. "Oh Lex," 

           "I'm assuming from the smile on your face, that you like it?" 

           Throwing her arms around Lex, Chloe whispered fervently against his cheek, "I love it. Thank you." 

           "If you dig deeper through that mountain of tissue paper, you'll find another box."         

           "Another box?" Chloe asked, pulling back to smile at Lex like a child on Christmas morning. 

Sitting back, Lex patiently waited as Chloe threw tissue paper behind her carelessly and laughed merrily as it drifted back down towards her like pieces of the sky. Digging out the rather heavy box, Chloe tore the paper away to reveal a sleek and obviously professional camera. "What's this?" Chloe asked confused by her gift and the smug smirk Lex was sporting. 

"It's a camera. See here? You slip film, which I've already provided, into this slot, look into this little viewing lens to …" 

"Lex," Chloe laughed, hitting his arm lightly, "I know how to use a camera." 

           "I'm glad." 

           "What I meant was: Why did you get me a camera?" 

           "So that you can take pictures," 

           "Lex," Chloe sighed, getting annoyed now. 

           "If I recall correctly," Lex stated seriously, "you never went anywhere without your camera when you were in Smallville." 

           "Yeah," Chloe shrugged, not disputing what Lex was saying. 

           "And, you seemed very taken by the photos we saw at the museum last week." 

           "I was," 

           "So," Lex grinned, "I thought that you would like to take some pictures, seeing how you've got all this free time." 

           "Lex," Chloe frowned, narrowing her eyes at him, "Is this another one of your attempts to help me try to find another '_dream?'" _

           "No," Lex lied, "This is an attempt to help you find something fun to do." 

           "Fun," Chloe murmured, rolling the camera between her hands. Her mind filling with all the possibilities and people and places she could photograph, Chloe finally gave Lex a dazzling smile. "Thank you," she whispered against his lips. 

           "My pleasure," Lex replied, covering her lips with his own.   
  


***   
  
"You decided to come out and join the locals I see." 

            "Lana. Coffee. Black. Big." 

           Slightly taken back, Lana shook her head with amusement. "Nice use of your verbs there, Chloe." 

           "Lana," Chloe begged, dragging her weary body into the Talon and depositing herself down with a satisfying thump, "Please." 

           Raising an amused eyebrow, Lana was surprised to see Chloe resort to begging so quickly. "You must really be dying for some coffee if you're going to say 'please.'" 

           "Coffee," Chloe whimpered grabbing a fistful of Lana's apron, "Coffee." 

           "Going," Lana smirked pushing Chloe's hands away. Looking up as she left to get Chloe's order, Lana spotted Lex easily as he entered the Talon with the same smirk that she was wearing. 

           Catching Lex's eyes, Lana titled her head towards where Chloe was sitting and watched with utter amusement and amazement, and a little jealousy, as Lex's eyes lit up with adoration and maybe even a little bit of love. Okay, a whole lot of love. 

           Finding Chloe easily in the Saturday morning crowd, Lex chuckled softly at the image she made. 

           Her legs were stretched out hazardously, her arms were hanging over the side of her chair and her head was nestled comfortably on the plush chair. Lex had never seen anything more adorable. 

           "I can't believe we had _no_ coffee in that kitchen." 

           Or deadly. 

           Taking a seat beside Chloe, Lex grinned at her closed eyes and exhausted stance. "Seeing how you consume it faster than I can buy it, I believe it." 

           Cracking her bleary eyes open, Chloe raised a cheeky eyebrow. "Me, huh?" 

           "You," 

           "Weren't you the one who found a new use for out favorite _stimulating_ substance?" Chloe asked, watching as Lex had the grace to blush. 

           "Guys," Lana reprimanded playfully, armed with two steaming mugs of coffee, "There are minors around. Keep the conversation PG-13 please. At least have the decency to save the juicy stuff for when I'm on my break, Chloe." 

           Laughing, Chloe eagerly took her scolding hot coffee and savored the rich texture. 

"Good?" Lana inquired, amused by the picture Chloe made while drinking her coffee. 

Looking at Lana over the steam rising from her mug, Chloe told her seriously, "There are no words to describe how wonderful you are." 

Laughing, Lana handed Lex his coffee. "I try," 

           "Mmmm…" Chloe sighed delighted by the warm buzz spreading through her body, "This is amazing." 

           "As good as _Lex_?" Lana asked, smiled evilly as both Chloe and Lex chocked on their coffee. "I meant Lex's coffee, Chloe. Dirty, dirty minds you two have." 

Lana laughed as the two customers glared at her. "You guys are too easy." 

           "She's secretly evil," Chloe declared as Lana left to serve other customers, "The niceness is just a façade."

           "I agree." 

           "Isn't it great?" Chloe asked nestling herself against Lex. 

"Wonderful," Lex deadpanned, wrapping an arm around Chloe. 

           Savoring the blissfully bitter drink, Chloe leaned into Lex and waited for the hum of energy to spread through her and bring her to life. Inhaling the intoxicating aroma that assaulted her senses (Lex, not the coffee) and sighing with contentment, Chloe was having a good morning. Scrap that. She was having a great morning. It could only get better from here. 

           "What are you grinning for?" Lex asked, looking down at Chloe's smug face. 

           "Can't a girl just be happy?" Chloe asked titling her head up to smile at Lex. 

           Kissing her forehead affectionately, Lex felt his heart skip a beat at the love she radiated through her smile. "You're not just _any_ girl." 

           "I'm glad you noticed," Chloe teased, letting her hand rest comfortably on Lex's thigh. Comfortable for her; invigorating for him. 

           "I notice everything," Lex whispered, his lips barely grazing over the shell of her ear. He knew how much she loved that. 

           "Yeah?" 

           "Yeah," Lex murmured, kissing the small space beneath her ear, "I noticed the tiny mole on your right shoulder. I discovered the birthmark on your hip. I know that there are exactly 23 freckles on your chest…" 

           "Observant fellow," Chloe giggled, feeling Lex bite her ear teasingly. 

           "I am." 

           "Then you should notice," Chloe whispered seductively, titling her head up to kiss his jaw and blaze a trail up to his ear, "that I'm out of coffee." 

           Pulling back, Lex found Chloe grinning infectiously at him as she held out her empty mug. "Sullivan, you're a tease." 

           "It's not my fault you can't get enough of me." Chloe laughed, giving Lex a light shove off of the couch. 

           Rolling his eyes, Lex grudgingly got up and headed towards the counter to get more coffee for the two of them. 

           "Thank you," Chloe called after her favorite bald tycoon.   
  
*** 

           "More coffee?" Lana asked already armed with a pot of coffee, having caught site of Lex sauntering towards her with two empty mugs earlier. 

           "More coffee," Lex grinned, setting the mugs down. 

           Slowly pouring more coffee into the two mugs, Lana smiled softly at Lex. "You look happy." 

           "I am." 

           "You guys look cute together." 

           "I'm cute?" Lex smirked. 

           "I said the two of you together," Lana laughed, "Not you specifically." 

           Rolling his eyes, Lex let Lana place his mugs onto a tray and lead him back to where Chloe was sitting.   
  


***   
  


"You're here early." Pete chuckled, from behind the couch Chloe was currently sprawled across. 

           Arching her neck up and over the back of the couch, Chloe smiled warmly at an upside down Pete and Clark. "Hey you two," 

           "You're in a good mood this morning," Pete commented, pushing a reluctant Clark into the seats across from Chloe. 

           "Just had my first cup of coffee," Chloe explained. 

           "Ah, the initial buzz." Pete grinned, taking a seat beside Clark, "Got it." 

           Laughing, Chloe turned her attention to an obviously uncomfortable Clark. "So where have you been, Clark? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. I know Lex hasn't." 

           Blanching at Chloe's question, Clark nervously glanced at Pete before setting his eyes back on Chloe. 

           "Are you okay, Clark? You look kind of pale there." Pete chuckled, enjoying watching Clark squirm in his seat. 

           Giving Pete an annoyed glare, Clark avoided looking at Chloe when he answered her. "I've been busy." 

           "Could you be anymore vague?" Chloe chuckled. 

            "Who's being vague?" Lex asked, returning with coffee and Lana. It was amusing how quickly both Chloe's and Clark's faces lit up, for different reasons of course.  
  
            "I'll give you three guesses," Chloe grinned taking her coffee from Lex once he'd settled himself back down besides her. 

           Smiling at Clark over the rim of his mug, Lex watched as conflicted emotions ran over the boys face. "How have you been, Clark?" 

           "Good," Clark lied, feeling Lex's eyes bore into him. 

           "What can I get for you two?" Lana asked, before Lex or Chloe had a chance to call Clark up on his lie. 

           Giving Lana a grateful look, Clark ordered his customary coffee while Pete opted for a more elaborate cappuccino. 

           "Cappuccino?" Chloe asked, raising an amused eyebrow, "Since when do you drink anything but coke?" 

           "You're not the only one who grew up and changed," Pete beamed proudly. 

           Laughing, Chloe smiled brightly at Pete. Her smile however, managed to climb a couple notches when a familiar voice rang through the buzzing coffee shop. 

           "_Now_, will someone _please_ tell me what's so bloody great about this place?" 

           Her eyes lighting up immediately, Chloe looked up at Lex with astonishment. "He didn't." 

           "It seems," Lex smiled craning his neck to look at the entrance of his coffee house, where the tall Englishman stood, "he did." 

           "Get your pert arse over here already," Louis commanded playfully, "and give me a hug." 

           "I hope he means you," Lex chuckled taking Chloe's coffee from her. 

           Letting out an excited squeal, Chloe jumped up from her seat and made her way over to Louis in no time. Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed his face ecstatically. 

           "Well, I've _missed_ you too love." Louis laughed, hugging Chloe closely. He'd missed his little bird. 

           "I can't believe you're actually here." Chloe whispered, holding onto Louis as tightly as he was holding onto her. "I've missed you so much." 

           "Who wouldn't?" Louis smirked, kissing Chloe's forehead affectionately. 

           Rolling her eyes, Chloe pulled back to get a good look at her favorite wanker. "You looked tired." 

           "And you look radiant." Louis proclaimed, looking Chloe over, "Now where's your other half?" 

           "My coffee is over there," Chloe answered, knowing full well that wasn't what Louis meant. 

           "Other half," Louis grinned, leading Chloe back over to where Lex was, "Not your life source." 

           "Louis," Lex greeted, shaking his hand firmly. 

           "Lex," Louis sighed dramatically, "Offer me a drink already. It's a long drive out to the middle of nowhere." 

           Laughing quietly, Lex turned to Lana. "He'll have a shot of espresso." 

           "Tiny," Louis said looking Lana over, not crudely yet not subtlety, "yet potent." 

           Hitting his stomach, Chloe told Lana with dancing eyes, "Don't worry, he doesn't bite." 

           "Not unless you want me too, love." Louis replied, taking Lana's hand and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. The glare he was receiving from a tall boy didn't go unnoticed. 

Waiting a beat, Lana couldn't help but laugh and give Louis a demure smile. "I'll keep that in mind," 

           Releasing Lana's hand, Louis told her mischievously, "You do that." 

            "I'll go get your order," Lana smiled, brushing her way past Clark and Pete, "Can I get you guys anything else?" 

           "No," Clark said shaking his head and frowning at Louis, "I'm okay." 

           Giving Clark an amused glance, Louis nudged Chloe playfully. "Pixie, love, have you managed to acquire another Papa bear? Replaced me, have you?" 

           "Never," Chloe exclaimed, resting her head on Louis's chest. 

           "Pixie?" Clark asked, having a hard time keeping his voice even at the site of the intimate pose that Chloe and Louis were locked in. Clark expected to see Lex glowering at Louis as much as he was, but he was shocked to see Lex actually smiling at the two. 

           "It's a nickname," Lex explained, when neither Louis nor Chloe offered clarification. 

           "Do I want to know?" Clark asked, never taking his eyes off of Louis's permanent smirk. 

"Probably not," Chloe laughed, giving Lex a bright smile. She was right. The day could only get better.   
  


*** 

           "How long are you staying?" 

           "How long will you have me?" 

           Feeling the two pairs of eyes boring into him, Lex didn't even bother to look up from his paper when he gave his reply, "I have no power whatsoever. Why do you bother even looking towards me?" 

           Laughing, a deep invigorating sound, Louis leaned over and patted Chloe's cheek affectionately. "You run the show, love?" 

           Biting her bottom lip, Chloe smiled impishly at Louis as she leaned back into Lex.         

           "Do you even have to ask?" Lex smirked, absently stroking Chloe's arm as he scanned the stock prices. 

            "You seen completely at ease with letting her run the show," Louis observed, sipping his espresso. "Who the hell are you, and what have you done with Lex Luthor?" 

           Finally tearing his eyes away from his newspaper, Lex glanced at Chloe's beaming face before replying to Louis. "Have you seen the mood she gets into when she doesn't          get her way?" 

           "Yes," both Louis and Pete snorted at once. 

           "Hey!" Chloe protested. 

           Smirking at Chloe's indignation, Lex told his companions with mock seriousness, "Then you understand why I have no control. It is to protect myself." 

           "You are so sleeping on the couch tonight, mister." Chloe threatened, poking Lex's chest for emphasis. 

           "Empty threat," Lex shot back. 

           Raising an amused eyebrow, Chloe crossed her arms. "You think so?" 

           "I know so." Lex smirked. 

           "It's good to see that nothing's changed." Louis grinned, watching Lex and Chloe as they forgot about everyone else around them and bantered. 

           "How do you know Lex?" Pete asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

           Laughing, Louis finished off the rest of his espresso. "His father took over my father's pharmaceutical company." 

           "It was his publishing company," Lex corrected. 

           "I always get those two mixed up," Louis grinned, with a careless wave of his hand. 

           "And you're friends with him?" Pete asked incredulously, his own hate for Lex present but mildly toned down for Chloe's sake. 

           "Louis doesn't have friends," Chloe teased, echoing Louis's words. 

           Leaning back in his seat, Louis shared a small smile with Lex. "I don't know, love, I just may have made an acceptation for you." 

           "I'm honored," 

           "As you should be," 

           "What about Chloe?" Clark asked finally speaking up, "How do you know her?" 

           Carefully taking in Clark's tense body language, Louis suppressed his knowing smile. Jealously did strange things to men and even funnier things to boys. 

           "Yeah," Pete said perking up, "How _do_ you know Chloe?" 

           "Our pixie here," Louis grinned, sitting forward and nudging Chloe's knee with his hand, "was impossible to miss. She was a glittering fairy that you couldn't ignore. She didn't let you." 

           Frowning, Clark shook his head stubbornly. "You never answered my question." 

           "Details are a funny thing. I find that they often become blurred when Jack's involved." 

           "Jack?" Clark asked his frustration mounting as Lex, Chloe, Louis and even Pete shared secret smiles. 

           "A dear, dear friend of Louis's," Chloe explained when Clark's face hardened with anger and embarrassment. 

           "One thing I remember and know for sure," Louis laughed winking at Chloe, "is that Chloe often gets what she wants. If she sets on her sights on you, don't bother protesting." 

            "I think I'm familiar with that," Lex smirked, earning a good natured smack in the stomach from Chloe. 

           Shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he watched Chloe and Lex fight playfully, and Louis and Pete trade embarrassing Chloe stories, Clark couldn't help but feel his stomach turn as Louis's words echoed in his throbbing head. Chloe usually did get what she wanted. And once upon a time, he was what she wanted. Not Lex Luthor.   
  


*** 

"Lex," Lionel called out, sweeping into the room like an avenging black angel, "Enough is enough." 

           "Hell hath no fury," Chloe sighed, glancing up at her offensive and sudden visitor, "like a Luthor scorned." 

           With a wry twist of her lips, Chloe smirked up at Lionel's surprised _expression. It didn't take him more than a mere millisecond to school his _expression, but she'd seen the brief flicker of surprise in his eyes.

           His eyes sweeping over the blonde woman looking quite at home in his son's office, Lionel narrowed his eyes. "And you are?" 

           Leaning back in Lex's chair, Chloe crossed her arms with a flair of indifference towards the elder Luthor. If he was expecting her to get up and curtsey, he was in for a big surprise. "Not at all intimidated by the way you're currently glaring at me." Chloe answered easily. 

           "You should be," Lionel warned simply, as he studied Chloe's annoyed expression, "Great men have withered to nothing under my glare." 

           "I'll have to take your word for it," Chloe said flatly as she closed her book. It was official, she wasn't going to be getting any reading done tonight.

           "She is neither brazen nor coy with me. She doesn't gawk with awe at my presence," Lionel observed out loud as he looked Chloe over without any hesitation or reservation, 

           "Nor does she seem at all unsettled. Could it be? Has my son's taste in women improved since I've last seen him?" 

           Raising an amused eyebrow, Chloe gave Lionel an incredulous look. Was that supposed to be a compliment? "Seeing how you are nothing more than a mere mortal, like myself, I see no reason to gawk." 

           "And she wounds my ego," Lionel smirked slowly advancing on Chloe with a predatory gleam in his eye that she recognized. 

           Ah…eww? Hello, man old enough to be her father. Mysterious charm and gigantic net worth taken into consideration and still, denied. 

           "I'll wound it some more," Chloe said raising her eyes to stop Lionel in his tracks, "if you don't keep your distance." 

           Lionel recognized immediately, that his son's taste in woman had improved; greatly at that. 

           This one was beautiful, feisty and sharp. Now all Lionel needed to know was how much she was worth. Enough to be worthy of the Luthor name? Or enough for a quick roll in the hay? 

           "Is she afraid?" Lionel challenged looking Chloe over again as she rose. 

           "For you," Chloe quipped striding past Lionel and out of Lex's office. 

           "Fear," Lionel called after her, "Interesting aphrodisiac." 

           Her laughter assaulting his ears, Lionel felt her take another swipe at his ego. This wasn't the inviting playful laughter the Great Lionel Luthor was used to having women throw at him seductively. Her laughter was full of hilarity and disbelief. For the first time in his life, Lionel Luthor had been denied what he wanted. Why did that make him so proud of his son? 

"Stay there," Chloe called over her shoulder, "I'll get Lex."   


*** 

           "She seems happy." 

           Looking up from the elaborate chessboard that sat between him and Louis, Lex easily took his knight. "She does," 

           "I mean happier than I've ever seen her before," Louis said frowning down at the board. Why the hell did Lex have to be so bloody good at chess? 

           "It's the country air," Lex answered dryly. 

           "Or the water," 

           Chuckling, Lex took a slow sip of his scotch. He'd heard about Louis's plan to bottle the water in Smallville and sell it to concerned parents. "Or the water," 

           "Or," Louis said knocking Lex's pawn off of the board with a satisfying clink, "it's you that's making her happy." 

           Sputtering momentarily on 30-year-old scotch, Lex met Louis's smirking eyes. 

           "Your move," Louis said calmly leaning back in his seat. 

           His concentration thrown, Lex looked down at the chessboard in vain. 

           Causing happiness had never been associated with him before. Reeking havoc, yes. Chaos, more then once. Destruction, occasionally. Happiness? This was a first. At least it was the first since his mother. How was he supposed to concentrate on the game now? 

           His concentration was shot. 

           Obviously, Chloe felt like making it worse. 

           Striding into the room, Chloe stood before the two men with a ghost of a smile playing across her lips. 

           "Pixie, love, I thought that you were reading." 

           Crossing her arms playfully, Chloe looked down at Lex. 

           "What?" Lex asked confused by her stare. What did he do now? 

           "I was, somewhat engrossed in my book," Chloe informed him, a knowing smile working across her face, "until your father decided to come into the room and flirt with me." 

           "He what?" Lex demanded standing up now. 

           "Well," Louis observed knocking down Lex's king for him, "this surely complicates things." 

           "I suppose," Lex said looking at his two guests after he recovered, "I should go and see what he wants." 

           Before Louis or Chloe could say anything, Lex stormed out of the room. 

           "Should we go after him, love?" Louis asked already rising to his feet. 

           "Besides satisfying my curiosity to why Lionel Luthor has suddenly shown up," Chloe said looping her arm through Louis's and taking him down the same path Lex was traveling, "I need to get my book back. It was getting good." 

           "Daddy dearest," Louis chuckled following Lex as he tore a calm but deadly path to where his unexpected visitor lay waiting, "Well, pixie, how was your first introduction to the great Lionel Luthor?" 

           "Who said anything about it being my first?" Chloe replied cheekily. 

           "And she continues to surprise me," Louis exclaimed watching Lex's give Chloe a quick look. It seems like he's not the only one who's surprised by the recent turn of events. 

           "I grew up a Luthor corp. brat." Chloe explained, catching the look that Lex was giving her, "I spent enough summers at corporate picnics to meet Lionel Luthor more times then I needed too." 

           'She met him more then once?' Lex wondered.

           Louis, as wonderful as he was, had an annoying habit of pointing out the obvious. "Well, I'm sure he didn't recognize you." 

           "Really?" Chloe asked feigning surprise, "You don't think? Have the years really been that bad to me?" 

           'Anything but,' Lex thought suppressing a smile. Putting on a firm front, Lex entered the room he could sense his father surely was impatiently waiting in. 

           "Father," Lex said strolling into his office, looking like he didn't have a care in the world, with Chloe and Louis trailing behind him. Stopping in the middle of the room, Lex instinctively took a shielding stance in front of Chloe. 

           "Lex," Lionel said perched behind Lex's desk, like a king on his throne. 

           "Mr. Luthor," Louis said stepping forward and taking the same position that Lex had. 

           "Louis," Lionel said slowly, the surprise missing but the displeasure clear. It didn't take much to know that Lionel disapproved of this certain friend. 

           Rolling her eyes at the show of testosterone, Chloe moved past the two men and headed to the bar, knowing full well that three pair of eyes were trained on her every move. Even with her back to him, Chloe could feel Lex's eyes boring into her back and ordering her out of his father's line of vision. Too bad for Lex, Chloe didn't take orders too well. 

           Pouring herself a glass of water, Chloe turned around to face the three and asked simply, "Drink?" 

           A sly smile planted on her face, Chloe innocently sipped her water and pretended not to notice the disapproving shadow cast over Lex's usually clear eyes. Chloe didn't need to look over in Louis's direction to know that he was enjoying the entire bloody show. Her English friend was a predictable man. 

           Now it was Lionel's expression that she was interested in. His eyes seemed torn between her and Lex, and the smirk that he was sporting almost resembled a smile. 

           Scary. 

           "Lex," Lionel said breaking the silence that seemed to have fallen over the room, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your _friend_?" 

           "Chloe Sullivan," Lex said a slight edge to his voice, "Lionel Luthor." 

           Raising her glass to Lionel, Chloe didn't make any move to banter with him again. It wasn't the time for that anyway. She was just here to observe. To watch over Lex, because deep down, she knew the power Lionel held over his son and she didn't want to see him get hurt. 

           Sitting behind Lex's desk, Lionel Luthor was holding the book that Chloe had been trying to read before he rudely interrupted. "This was your mother's book." 

           "Yes, it was." 

           "What is it doing here?" Lionel questioned, his eyes flickering over to where Chloe was standing. His gaze lingered over Chloe longer then Lex liked. 

           Ignoring his father's question, Lex went over to where Chloe was standing and poured himself a drink. A very stiff drink. "What are you doing here father?" 

           "To bring you home," Lionel answered frankly. 

           "I am home," Lex said letting his eyes fall onto Chloe's reassuring smile, before bring them back up to his father. 

           "You can't stay here forever," Lionel argued. 

           "Why not? It's nice castle. I happen to like haunting these halls." 

           Playing with her glass, Chloe felt her lips quirk up momentarily. 

The act didn't go unnoticed. 

*** 

"Do you plan on pinching my ear and dragging me out of here?" Lex asked knocking back his drink, "Or are you just going to drug me up and haul me out of Smallville?" 

           "I intend on using reason first, before resorting to other methods." 

           Circling his father, Lex sat down in Chloe's favorite chair. "Even if you somehow manage to get me to go to Metropolis with you, how do you intend on making me stay?" 

           Watching his son with a careful eye, Lionel didn't comment immediately. Instead, he just looked his son over. Head to toe. It was all very disconcerting. 

           "What is it, dad?" Lex asked tiredly. 

           "You look different." 

           "I've been getting that a lot lately." Lex said dryly. 

           Smirking now, Lionel vaguely resembled the cat that ate the canary. "So other people have noticed it too?" 

           Eyeing his father suspiciously, Lex put his glass down. "Noticed what?" 

"That you're in love." 

***   
  


"It's awfully quiet." Chloe frowned, glancing at the closed door with worry. 

           "They're fine." 

           "You don't think anything happened…do you?" 

           "Lex is just probably busy hiding his father's body." 

           "Louis," Chloe snapped feeling the color drain from her face, "don't say that." 

           "Listen love," Louis sighed putting down his drink, "you're worrying yourself sick over nothing. Lex can take care of himself." 

           Sighing, Chloe grabbed Louis's potent drink and took a long swig. That didn't do anything to qualm the anxious feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach. "What do you think they're talking about?" 

           "Stop being such a nosy bird," Louis frowned, watching Chloe take his knight, "and concentrate on the game." 

           "How can I concentrate when they're in the next room talking?" Chloe demanded. 

           "Easy," Louis said grabbing Chloe's chin and making her look at him, "just stop thinking about them." 

           "Louis," Chloe pouted, "can't we play another time?" 

           "No. The moment I let you go, you're going to be pressing your curious little ear against a solid oak door to try and hear that they're saying." 

           "No, I wouldn't." Chloe protested weakly, moving her rook. 

           "Yes, you would." Louis chuckled taking her bishop, "Now concentrate on the bloody game. It's your move." 

           Sighing with resignation, Chloe looked at the board for a moment. Waiting a beat, she moved her queen. "Checkmate." 

           "Bloody hell!"   
  


*** 

"I'm not in love," Lex denied vehemently, rising to his feet. Suddenly he was too wired to sit still. 

           "Of all the women you've ever been involved with Lex, this has got to be the first one that has showed any promise." Lionel commented watching his son pace the room. 

           "I'm not in love." 

           "Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or you?" 

           "If you're doing this to try and get me to admit to a weakness that I don't have…" 

           "Love is not a weakness." 

           "Since when?" Lex scoffed. How many times had his father told him that emotions were weaknesses? 

           Rising from his seat, Lionel gingerly picked up the framed picture that Lex kept on his private desk. His wife was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. "Your mother was never one of my weaknesses," Lionel murmured softly, looking more human then Lex had ever remembered seeing, "She was one of my greatest strengths." 

           His throat clogged with memories and fear, Lex eyed his father guardedly. Nothing with Lionel Luthor was this simple or clear. What was the angle here? What was the catch? 

           "Stop looking at me like that," Lionel ordered, never once taking his eyes off his smiling wife. Lily had been the only light in his life. She had been his own personal savior. She loved him despite his flaws. Now his son had found his own light. "Love is not a weakness if it is invested in the right person." 

           "Person?" Lex asked angrily, "Or bank account?" 

           "I would think that an ex-Luthor corp. plant manager's daughter wouldn't exactly have a Swiss bank account." Lionel remarked, turning around to catch the surprise on his son's face, "I never forget a name or a face, no matter how much she's aged. There's also the fact that she hounded me for an interview every summer, much to her father's displeasure. Back then, Chloe Sullivan certainly wasn't an easy girl to forget. I'm not surprised to see that she's matured into a woman that not many will forget." 

Narrowing his eyes at his father, Lex silently clenched his fists. He wasn't going to let his father provoke him. 

           "I didn't marry your mother for her money. I didn't need too. She just happened to have it." 

           "Would you have married her if she hadn't had any?" 

           "We both know how much I loved your mother," Lionel answered coldly, angry that his eldest son would doubt the genuine love he had felt and still did feel for his wife. 

As much as Lex hated his father, he loved him too. As cold and cruel as the man could be, Lex would never forget the way his mother's face would light up whenever his father entered the room. Lex would never forget the sound of his mother's laughter. Even until her final days, his father could make her laugh. 

"She reminds me of your mother." 

           "Mom was six feet tall and a red head," Lex frowned. Chloe was a blonde spitfire. Chloe was _his_ blonde spitfire. 

           "And a temper to match, if goaded." Lionel recalled fondly, "You get that from her." Lily was the first to ever insult him to his face. Tonight, Chloe became the second. 

           Misunderstanding the nostalgic smile on his father's face, Lex warned him, his voice low and hard, "Stay away from her, dad." 

           Smirking, Lionel turned away from the picture of his glowing wife and faced his glowering son. "I've already been denied once tonight. Rest assured, I won't be trying again." 

           "Since when do you give up so easily?" 

           "Since I know when I'm not wanted. Games are one thing, son. Rejection is entirely another." Lionel explained, his eyes almost portraying amusement, "She must keep you on your toes." 

           "Constantly," 

           "Good," 

           And that was it; the moment that Lionel Luthor finally gave his son his approval. Funny, in this particular case, Lex didn't need it. Nor did he want it. But he'd take it and store the moment away for prosperity. It wasn't likely to happen again. 

*** 

The moonlight casting an eternal glow over Lex's smooth skin, Chloe wordlessly studied his pensive face. Ever since his father had made his polished exit, Lex had become muted and deep in thought. It worried Chloe to no end that she didn't know what had happened in the study. She didn't know what Lionel had said to upset Lex so much. It surprised Chloe how much she needed to know, and how little she wanted to know. Her curiosity wasn't important here. Her genuine worry was. 

           "You're quiet tonight." 

           Rolling his head to the side, Lex smiled softly at Chloe. "I thought that you liked it when I was quiet. Weren't you the one who told me last night, and I quote, 'Shut up, Lex. I'm trying to sleep.'" 

           Hitting his arm, Chloe propped her chin on her hand and looked down at Lex's open face but guarded eyes. "I'm serious here. You're really quiet. Are you okay?" 

           "I'm fine." Lex lied, a million different thoughts still swirling through his head. 

           "No you're not." 

           "I'm fine, Chloe. Just go to sleep." 

           "Lex," Chloe persisted stubbornly, "you're not 'fine.'" 

           "Why do you bother asking me if you're going to ignore my answer?" Lex snapped, unknowingly taking his frustration and anger out on Chloe. 

           Flinching against his harsh tone, Chloe pulled back instinctively. They'd fought before, everyone did, but Lex never snapped at her. He never took that tone of voice with her. Until now. Tightening the crisp sheets around her body, Chloe suddenly felt bare and vulnerable. She didn't like this feeling. Rolling onto her side, she looked out at the dark night. 

           Feeling her body stiffen besides his and roll away, Lex gently caught her hand before she could leave him completely. "Chloe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." 

           Nodding tightly, Chloe didn't say anything. She just lay beside Lex with her back turned to him. 

           "Chloe," Lex implored softly, wrapping his arms around her tense body, "I'm sorry." 

           "I heard you the first time," Chloe answered flatly, still not turning to face him. 

           "Chloe," Lex murmured, kissing her shoulder and holding her close, "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry." 

           "I'm trying to sleep," Chloe muttered, closing her eyes and burying her face in her pillow. 

           Keeping his arms around her till he felt the tension in her body start to melt away, Lex whispered softly between gentle kisses, "Don't go to sleep mad."

           "I'm not mad," 

"Now who's lying?" Lex asked bringing Chloe's face towards his. "Chloe," he sighed tracing the outline of her jaw with light fingers, "I didn't mean too." 

           Looking up into his clear eyes, Chloe didn't doubt his apology. She didn't doubt his sincerity either. What she doubted was the sliver of something that she saw in his eyes. 

What she was worried about was the shadow that had been cast over his face every since Lionel had left. What hurt, was the realization that he couldn't share his problems with her. _That he wouldn't_. Sighing heavily, Chloe nodded so softly that Lex would have missed it if he blinked, "I know." 

           "Then what's wrong?" Lex asked when the lines around Chloe's eyes didn't smooth away with his tender kisses. 

           "I don't know." Chloe whispered sadly, "You tell me." 

           "Nothing's wrong," Lex lied smoothly. 

           Her eyes betraying the blank _expression on her face, Chloe looked away from Lex like it pained her to see the mask he was wearing to shield his real emotions from her. She wasn't other people…yet, he was treating her like she was. She thought that she meant more to him than that. 

           "Chloe…" 

           "I'm not sleepy anymore," Chloe said cutting Lex off and pulling her face out of his gentle grasp. 

           Sitting up, Lex watched with a sinking feeling in his stomach as Chloe got out of their bed and put more distance between them than he liked. "Where are you going?" he asked, cringing at the desperation he heard in his voice. 

           Exhaling slowly and fighting a losing battle with the emotions threatening to drown her, Chloe looked at Lex somberly. Sadness radiating off of her and making her look small and fragile in his big shirt. 

           "Chloe," Lex sighed, frustration at _himself_ lining his voice, "What do you want from me?" 

           Misinterpreting the aggravation she heard, Chloe met his confused eyes with misty ones. Fighting against the lump in her voice she told him quietly, "I'll tell you, when you tell me." 

           Lex didn't have a chance to reply. Chloe was gone before he could even stop her. His eyes locked on the door that she'd slipped out of, Lex felt a chill pass through him.   
  


*** 

           Pacing his bedroom with agitation, Lex fought against his desire to run after Chloe and smothered his undying need to throw something. As much as his heart urged him to go after Chloe, his mind overruled with its doubt. There was so much doubt in Lex's life. So much fear lining his arrogance and confidence. The wounds had never healed. They had never been given a chance too. Luthor's didn't cry. That had been Lionel's reining mantra. 

           But Lex wanted to cry. He wanted to so much that it scared him that he couldn't. He wanted to cry, because for the first time in a long time, the void in him had been filled. Chloe had stepped in and filled the hollowness he carried around. She had crammed laughter, smiles and love into the dark abyss that was his heart. She brought him back to life. 

           After years of being dead along side his mother…he was finally alive again. 

           She had brought him too life. And what had he done? He'd let his fear consume him. Instead of embracing what she'd given him, he'd slowly started to shield himself against the impending pain he just _knew_ she would cause him. 

           She didn't deserve that. Chloe didn't deserve his doubt, his anxiety or his distrust. She was entitled to his love, because he had it for her whether she wanted it or not. All he had to do now was tell her. 

All he had to do now was cross that last hurdle.   


*** 

Her legs folded beneath her and her arms wrapped around her body, Chloe resembled a child curled up in the big chair. Standing at the threshold and seeing her try to fold into herself made Lex wince with guilt. His Chloe was full of life and light. She was an endless source of energy and power. She was so animated and lively that there were moments when Lex wondered how she did it all. Now though, she resembled a deflated balloon. And whose fault was that? Three guesses. 

Swallowing the guilt rising through him and threatening to consume him, Lex clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at the melancholy portrait that Chloe made. 

           It was his fault that she was closing herself off. It was his fault that she was sitting in the dark during the dead of the night. It was his fault that there were tears glistening in her eyes. It was his fault that she didn't think he loved her.

           "I want you to love me." 

           Her head snapping up, Chloe whipped her eyes off of the floor and stared at Lex with surprise. 

           "I want you to love me," Lex repeated, crossing the proverbial line in the sand. There was no going back now. "You asked me what I wanted." Lex whispered coming right to Chloe's side and looking down at her bewildered face, "I want you to love me as much as I love you." 

           "Lex," Chloe whispered looking up at him, her voice catching and her eyes welling up with salty tears, "Don't say things you don't mean." 

           "I mean it," Lex replied adamantly as he kneeled down so that he could look her right in the eye, "I mean it so much that it scares me." 

           Taking an unsteady breath, Chloe shook her head. 

           "You don't believe me?" Lex asked feeling his heart start to sink to inescapable depths. 

            Covering her mouth to try and hold back her tears, Chloe didn't know what to say. She hadn't meant to fall in love with Lex. She hadn't meant to make him such an integral part of her life. She hadn't meant to make him her other half. She had never intended on feeling like this. 

           She'd never, in a million years thought that she would feel whole again. 

           "Chloe," Lex whispered cradling her face lovingly between his hands, "What's wrong?" 

           "I'm so afraid of losing you," Chloe chocked out, her words flying past her trembling fingers and slamming right into Lex. Right into his racing heart. "I'm so afraid of how much you mean to me. I've lost my mother, my father…I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too." 

           Her words echoing his very own fears, Lex pulled Chloe right into his arms without a moment's hesitation. Burying his face in her silky soft hair, Lex murmured quietly, yet firmly, "You'll never lose me, Chloe. I promise." 

           Her fingers digging into Lex's warm skin, Chloe squeezed her eyes shut and reveled in the feel of his arms wrapped securely around her. "Don't make promises you can't keep." 

           "I don't make promises if I don't mean them," Lex said pulling away and cradling Chloe's face in his hands, "I'd never lie to you, Chloe."

           "Even you can't control everything," Chloe whispered looking down at her trembling hands, "Even you can't predict what's going to happen tomorrow."

           "Tomorrow, the day after and the day after that, I know that I will love you more than life." Lex whispered, making Chloe look at him, "I could never stop loving you." Lex could see the fear, the confusion and the anxiety in Chloe's eyes. He'd do anything to take that all away. He'd give her the moon if he could. "Do you believe me?"

           How couldn't she? The sincerity in his eyes was almost enough to make all her fears go away. Almost. "Yes." Chloe whispered, covering Lex's hand with her own, "I believe you."

           "Enough?" Lex asked, pulling away from Chloe.

           "Enough for what?" Chloe asked confused.

           His eyes never leaving Chloe's, Lex got down on one knee.

           "Ohmygod," 

           Holding Chloe's hand firmly in his, Lex asked her softly, "Chloe Sullivan, will you marry me?"

           Tears welling up and falling from her big blue eyes, Chloe stared at Lex with awe. "Lex?"

           "Was that a yes, or a no?" Lex asked, nervousness creeping into his voice.

           Letting out a shaky laugh, Chloe shook her head with amazement. Her hair flew around her face and flickered random specks of gold around the dark room.

           "Chloe?" Lex chuckled uneasily, "Are you going to answer me, or am I going to be kneeling here all night?"

           "Are you sure?" Chloe asked timidly. 

           Smiling broadly, Lex gave Chloe's hand a slight squeeze. "I am."

           "This is insane," Chloe pointed out.

           "Would we do it any other way?" Lex asked.

           "Is there another way?" Chloe asked, wiping away her remaining tears. 

           Smirking, Lex tangled his fingers with Chloe's. "There's that boring conventional planning ahead thing."

           Taking a shaky breath when Lex didn't get up or take his eyes from hers, Chloe whispered softly, "This is your last chance,"

           "I don't need one," Lex murmured, cradling Chloe's face with his free hand. He'd never take it back.

           Giving Lex a serious look, Chloe told him firmly, "I don't want to be an impulse that you live to regret."

           "I only regret waiting this long." Lex replied sincerely, "So what do you say, Chloe?"

           Licking her dry lips, Chloe looked down at Lex's kneeled form and his confident smile. Beneath the veneer of self-assurance though, she could see his apprehension and fear. He was going out on a limb doing this, Chloe knew. He was letting her into his life. A life that he'd been intent on keeping closed off in an attempt to ward off any and all possible pain. 

           "Chloe?"

           Bringing her eyes back to focus on Lex and his nervous expression, Chloe felt a smile light up her no doubt puffy face. "You sure?"

           "I'm sure." Lex grinned, letting out a relieved breath of air he hadn't known he'd been holding.

           "So I guess we're going to try that forever and ever thing." Chloe whispered, gently touching Lex's red cheek.

           "Not try," Lex whispered gathering Chloe up in his arms, "Do."

           Closing her eyes, Chloe buried her face in the crook of Lex's neck and drank in the tenderness of the moment. It was moments like this that poets wrote about and singers sang about. Moments where everything was just perfect. 

Too bad moments like this never last for very long. 

***

TBC.


	13. Strike Three

Title: Surprise, Surprise.  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Disclaimer: If you really, even once, thought that they were mine, you are even farther off your rocker than Louis. ;]  
  
A.N: Special thanks to my beta, Megs. I couldn't have done this without her help.   
  
***   
  
Looking at the computer screen with disbelief, Clark felt each word he read fuel the anger festering inside of this indestructible body. The distinct burn of betrayal scorched his skin and made all logical though vanish from his mind.   
  
How could they not tell him? Weren't they supposed to be friends?  
  
Why did the rest of the world know before him?   
  
How could they do this to him? To him!  
  
He'd been their friend when they needed and didn't need him. He'd befriended both of them, even when the rest of the town had shunned them.  
  
He, Clark Kent, had saved both of their lives. Didn't that count for something? Anything? How about a little thing called friendship?  
  
Pacing the minimal space that the Torch office had, Clark didn't even think twice before grabbing the printed article and racing out of the room. He needed to know why. He was going to let Chloe and Lex know that he wasn't going to take this.  
  
He wasn't going to be ignored anymore.  
  
  
***  
  
"Seriously love, you've got to stop looking at that. You'll go blind." Louis stated dryly.  
  
Giggling a distinctly girly, un-Chloe-like giggle, Chloe gave Louis a dazzling smile. "I can't believe he got me a ring."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Louis wrapped a brotherly arm around Chloe. "I can't believe he proposed without a ring."  
  
Looking down at the massive rock that sat on her finger, Chloe shrugged her shoulders lightly. "That part doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Of course not, pet." Louis chuckled, picking up Chloe's hand and examining the large, yet tasteful diamond engagement ring that Lex had presented Chloe last night, "That's why you can't stop looking at it."  
  
Hitting Louis's stomach playfully, Chloe tore her eyes away from the sparkling diamond. "It's a beautiful ring," she said, trying to defend herself and her sudden infatuation with her ring, a ring that represented so many things.   
  
"Way to point out the obvious there, Chloe."  
  
Tilting her head to the side, Chloe studied Louis's face silently.  
  
"What?" Louis demanded, shifting uncomfortable under his little bird's unnerving gaze.  
  
"Are you happy for me?" Chloe asked softly. She didn't know why, but Chloe was feeling sudden apprehension that Louis would not approve of her decision to marry Lex. She didn't know what she'd do if she had to choose between a man she loved like a brother, and a man she loved nothing like a brother.  
  
"No," Louis replied watching Chloe's face fall, "I'm ecstatic for you."  
  
Her face lighting up as quickly as it had fallen, Chloe hit Louis's arm. "Don't do that," she scolded, trying to hide her smile behind a frown.  
  
"Ow," Louis laughed moving away from Chloe and any future attacks, "That hurt."  
  
"Good." Chloe smirked, going back to admiring her ring.  
  
"I'm going to leave the two of you alone," Louis grinned, gesturing to Chloe and her ring, "I'm sensing that you'd like to bond."  
  
"Shut up," Chloe laughed, throwing a pillow at Louis's retreating form.  
  
"You know you love me," Louis smirked dodging Chloe's fluffy ammunition.   
  
"Sure," Chloe snorted.  
  
"Oh, poise and finesse that you just glow with, love." Louis mock sighed while holding a hand over his heart, "Be still my heart…"  
  
"Oh, just go," Chloe laughed waving Louis away.  
  
Making a grand gesture of bowing, Louis gave Chloe one last smile before slipping out of the room.   
  
Chewing on her bottom lip, Chloe ignored the soreness of her cheeks and the insanely wide smile that had taken up residence on her face since Lex had proposed to her. She wasn't marrying Lex for his money, but Chloe had to admit, it was an amazing feeling looking down and seeing her engagement ring. She still expected it all to be one surreal dream.   
  
But the weight of her ring was a constant reminder that this was real. She was getting married. She was marrying Alexander Luthor. Lex Luthor, Mr. Bachelor of the year, wanted to marry her. Her. Chloe Sullivan was going to become Chloe Sullivan-Luthor. She was surprised no one had called her up on the insanity of the entire situation. Granted Louis was the only one who knew…but still!  
  
Running her fingers lovingly over the smooth angles of her sparkling diamond, Chloe fidgeted on the couch full of nervous energy. Nervous energy and this sick sense of contentment. Sick, because really, all this happiness was making Chloe soft. She didn't think she could bring the snark right now if she tried. Everything she saw was covered with a light dusting of 'aww,' a heaping handful of 'adorable,' and enough 'perfect' to make even the most cynical person smile.   
  
That had been her exact reaction this morning when she'd woken up with Lex's arms wrapped around her like he'd never let go. There had been the unavoidable 'aww' when her eyes had fallen on Lex's peaceful sleeping face, followed by a muffled giggle as he unconsciously pulled her closer, and the muted swelling of her heart when Lex's nimble fingers found her ring brought it to his smiling lips.   
  
Chloe had had no witty comeback for Lex when he whispered against her lips, "This isn't our fairy tale ending. This is just the beginning."  
  
She didn't have the ability to banter with him as she drowned in his kiss.  
  
Any and all snark that she had was temporarily lost every time Chloe's eyes fell on her ring, on the promise that Lex had made to her.   
  
There was still that dull gnawing of doubt at the back of Chloe's mind, the pessimist that resides in all of us, reminding her that it was all too perfect, but all she had to do to drown out the annoying voice was think of Lex. He was her remedy.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Twirling around to face Clark, Chloe clutched her chest with surprise. "Clark," she admonished blind to the rage dwelling inside of him, "don't scare me like that."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Clark demanded again, looming over Chloe now.  
  
Looking at him with surprise, Chloe automatically took a step back when she registered the domineering stance that Clark had taken with her. How could Clark possibly know? She and Lex had only told Louis about their engagement, and it wasn't like Louis and Clark were the best of friends. They barely tolerated each other. Studying Clark's face, there was something about the red in his eyes that scared her. "Clark?"  
  
His face twisting with anger, Clark thrust the piece of paper that he was holding at Chloe. "Why didn't you tell me?" Clark demanded again, starting to sound like a broken record.  
  
"Tell you what?" Chloe asked confused by her usually placid-plaid-wearing friend's off behavior. "Clark, what's going on? Are you all right? Shouldn't you be in school right now?"  
  
"Stop," Clark ordered grabbing Chloe by the shoulders, "Just stop it."  
  
Her eyes widening with alarm, Chloe struggled to free herself from Clark's grasp. "Clark…"  
  
"Why?" Clark demanded forcing Chloe to look at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?" Chloe yelled struggling to free herself from Clark's hands. "You're hurting me, Clark. Let go of me. Please, Clark."   
  
He needed to let go of her. He had to let go of her. Clark didn't understand how the force of his hands reminded her of the touch of another. Clark didn't understand how the panic was starting to set in and how Chloe still struggled with it. Even Lex didn't know that sometimes shadows made her jump and sudden noises made her heart race with fear. Even Lex didn't know that though her bruises were long healed, sometimes she could still feel the hands pushing her down when she was scared.  
  
"Clark," Chloe yelled beating her fists against his chest, "Let go of me."  
  
Stepping back when he finally saw the redness of her cheeks and the fear glistening in her eyes, Clark felt shame cloud his face. What had he done?  
  
Stumbling backwards when Clark finally released her, Chloe moved until her back hit the wall and told her she couldn't flee any further. Her eyes wide with terror, Chloe pawed at the wall blindly and tried to find something that would let her escape. Anything, she'd take anything. She needed to get out of the room. She needed to escape to somewhere safe.   
  
"Chloe," Clark said making the mistake of coming right to her side and catching her wrist in his hand.  
  
Terrified the moment his hand made contact with her skin, Chloe pushed past Clark and ran for the door. She needed to get out of here. She needed to feel safe. She needed Lex.  
  
"Chloe," Clark yelled, using his super speed and blocking the exit, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I don't know what happened…"  
  
His words never reaching her ears, Chloe frantically fought against the memories that blended in with the present. The throbbing in her arms was real, Clark hadn't realized his own strength, but the blurs of figures that were trying to attack her weren't. They were just memories, horrifying memories that were bleeding in with the present and trapping her in an instant that she didn't want any part of.   
  
"Chloe?" Louis demanded racing in the room, "Pet, are you all right?"  
  
Chloe heard a third voice in the room. It quickly wadded through the murky waters of her dread, and swam her to safety  
  
"Chloe?" Louis asked looking down at the trembling girl in his arms. Bringing his eyes up to glower at Clark, Louis put a possessive arm around Chloe and demanded in an angry English tone that told Clark fear was an emotion he'd better be feeling, "What the hell did you do?"  
  
"I…I…"  
  
"Get out," Chloe whispered, her arms securely wrapped around Louis and her face buried in his chest.  
  
"Chloe," Clark pleaded the piece of paper he'd clutched earlier, falling forgotten to the floor, "I'm sorry…"  
  
"Get out," Chloe repeated, her voice stronger this time. The fear was slowly fading away and anger was replacing her blood.  
  
"Cho…"  
  
"Out!" she snapped, in a tone that neither Clark nor Louis had ever heard her use before.   
  
Hanging his head in defeat, Clark practically flew out of the room.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Lex," Lionel's voice boomed over tiny speaker on his desk.   
  
"Father," Lex greeted, his mood even too high for his father to be able to touch and taint.  
  
"My," his father chuckled from Metropolis, "you seem like you're in a good mood this morning. Exactly whose destruction exactly are you savoring?"  
  
"Now dad, isn't that more your cup of tea?"  
  
"And here I always thought that it was a family past time."  
  
'Family,' Lex thought, his mind immediately drifting towards Chloe.  
  
"Lex,"  
  
"Yes?" Lex asked, trying to keep his mind from wandering for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.  
  
"When are you coming home?"  
  
"I am home."  
  
Laughing like he knew something that Lex didn't, Lionel didn't reply.  
  
"What?" Lex asked, unnerved by his father's blasé reaction to his answer.  
  
"I'm just surprised,"  
  
"About what?" Lex asked warily.   
  
"Surprised," his father chuckled, "that you haven't realized that Chloe's bored."  
  
"She's not bored," Lex denied a little too quickly.  
  
"Don't be too eager now, son. Haven't I taught you anything?"  
  
Gritting his teeth, Lex didn't give his father the satisfaction by losing his temper.  
  
"Now son," Lionel said smoothly, "I didn't mean bored of you. I meant bored of the town you seem set on spending the rest of your life in."  
  
"Not the rest of my life," Lex replied. More like the rest of his father's life.  
  
If Lionel knew what Lex was thinking, he didn't comment. In all fairness, he didn't have a chance too.   
  
"Mr. Luthor," Madeline, his assistance whispered slipping into his office, "A Louis Harman is on the other line for you." Seeing his hesitance to hang up on his father, Madeline insisted gently, "It sounds urgent."  
  
Feeling his stomach drop when he registered his usually stolid assistant's soft tone, Lex told his father quickly, "I'll have to call you back, dad."  
  
"Lex…"  
  
Hanging up on his father, Lex quickly switched to the blinking line. "Louis?"  
  
"Lex, come home."  
  
Lex sat forward once registering Louis's grave tone. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Just get here. Chloe needs you."  
  
"I'll be right there," Lex promised, immediately out of his chair.  
  
  
****  
  
  
"He didn't mean too," Chloe repeated, for what felt like the millionth time.  
  
"I don't bloody care if he meant too or not," Louis fumed, gingerly raising the flimsy material of Chloe's shirt and examining her bruised flesh, "I'm going to have the bloke killed."  
  
"Louis…"  
  
"Don't Louis me," the worked up Englishman snapped, "Look at what he did to you. Look!"  
  
"He was angry," Chloe defended meekly.  
  
"I don't care if some bugger shoved a meteor up his ass and left it there to bloody rot. He had no excuse. Look at your arms! There are marks, Chloe. He bruised you."  
  
Following Louis's angry and hurt gaze, Chloe had to admit that it looked pretty bad. Hell, it hurt pretty badly too. Sighing, she faintly traced the dark purple bruises that were stamps of Clark's fingers, reminders that had Louis up in arms and would no doubt agitate Lex too. Damn, was that the understatement of the year, or what?   
  
"That's it. I'm taking you home," Louis declared, getting up off of the bed and shaking his head resolutely, "Pack your bags, love. We're leaving for Metropolis now. It's not safe here."   
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"And why the bloody hell not?"  
  
Sighing, Chloe leaned back against the pillows that Louis had propped up behind her, like the mother hen that he was. "What about Lex?"  
  
"He can come too."  
  
"Louis," Chloe frowned, "This is his home. I can just up and leave him…"  
  
"Again, I repeat." Louis said cutting Chloe off, "He can come with us."  
  
"Louis, his life is here. I can't ask him to leave. His home, his job, his friends, they're all in Smallville."  
  
Snorting, Louis gave Chloe an incredulous look. "If all his friends are like Kent, I say we get Lex the hell out of here."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Chloe crossed her arms resolutely. She wasn't going to be the reason that Lex had to leave the first place he'd felt at home in. Ever since coming to Smallville, Chloe had seen Lex smile and laugh more than she could ever remember him doing when she lived here before. No, she wasn't going to take him happiness away from him. She couldn't. "I'm not going to Metropolis, Louis. I can't."  
  
"Can't?" Louis questioned, "Or won't?"  
  
"He's happy," Chloe answered, "If he's happy, I'm happy."  
  
Sitting down beside Chloe, Louis cupped her face tenderly with his hand. "Love, you know that it's you that makes him happy, right? Not this provincial town."  
  
"He's content, Louis. When have you ever known Lex to be as relaxed and happy as he is now?" Chloe asked, pleading with Louis to understand. She couldn't rip Lex away from Smallville just because she was feeling fleeting moments of boredom. That wouldn't be fair. He was finally home.   
  
Sighing with resignation, Louis didn't know whether to throttle her or hug her. It wasn't this dinky town that was making Lex happy. It was her.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Looking up at the whirlwind that had just sped into the room, Louis sighed at the anxious look that Lex was sporting. That was just what Chloe needed. Too see Lex all worked up.  
  
"Louis," Lex demanded, "Where is she?"  
  
"Sleeping," Louis frowned, not at all appreciating the tone of voice Lex was taking with him. "Wait," Louis said grabbing Lex's arm before he could storm into his bedroom and wake Chloe.  
  
Eyeing Louis and the hand that held his arm, Lex asked firmly, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Saying your sorry arse, that's what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You cannot go see her like this."  
  
"Like what?" Lex snapped.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Louis didn't let go of Lex. "All worked up,"  
  
"I'm worried."  
  
"I know you are," Louis sighed, seeing the fear in Lex's usually controlled face.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
Anger sweeping across his face, Louis thrust a crumpled piece of paper at Lex. "You're friend, Clark Kent, that's what."  
  
  
***  
  
"It's impolite to stare."  
  
Smiling, Lex let his eyes fly away from Chloe's exposed arms and flutter gently over her face. "Your eyes are closed," Lex chuckled running gentle fingers over her closed lids, "How do you know I'm staring?"  
  
Opening her eyes, Lex felt his heart skip a beat as her green orbs danced with amusement. "I just do." Chloe said as she leaned into Lex's warm hand.  
  
Cradling her face lovingly, Lex lazily brushed away her stray golden strands.  
  
Silently studying Lex, Chloe waited for him to say something, anything. His silence was as comforting as it was infuriating. "Louis called you?"  
  
Nodding, Lex didn't offer anymore explanation.   
  
"How long have I been out for?" Chloe asked moving to sit up.  
  
"Not long," Lex answered, tracing the soft contours of Chloe's face with his thumb. His fingers moving down her face and drifting towards her arm, Lex sat on their bed and wordlessly studied Chloe's sparkling ring.  
  
"Lex?" Chloe asked, confused by his behavior.   
  
Never raising his eyes to meet hers, Lex continued to examine Chloe's ring. "He hurt you."  
  
"He didn't mean too."  
  
"That doesn't make it okay,"  
  
"I know."  
  
"You're not angry," Lex observed from the tone of Chloe's voice.  
  
"I'm sad," Chloe confessed, "Sad that he would go digging when I didn't want him too. I'd never do that to him."  
  
Finally raising his eyes to meet Chloe's, Lex was amazed by how wonderful a person his fiancée was. After what Clark had done to her, hid from her all these years, she wasn't angry with him. She pitied him. "You're a better person than I am," Lex confessed, wondering if she would run screaming from him if she knew the different scenarios he had dreamed up while he watched her sleep and contemplated the different methods he could hurt Clark as much as Clark had hurt Chloe.   
  
Smiling softly, Chloe kissed Lex's forehead affectionately. "No, I'm not. I just understand now how much it takes to keep secrets. How tiring it is. Clark's been keeping secrets all his life. He's wasted so much time and energy. It's kind of sad." Chloe whispered tilting her head to the side and letting Lex see the pity shinning in her eyes. There were so many secrets surrounding Clark, Chloe had almost forgotten how much weighted down his shoulders. Guiltily, Chloe was gratefully that she was allowed to forget about Clark and his suffocating secret and lies during her time in Metropolis.   
  
"I'm angry," Lex sighed heavily. He was angry about so many things. Angry that Clark would hurt Chloe and angry that after all this time, all these years and all the bridges the two of them had built, Clark still didn't trust him enough to share the secret, they both deep down knew, that Lex already knew. Clark still, after all this time, didn't trust Lex. Clark didn't trust him the way Chloe did.   
  
Honestly though, Lex didn't think anyone had ever trusted him the way Chloe did.  
  
"I know," Chloe whispered, seeing the anger and hurt swimming in Lex's blue eyes. She understood the bitter sting that rung from Clark's inability to trust. She'd been on the receiving end of it for so long that Chloe knew first hand what Lex was feeling.   
  
Moved by the sincerity in her wide eyes, Lex swallowed Chloe gently in his arms and buried his face in her neck. He could have stayed here forever, in her arms and away from the rest of the world. It was the only place he felt safe. "Chloe?"  
  
"Yeah?" Chloe asked softly, her lips brushing over his cheek like butterfly wings.  
  
"Would you move back to Metropolis with me if I asked you too?"  
  
"Louis talked to you," Chloe frowned pulling away from Lex angrily, "I asked him not to and he goes and…  
  
"Chloe," Lex said gently cutting her off, "Would you move back to Metropolis with me?"  
  
Meeting Lex's curious gaze with confusion and conflicting emotions, Chloe didn't know what to say. She didn't know what the right answer was. "I don't know what you want me to say," she finally confessed in a rush, looking down at her hands.   
  
Slipping a finger beneath her curtain of silky hair, Lex tipped Chloe's chin up and brushed his thumb tenderly over her pink cheeks. "Just tell me that you'd come with me."  
  
"Lex," Chloe sighed trying to look away from his compassionate eyes, "We can't leave."  
  
"You're scared." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I am," Chloe confessed, "I'm afraid that if we leave because of me, you'll resent me for tearing you away from your home. I'd never be able to live with myself if that happened, Lex."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lex asked confused. Resent her? What the hell was she talking about?  
  
"I see how happy you are here, Lex. I see how content you are with your life here." Chloe continued, "I've never seen you smile the way you smile. Smallville makes you happy, and if you're happy, I'm happy…"  
  
"Chloe," Lex said forcefully to grab her attention, "Stop."  
  
Her eyes widening with surprise, Chloe automatically clamped her mouth shut.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Lex asked trying to follow her train of thought, "Resent you? Why would I ever resent you?"   
  
Swallowing the mysteriously large lump in her throat, Chloe toyed with the edge of her shirt. "You seem so content here, Lex. I can't ask you to leave Smallville just because I'm feeling fleeting moments of boredom…"  
  
The hard lines of his forehead melting into a soft smile, Lex lovingly cradled Chloe's down turned face in his adoring hands. "Chloe," he smiled, "it isn't Smallville that's making me content. It's you."  
  
"Me?" Chloe asked timidly.  
  
"You," Lex answered, leaving no room for doubt. "It's not the quaint fields, the nosy locals or my beloved crap factory that's making me smile. It's you. It's all you." Lex repeated, leaning over to kiss her lightly.  
  
Pulling away, Lex smoothed back her tousled hair and scanned her apprehensive face. She was worried. Not for herself, but for him. His happiness was important to her. She'd never cease to amaze him. "There's nothing in Smallville to keep me here. I never left because I've never had a reason to leave, Chloe. Do you understand that?"  
  
"I'm starting to,"  
  
"Building a life with you in Metropolis," Lex grinned excitedly, "God Chloe, that's more than enough of a reason for me to leave Smallville."   
  
Tilting her head to the side, Chloe studied Lex's sincere face openly. He did mean it. Lex would never lie to her.   
  
"Will you come with me?"  
  
Tangling their fingers together, Chloe told Lex seriously, "I'd go anywhere with you."  
  
"What about…"  
  
"Lex," Chloe chuckled softly, "It's okay. I'm okay. Sure, it's not a nice feeling being attacked in your own home and having your own mother send the thugs, but I'm okay. I'm safe now, right?"  
  
"Always," Lex promised, "I'll always protect you."  
  
"I know, but a girl likes to hear it from time to time," Chloe smirked, resting her forehead against Lex's.  
  
"Do you trust me, Chloe?"  
  
"With my life,"  
  
"I'll always protect you," Lex whispered against her lips.  
  
"I know," Chloe sighed blissfully as she kissed Lex, "I know."  
  
  
***  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Climbing the last few steps, Lex stood silently behind the towering farm boy who was rapidly becoming a man. This boy was so much like and so different from the one that had saved his life.   
  
"How is she?" Clark repeated turning to face Lex.  
  
"How do you think she is?" Lex asked his eyes hard and his voice cold. The control that Lex had all possessed all through the drive from his castle to Clark's fortress of solitude was slipping as the memory of the bruises on Chloe's arm came rushing back to him.   
  
"Angry," Clark answered, hanging his head with shame.  
  
"No," Lex said shaking his bald head, "She's not. She left that to me."  
  
The brief flicker of relief that Clark felt died in his chest when he saw the raw anger in Lex's eyes. There was no cool calm and collected stare today. Lex had thrown aloof out the window and was going with livid. Clark could practically feel Lex's anger coming off of his in waves.  
  
"You hurt her," Lex seethed through gritted teeth.  
  
"I didn't mean to…"  
  
"But you did," Lex said thrusting the piece of paper that Clark had forgotten at him.  
  
Looking at the battered sheet of paper like it would bite him, Clark told Lex sincerely, "I didn't mean to bring up old memories,"  
  
"I meant physically," Lex snapped, getting right into Clark's stunned face, "You may not have meant too, but you did."  
  
Lowering his eyes, Clark felt his entire body go rigid when Lex's next question rung through the silent barn.  
  
"Forget your own strength, Clark?"  
  
Bringing his eyes up slowly, Clark tried to read Lex's deadly calm expression. He couldn't know…could he? It was impossible. If Lex knew, he would have said something years ago. He would have said something to Clark. He would have confronted him. Lex wasn't one to let things go…was he?   
  
Running a suddenly agitated hand over his bald head, Lex told Clark seriously, "We all have secrets, Clark, and this was hers. I would have expected you of all people to respect that."  
  
Blanching, Clark didn't know what to say in response. Sitting down heavily, Clark felt some of the weight he carried on his shoulders ease, but the nagging in the back of his head grew.   
  
"She didn't tell you because she couldn't. Not to hurt you or exclude you, so pull your head out of your ass, Clark. The world does not revolve around you."  
  
"Why did she tell you if she couldn't tell me?" Clark asked, feeling his hurt feelings and probably pride resurface.  
  
Sighing, Lex met Clark's accusatory look with a hint of pity in his eyes. "She didn't tell me her secret, Clark. I found out on my own."  
  
Feeling Lex's eyes bore right into him and gaze into his soul, Clark swallowed hard. He didn't need to guess anymore. There was no denying it now. Lex knew. He'd always known.   
  
Sitting down on the worn couch he'd actually grown quite fond of, Lex let Clark gather his thoughts before sharing a piece of good news. "I asked Chloe to marry me."  
  
"What?!"   
  
"And she said yes," Lex continued, a smile tugging at his lips, "She said yes."  
  
Having trouble digesting that piece of information on top of everything else, Clark swallowed in a vain attempt to find his voice.   
  
"We're leaving Smallville. There's nothing here to keep us and we both think that it's time to move on."  
  
Ignoring the perplexed expression on Clark's face, Lex rose to his feet gracefully. "If you ever," Lex warned clearly, "ever, hurt Chloe again, you're going to have to deal with me, Clark. Do you understand?"  
  
Clark understood. It was loud and clear. Cross Lex Luthor and pay the price, pay with blood. Rising to his feet, Clark stared down at Lex's unwavering eyes. "The same goes for you,"  
  
Nodding swiftly, Lex spun on his heel and walked out. A promise left lingering in the air and a friendship left teetering on the edge between lost and found, all because of a woman and her infectious spirit. A woman they both loved.  
  
Standing frozen in the middle of his now tainted fortress of solitude, Clark watched as Lex purposefully strode out of his life. Maybe not forever but for more than a day. Until further notice, their friendship was on hold. It would take more than hallow apologies and re-patched lies to bring the two men back together.   
  
Clark had unknowingly forced Lex to choose and Lex chose Chloe.   
  
  
***  
  
TBC.  
  
*This is basically the last chapter. An Epilogue will follow. Please tell me what you thought. I'd appreciate it.*


	14. Fragments

Title: Surprise, Surprise.  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. I'll return them when I'm done.  
  
  


**Chapter #14: Fragments.**   
  
"It is so good to be home," Chloe sighed, sinking into her favorite chair.  
  
Smirking, Lex sat down on the arm rest and ran his fingers idly through Chloe's blonde tresses. "You've missed the noise, glass towers and disgruntled population?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe,"  
  
Laughing, Lex pulled Chloe close for a quick kiss before being rudely interrupted.  
  
"I'd heard that you were coming home, but I wanted to see for sure."  
  
Raising her head to look over Lex's shoulder, Chloe smiled brightly at their sudden visitor. "Mr. Luthor,"  
  
"Ms. Sullivan, it's good to see you again." Lionel greeted as he watched his son straighten and face him, "Lex."  
  
"Dad," Lex replied, eyeing his father's smile warily.  
  
"You're back," Lionel pointed out needlessly.  
  
"I am."  
  
"How long do you intend on staying?" Lionel questioned, his eyes flickering over to Chloe as she rose to stand beside Lex.  
  
Tangling his fingers with Chloe, Lex answered honestly. "Permanently,"  
  
"Good," Lionel replied, his smile morphing into a smirk, "That's a beautiful ring you're wearing Ms. Sullivan. Or should I call you Chloe under the circumstances?"  
  
"Chloe would be nice," Chloe said looking up at Lex.  
  
Giving Chloe a reassuring smile, Lex told his father plainly, "I've asked Chloe to marry me and she's accepted."  
  
His lips quirking up, Lionel gently took Chloe's hand and inspected the ring nestled on her calloused fingers.   
  
Putting on a brave face as Lionel cast his eyes over her quickly, Chloe swallowed the ridiculous urge to tell Lionel that she loved, truly loved his son. Deep down, Chloe expected Lionel to protest and point out her unworthiness of the Luthor name.  
  
Letting go of her hand, Lionel gave Chloe a sincere smile. "Welcome to the family," he told her.  
  
Reminding her self not to sputter, Chloe nodded swiftly. "Thank you,"  
  
"Congratulations," Lionel told his son, before turning on his heel and making a prompt exit.  
  
Too stunned to speak, Lex merely nodded at his father's retreating back.  
  
"What just happened?" Chloe asked softly.  
  
Immediately sweeping Chloe up into his arms, Lex told her seriously, "You've just become part of the family." Laughing, Lex kissed his fiancée and held her close. His fiancée. That almost sounded as good as wife.  
  
  
***  
  
"He's happy, Lily. You should see the way his face lights up everything he sees her, someone mentions her name or when he thinks about her. She loves him as much as he loves her. I don't need to worry about this one. His name, his money, his power…she doesn't give a damn about any of it. He could be dirt poor and she'd still love him. There's this fire inside of her, Lily. This light, she has this light. She's going to guide him, just like you guided me. She reminds me of you. It's the way she just ploughs right over me. There's no fear in her eyes, just respect and a demand of it in return. She commands attention; her very presence is enough notice. The two of them together, I have no doubts that they'll do great things. They're going to do it all, Lily."  
  
Encompassed by the cover of the night, Lionel laid a single orchid on his wife's headstone. "You'd like her," he whispered for only his dead wife to hear, "I know I do."  
  
  
***  
  
_Saturday, May 24th 2002__.  
Metropolis (Shift Magazine: Molly Reid)  
(Stacy Rogers/Wire Image)  
  
PALLING AROUND: Lately, Lex Luthor and his mystery lady have been spotted spending plenty of time together in and around Metropolis's finest establishments and sunniest parks. Has our reformed prince of carousing come home to stay? His hoards of adorning teenage and overage fans sure hope so.   
  
  
  
__Tuesday, June 11th 2002__.  
Metropolis (US Magazine: Rachel Elfson)  
(Kevin Walters/Image Direct)  
  
Can it be? Has every single woman on this side of the ocean's worst nightmare come true? Is that a rock we see Lex Luthor's mystery lady sporting around town as the two flaunt their young love at all the bitter single men and women of Metropolis?   
  
Who are we kidding? That's no rock. That's a shiny baseball that they're trying to pass off as a diamond, a diamond that's conveniently sitting on a very inconvenient finger for the rest of us. Me? Jealous? No! Never! Excuse me while I go and drown my sorrows in the two men in my life, Ben and Jerry to be exact.   
  
Are wedding bells in the near future for our home grown business mogul and his Metropolis beauty? When I was finally able to corner and question the two at a recent charity event thrown by Louis Harman, a close friend for the couple, the possible bride-to-be smiled coyly and posed beautifully for the camera she knew was lurking in the corner.   
  
I suppose I should thank her. Even if she didn't give me an answer, she did give me a beautiful picture of her and her smirking maybe-fiancé to give my editor to print. Poor girl probably didn't think that she'd be offering to be pose for the cover though.   
  
And yes, in case you were wondering as you looked at the cover photo, they really do look that happy all the time.   
  
  
  
__Friday, June 29th 2002__.  
__New York__ (New York Times: Harold Nicholson)  
(Steve Andrews Photo/__New York__ Newswire)  
  
CITY GIRL: Ladies and gentleman, she has a name. Chloe Sullivan is who Lex Luthor seems enamoured with these days. No matter where she is, or who she's with, Chloe Sullivan always looks right at home. Even in New York City, a city nothing like her own, she's fitting right in. Though neither Ms. Sullivan nor Mr. Luthor have admitted to or denied their engagement, it's pretty safe to assume that the ring she's sporting isn't just for fun. It's for real.   
  
  
  
__Saturday, July 12th 2002__.  
Metropolis (Daily Planet: __Lois Lane__)__  
(Elizabeth Johnson/Associated Press)  
  
the event: Lionel Luthor threw the party of a lifetime in the heart of Metropolis, celebrating his son's engagement to Chloe Sullivan. Photographers from around the world, and mourners alike, gathered on the front steps of L'Ermitage Hotel hoping to get a glance at the happy couple and their famous friends.  
  
the attendees: There are too many to list. Suffice it to say that anyone who was anyone was at this party; heads of State, senators, stars, business moguls and a few lucky members of the press were part of the crowd.  
  
the dress code: Designer gowns (from Versace to Chanel) for the lovely ladies and equally stylish suits for their male counterparts.   
  
the setting: More than 500 people gathered together to wine, dine and celebrate at the prestigious L'Ermitage Hotel. Elegance was the word of the night, as patrons laughed, danced and chatted amicably. Even our infamously stolid Mayor seemed to be having a good time whilst in the company of the future Mrs. Luthor-to-be.   
  
the highlight: When the glowing bride-to-be took Republican Senator Robert Loke to town and let him know exactly what she thought of his position on the work for welfare program he wants to implement in Kansas. It took both Luthor men to convince her not to do anything drastic, at least not when there were witnesses.   
  
the photo op: When Lionel Luthor was caught with a real smile on his face. It happened more than once, as he watched his son and his future daughter-in-law work the room and charm everyone possible. Perry, you owe me ten bucks. His face didn't crack.   
  
  
  
__Wednesday, August 26th 2002__.  
__Gotham__City__ (InStyle Magazine: Peter Lowery)  
(Photo Credit : Larsen Collinge, Intl.)  
  
It has seemed that over the last month Lex Luthor and Chloe Sullivan have disappeared from the face of the earth. Far from it. They've just been spending some quality time together before the new school year starts for her, and she becomes immersed in her art, and he in his work. They've been soaking up the sites and sounds of Europe before finally settling in 'round hill.'  
  
the scoop: Round Hill resort in Jamaica, a compound of 27 privately owned villas and a 36-room hotel on 98 manicured acres.  
  
tell me more... It's an exclusive resort, built in 1953 as the "perfect hideaway" for socialites and celebrities.  
  
who goes? In its early years, Clark Gable, Grace Kelly and even honeymooners Jacqueline and John F. Kennedy, whose visits are documented in photos that hang in the bar.   
  
what to do: Explore the rain forests, beaches, rivers and magnificent plantation houses of what is arguably the Caribbean's most beautiful island.   
  
what to bring: Nice clothes—men have been known to wear jackets and ties (though it's not required) for dinner. Women dress especially well at night, when Ralph Lauren (who owns the adjacent estate) might be dining at the next table.  
  
gossip: Rumor has it that Lex Luthor is something of a romantic. Upon their arrival, it's not entirely too far fetched to guess that Chloe Sullivan found their villa decorated with every color orchid imaginable.   
  
  
  
__Friday, October 21st 2002__.  
Metropolis (Zap2it.com)  
  
It's not Halloween yet, but that didn't stop Lex Luthor and Chloe Sullivan from taking a break from their usual designer suits and gowns as the wandered through the city aimlessly in casual student wear. You've got to be really rich to look that much like a starving student. When asked about wedding plans, Lex smiled politely and pulled his fiancée close as he gave a vague PR answer. They have a few ideas, but no set dates just yet.  
  
  
  
__Monday, December 2nd 2002__.  
Metropolis (People Magazine: Jeffery Fargold)  
(Photo Credit: Anita Robbins)  
  
With Thanksgiving over and Christmas looming on the horizon, it's time to find out what people are planning to do for the holidays. Lucky for me, I just happened to bump into Chloe Sullivan at a local art show and managed to corner her for a few minutes and find out what the Luthor's are doing for Christmas.   
  
JF: Have you thought about what you're going to be doing for Christmas?  
  
CS: Lex and I have decided to stay in Metropolis for Christmas and just relax.  
  
JF: No big plans? No parties? Nothing I can give my readers to be jealous about?  
  
CS: [laughs] Well, Lionel is throwing a big party and Lex and I will probably go.  
  
JF: Don't sound too excited now.  
  
CS: Parties are fun and all, but I'd rather curl up on the sofa with Lex and watch the snow fall.  
  
JF: That's so romantic. Lex is a lucky guy to have a girl like you.  
  
CS: [laughs] Flattery Jeff, will get you everywhere.  
  
JF: It's my job.  
  
CS: One you're very good at.  
  
JF: So, it's Christmas and that means presents. What are you going to get for the two Luthor men? I promise I won't tell. *ahem*   
  
CS: Don't even get me started on Christmas shopping. What do you buy for the two men who have everything?  
  
JF: Is that a rhetorical question?  
  
CS: No. Seriously, I need some ideas here.  
  
JF: I'm stumped.  
  
CS: So am I.  
  
JF: How about an easier question? What do you want for Christmas?  
  
CS: Besides some kind of out of the world sign that will tell me what to get the two Luthor men?   
  
JF: Yeah.  
  
CS: I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it. [pause as she looks thoughtful] I don't know. I've got everything I want. There's nothing else I need.  
  
JF: Liar!  
  
CS: [laughs] I'm serious. I can't really think of anything that I want. Well, there might be one thing.  
  
JF: [eagerly] What? Jewels beyond my wildest imaginations? Another car? A trip to the most exotic location? What?  
  
CS: Projecting much Jeff?  
  
JF: Don't tease. Tell me what it is that Chloe Sullivan wants for Christmas.  
  
CS: To be left alone by the press, for just one day.   
  
And that ladies and gentlemen was my cue to leave. Merry Christmas, Chloe.   
  
  
  
__Saturday, January 4th 2003__.  
Daily Planet: Society Pages  
Metropolis's Newest Matriarch   
By Andrea Ferguson   
  
Her protection detail rivals those of kings. Her guards are deadly and discreet, melting into the background with frightening ease. Her face graces the covers of the most prestigious magazines and the lowliest of supermarket rags with equal radiance. Every move she makes is documents by one person or another and every fluster photographed for publication. All this sudden attention is being paid towards, what may seem like another one of the hundreds of Metropolis of U art students that are littered throughout our fine city. Don't be fooled by her youthful smile or unpretentious behavior, which is rare with the socialites that I've been covering for years, she's a feisty one. This one, she's special and two very special men seem to think so too. There is a reason she's the media's newest darling, you know.   
  
This is a tale of the princess among the commoners getting her prince and rising with grace and composure to rule the concrete kingdom we live in with a tender hand.   
  
She lives in a world and with a family that are as unconventional as they are loving. Loving is not usually a word I would equate with the Luthor men with such ease, seeing how I've been watching my co-workers cover the numerous LuthorCorp business deals for years now, but this time there seems to be an exception. Her family consists of two rich, powerful, influential, handsome and very, very, very protective men.   
  
First, there is Lionel Luthor cast into the role of father figure. Now we've all seen him with his own son for years, and how the two have a close relationship, but watching him with her is a whole other experience. The role of teacher that he dons for his son is lost when the great Lionel Luthor is dealing with his son's fiancée. The witty banter that they share and the peace that settles around him as he laughs and smiles indulgently at her commentary of the people around them almost makes me look at the elder Luthor as just being another man at the party. Did you notice how I used the word almost there? That's because it's impossible to forget who Lionel Luthor is and what he could and would do to you if you hurt the newest branch being added to his family tree. The protective gleam in his eyes isn't lost on reporters who step to close to crossing the line that he's drawn in the sand. However, she never seems to be fazed by the darkness that looms within the grey eyes of her future father-in-law. In my experience, when she catches the snippets of intimidation meant for those inching as close to the line as they can, she just laughs it off and smiles for the camera. A sincere smile that makes even the most ruthless reporter smile back.  
  
Next, there's the Luthor prince cast into the title role of playing a young man head over heels in love.   
  
We've all watched Alexander Luthor grow up before our very eyes. The press has been present throughout his entire life and it's not hard to tell that sometimes all the young Luthor prince wanted, and still wants, is to be left alone. Too bad that's never going to happen. I suppose that's the price you pay for not only belonging, but being the heir to what is closest to a royal family that Metropolis will ever have. Alexander, better known as Lex, has had his share of bad press over the years.   
  
Although academically brilliant since preschool, Lex was social misfit who caused more than a few memorable scandals during his rebellious youth. Not that we didn't all have our less than stellar moments while young and supposedly invincible, Lex's just happened to be documented. However, the days of girls, parties and endless frivolity seem to be over. Now, there's just one girl for him and a steady job to boot. Can it be? Has our resident poster boy for a good time grown up? It seems so. From what I can see, the restlessness that used to follow our Metropolis prince looks to have been replaced by a harmony that was bestowed to him by his very own fairy princess. I wonder if I could bottle her magic charm and sell it. I'd make a fortune. Well bottling her charm would include getting within two feet of her, and we all know that's not going to happen. The Luthor men take over protectiveness to a whole new level, but she seems to be taking it all in stride, laughing, smiling and conquering the pessimistic masses along the way.   
  
There was once a time when Lex Luthor was notorious for giving editors countless stories and opportunities to photograph him in the most unflattering light, but his self-destructive phase is long over. Nowadays, while flipping through newspapers and magazines, instead of seeing a photo of Lex Luthor celebrating with the occasionally lost and boisterous elite during the predawn hours of the day, you'll find a quick snapshot of him just being a guy in love with a girl who just may love him as much as he loves her. That's a lot of love people. We're talking record setting amounts here.   
  
Even in the blurry photos that you pretend not to glance at while in line at the supermarket, you can see the love that just cackles in the air between the two. It's even more evident in person. Her eyes drink in his every movement and smile, and his eyes follow her with a tenderness I've never seen before. I'd hate to make my readers cry, or my sister really, who's been infatuated with Lex Luthor since the 7th grade, but this doesn't look like a fleeting relationship that's going to end anytime soon. This is as close to happily ever after as any two people are going to get. Knock on wood, knock on it hard.   
  
Of all her qualities and traits, I think that what the Luthor men are so attracted to is simply her simplicity. There's nothing over the top, ostentatious, or grating about this one. She's smart, witty and blunt to the point of offence, but never offensive. There's something about her delivery and smile and make it impossible to hate her. Trust me, my sister's tried and she still can't do it.   
  
But do you want to know what I love the most about our fair princess? Even when she reads this article and all the other ones like it, she'll just laugh and call us all crazy. Cause according to her, she's nobody special. She's just Chloe Sullivan, a girl who fell in love and found a family on the way.   
  
  
THE END. _


End file.
